The Twilight Saga: Sunrise
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: Renesmee wants to run away with with Jacob, from both their live & familes, to have him and only him by her side forever, and live a normal human life. But will something happen that endangers both of their dreams come true? **Mature Lemon Content**
1. True Love's First Kiss

Walking along the side of the shore line on the La Push beach with the waves slowly dipping in and out weaving their way around her feet, Renesmee Cullen looked up to the full moon with its radiating light shining down upon her and everything around her. Everything seemed to glow around her, no matter where she looked. She looked back down to her arm that was also glowing in the moonlight, but it wasn't because of how strong the moon was lighting everything, more for her been half vampire. The rest of her family got off with only sparkling in the sun, well Renemee was different. She only glowed in the sun, compared to their sparkle, and she also glowed in the moonlight. Her skin seemed to always look like there was glitter running over it in moon or sunlight and she wouldn't have it any other way, cause she loved the thought of glowing like a fairy, with the glitter on her skin, like the glitter on their wings. It was like magic to her.

Her arm dropped to her side with hearing a sound not too far away. She walked slowly over to the vines and moss, which was hanging from the trees, and she pushed them back to expose another part of First Beach. There she smiled, looking at who she only could ever love deeply.

Jacob.

He was standing on the edge of the water, howling at the full moon, like so many other times she had caught him doing so. She giggled and he seemed to hear her.

He stopped and looked around himself with a smile, knowing the giggle so well that he would be able to pick it out of a million or more people. He was glad that she had come; he had missed her so, that it was beyond belief.

She hid back behind the vines cover, only exposing half of her face from behind the vine. She watched him as he seemed to look for her. She thought how odd it was that he was alone. She had always known that Jacob liked to be alone a lot but never out alone like this, not this late. She wondered if he was okay, or if he was upset by something.

She watched as he got closer to her and then he seemed to disappear fully. She peered over top of the vine more, looking around for him. "Jacob?" she murmured, when it looked like he had gone altogether. Her heart sank with her shoulder's falling and her eyes to the ground. She stood beside the water's edge and wished so much that he hadn't left already, but her heart picked back up when she felt warm arms wrapping around her waist slowly and steadily, with a kiss upon her cheek that was like a dove's touch of ifs wing in the air that it flew so gracefully through. She would know his touch anywhere; she would know it blind folded, know it asleep, know it even in death…

"Jacob," she murmured again with a sigh that he was finally with her. She leant into the warmth of his body, with a smile lighting her lips. She had missed him too much and was on the brink of crying with happiness just to see him. It had been too long since they had seen each other.

"I've missed you so much," she whimpered, turning around to him, looking him in his russet chocolate eyes, with tears of joy in hers.

"I've missed you too," he whispered, pulling her closer to him, in the tightest hug she had ever felt from him. She leant into him more, her arms wrapping over his shoulders, her face tucked into his neck. She loved his musky woods scent of the forest he ran through daily. The others in her family and every other vampire she knew always thought that he smelt like a wet dog, but not to her. No his scent was something really special to her.

Jacob was hurting to see how much that he had hurt her with not seeing her for so long. He hated it when he hurt her like he had. He hated himself and what he was that were holding him back from seeing her. It was the pack life and the duty as an Alpha that had stopped him from seeing her so much like he used to when she was younger. Now she was just over ten, and he felt like he had missed most of her life already.

He looked down to her with soft eyes, her milk chocolate eyes were starry in the moonlight, her pale skin shining like glitter in the sunlight, like tiny jewels had been placed on her skin that would last for her entire life. Her dark hair fell softly around her face, and her smile, her bright smile was the one thing that stood so strongly out to Jacob. He held her tighter to him, not wanting to ever let her go again. He wished that there was some way for him to be able to see her more often that he had been. He could see that she was hurting deeply for him to be around. He could tell that he was the only one that she wanted around him and it took him a little by surprise.

"What are you doing out here alone?" she questioned, looking up to him with a smile.

"Just chilling, before I went home," he answered, looking to the ocean's horizon.

"Oh." She tucked her head into his chest, knowing that it was late and that he most likely would be wanting to get home and sleep. "I better leave then, so you can get home." She pulled away from him, heading back towards her car, disappointed and almost ready to cry. It seemed to be that the pack was the only thing on Jacob's mind these days, but she understood what he was and why he lived, it was the only thing stopping her from wishing that she wasn't so close to him.

She felt a pull on her apricot dress and stopped and looked back, thinking that she must have gotten in caught on a tree as she was passing, but it was Jacob that was pulling, not a tree. He smiled at her. "I was only going home because the day with the pack was over Ness, you're here now and it feels like my life has finally begun."

She looked at him in awe, her heart was racing with the change in emotion she had, feeling so loved and cared for, the most luckiest girl in the world to have someone like him as her mate, her soul mate and their lives to be forever together. They had all the days that the world had left in it and never would she want anything to change that.

She ran back to him, tackling him into the deep water of the ocean with laughter. She could see how much, already, he was enjoying himself. She could see the smile on his face under the water. He held her by the wrist, unsure of how good of a swimmer she was.

She went to playfully pull away from him and head to the surface, but he pulled her to him, kissing her softly in the lips under the water, and then swimming up for breath. The second Renesmee felt Jacob's lips touch hers, her heart rate accelerated and she felt her heart skip a beat. He hadn't ever kissed her before, nothing like that, never on the lips, never. She couldn't believe what he had just done. It was obvious now, he felt more for her than just friendship, she always wondered if he did, and now she knew, it was true. He did, he loved for more than as a friend.

She looked at him in the moonlight shining down on him and up from the ocean. He was smiling, looking back to her. The smile touched his eyes, they glimmered in the night. She swam over to him, pressing her body against him, leaning into his warm and embrace of his arms wrapping around her again. She looked him in the eyes, sighing happily that they were alone for a while. It had been ages since they had been alone for more than ten minutes. Renesmee wondered if that had to do with her father not trusting Jacob. She guessed that was what was going on. Edward didn't trust Jacob with her, so he limited the time that he left them alone as much as he could.

She smiled and closed her eyes, running her fingers along his warm and muscular chest. His skin was so smooth and soft. She wondered what he was thinking and so she asked. "What are you thinking Jacob?" Her eyes opened and she could see that he was deep in thought while looking up to the night sky, filled with stars.

He sighed deeply, looking into the water as he answered. "I don't know how long I can keep staying away from you. Each time I leave you, I can see I am hurting you and I hate myself for it. I don't want to leave. I don't want to keep doing this. I just want to be with you and nothing else." He sighed again, keeping his eyes to the salt water running between them. He meant every word and he felt every word. He hated himself and he was hurting the both of them each and every time they parted.

She sighed too, leaning down, resting her head on his heart. "I don't know how I can keep sharing you with the pack Jake. I missed you." She rested her head on his shoulders, sighing and hoping that she hadn't just made things worse. "We should run away. Get away from here. We would see each other more. Forget the pack, forget the supernatural life and be normal. We could be like that, I know we could." She spoke softly, touching the side of his face softly and running her figure down the side of his cheek. The water from her hand running down the side of his face, her hand ran through his wet her as she smiled. She knew that the suggestion may go either way. It could go bad or good. She just hoped that it would go good and then her dreams would come true. She bit her lip with nerves running through her.

She began to get envious when he didn't say anything. Usually it was Jacob's way to keep his anger calm and locked up. "What do you think?" she murmured, touching the side of his face again. His hand rose up her back, rewarming her back that was wet from swimming with him.

She looked into his eyes and saw fear. She shuddered when she seen it and he looked away, closing his eyes, trying to hide it. Never before had Renesmee seen fear in Jacob's eyes, not like this. "What are you so scared of Jacob?" She pulled him closer to her, holding him tight.

"I don't know a life without the pack Renesmee. I'm scared of what would happen if I felt them."

"It will be okay Jacob. I mean it. What is the worst that could happen?"

He shook his head, upset and confused to the question. He didn't know what would happen, where he would be without them. He had lived with the pack for over five years, over ten. But it was clear that he was scared. "I didn't want to be like this Ness and if I had a choice, I still wouldn't choose this life, but in a way I am glad. You make up for what I've lost with this life, you're the only reason that I'm still around. I don't know what I would do without you."

Her finger rested on his lips, no longer wanting to hear the pain he was in. It hurt her to hear it. It felt like she was getting torn into a million pieces. He was hurting and she was hurting with her. He was scared and she was scared with him. It was like they were feeling each other's emotions, like they were one person.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, wanting to make everything better for him, but to be truthful … there was nothing that she could do. "We'll get through it Jacob. I mean it we will." He looked away from her as he listened to her words. "Jacob looked to me." Her finger touched his chin making him look at her. "We will get through this, together." She leant into his warm body, her arms tightening around him. She leant into his face, kissing him. Her hands resting on either side of his face tightly. "I love you and I'll always be at you're side, no matter what you're discussions are."

He kissed her hard, and listened to her words, but he was surprised when she said that she loved him. He always thought that she did, but never was he completely sure. He sighed into her mouth, not believing what he had just heard. "I love you too," he murmured back, kissing her back, feeling all his worries melt away. She made him feel like there was nothing in life that he couldn't do, nothing to ever worry about. He loved her, and she loved him, that's all that mattered to him. She had chosen him, out of everyone in the world. He never felt so lucky!

He pulled her closer to him. Her hand ran down his chest slowly, tracing around his muscles of his neck, chest and stomach. She felt his muscles tense at her touch. She smiled and leant away from him with a smug smile, seeing how her touch affected him, she thought it was incredible.

He smiled back, turning a little red in the cheeks at his own bodies' actions. He looked down to the water, embarrassed to ask his question. "So what are your plans? I want to hear them." His hand glided through the water beside them as he spoke, but then looked up to her when he was finished speaking.

She was surprised that he had brought up the subject so soon and quickly. She thought that with how much fear he had shown in his eyes not so long ago, he wouldn't bring it up for days, if ever again. She swam away from him, thinking for a second, leaving him where he stood in the water.

Jacob looked over to Renesmee, wishing that she hadn't left him; he hated it when she left his side. He wanted her at his side always, so he would be the one to protect her. She swam on her back slowly through the water while he waited for her answer just a few feet away from her.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about that part… just a simple house with a bedroom, maybe by the beach, where no one could find us, so it's just you and me, cause that's all I want it to be Jake. Just you and me, forever, I don't want anything or anyone else in my life, only you." Renesmee blushed as she spoke to truth, her feelings and dreams all at the same time. She hadn't been so open before with anyone, only now, with him.

He smiled listening to her speaking. He could see that what she was saying, meant everything to her and he wanted to give her what she wanted, but he wasn't sure how to. It wasn't like either of them could just run away. They both had close family and friends in Forks and La Push and Jacob knew just how much the pack needed him. He couldn't just run away like that, he was the Alpha, their Alpha; it was his duty to be around to help them and be there when they needed him. He was the strongest of the pack, but at the same time, he didn't want that life anymore. He wanted his own, with her.

"I would like that," he nodded with a smiled, wrapping his arms around her again and bringing her close to him. "But we can't just leave like that. We don't have money, a plan, nothing. And you're parents wouldn't allow it either Ness," he sighed, wishing that they all could just forget within seconds of their actions been made and to get on with their lives, like he wanted to with Renesmee.

She smiled up to him, kissing him softly and slowly, holding her kiss on his lips as he pulled away the tiniest bit and brushed his lips over hers. "I know that," she murmured. "But that's the part of running away Jacob. No rules but our own."

Jacob smiled down to her again. She was sneaky, like him. "And the money?"

She laughed loudly. "Each of us has at least one bank account Jacob. Money is no object to us. I can get some easy."

"I hope that you're not going to steal it," he rolled his eyes with a sigh, thinking of how much trouble she would be in if she did steal it.

She punched him in the ribs playfully. "I don't need to Jacob. Alice has already said that I can get money from her whenever I need it, even know mum and dad think I should work for it, she gives it to me freely."

"Not enough the buy a house but," he stated.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, leaning on his shoulders so that she was looking down on him for once. "No, but it all builds up over time. You don't think I would actually run away in seconds without having preparations, do you?" She looked upon him with narrow eyes, hoping that he thought of her more as grownup now, than an eighteen-year-old-look-a-like, that didn't have plans for the future.

"I guess not. But won't Alice know what you're doing? Or you're father?" He kissed her throat after he spoke.

"I won't ask when my father's around and because I'm so close with you so much, she can't see where I am or what I'm doing anymore."

Jacob looked away from her, surprised and impressed by how much thought she had put into her plan. She had thought about it more than she had stated and without her father finding out. She was sneaky…

"Okay, but you don't do anything without my knowing about it, okay? Please?" He looked up to her with pleading eyes. He didn't want her in trouble, no that was the last thing he wanted and if she got in trouble so would he and that would mean that it would be hard for them to see each other even more than it was now. Their love was even more forbidden than Bella and Edward's had been… Werewolves were meant to kill vampires, not love them like he was.

"Thank you Jacob!" she wrapped her arms tightly around him, leaning down and kissing him harshly and passionate, that it would have shocked her parents if they were watching her.

Her hands rested on either side of Jacob's face, pushing into his warm and smooth lips harshly and strongly. His hands rested on both of her shoulders. His lips brushing against hers, half teasing her, he loved to tease her and but he loved it more when she teased him. It was Jacob's nature to tease and be playful.

She pushed harshly down upon his lips, forcing a real passionate kiss out of him. She smiled, knowing that he was teasing her. She liked it, but sometimes she just wished that he would kiss her so hard that it would hurt, and so that's what she did. She pressed harder on him, making him lose balance and fall over into the shallow water. He hadn't notice how close to the beach they had drifted. He rested back on his elbows, the water still deep enough to his chest to be covered and the rest of his body.

He held the side of Renesmee's arm which dip in the water beside him, supporting her weight as her other hand ran down the length of his torso. His muscles tensed again with her touch. He felt her smiled under his lips. He kissed her passionately, more so than before, but still kept on teasing her. She slapped the side of his arm, trying to get him to stop, and firmly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her, kissing him with a strong passion that even shocked him. He pulled away and looked at her closely, looking in her eyes, searching for something, then touching her chin and bringing her face closer to his. The tip of his tongue ran across her lips, pressing softly on her lips again and pulled back. He rested back on his elbows, looking at her. She leant closer to him, teasing him now. She copied his movements, leaning closer to him, running her tongue over his lips and pressing her body on his. The only difference between his and her actions was that she was more aggressive than he had been.

His lips met hers and she licked his lips again, pushing her tongue into his mouth, before leaning into him more. Her hand ran along his chest softly and quickly. She griped onto his shirt tightly with her hand and ripped it from his body, but without breaking his or her focus for a second. Jacob leant into her grip, resting his hands on either side of her face. He licked her lips, liking the taste of her skin, with the sweet favour of strawberries. He could feel her hand roaming along his chest softly, with his body tensing with passion from her touch. His arm reached over his shoulders, pulling her closer to him. His hand rested on her heart, feeling that it was out of control like he felt.

She broke off her kiss suddenly, moving and then kissing his neck strongly. He shuddered at the feeling of her teeth running the length of his neck slowly with each and every kiss she gave his neck and then piercing his skin with her sharp teeth, just near his pulse line. He sighed with the feeling, it didn't hurt, it was pleasure that he felt, though he couldn't explain why he was feeling pleasure from getting bitten. Her felt her tongue run over the bite she had made. He shuddered again and pulled her closer to him. His chest rising and falling against hers, with each and every deep breath he took from the feeling she was causing him.

She pulled back, shocked and worried that she had just bit him. He smiled at her smugly, with the smugness reaching his eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured, turning away embarrassed that she had lost control.

"Don't be. It was nice." She looked back to him with shock of his words. She couldn't understand his words. She had just caused him pain by bitting him. She didn't understand. She looked at him with widened eyes when he looked puzzled at her, to why she was kissing him again.

"Ness, I want you to bite me. I want to give you want you need. It's better than some animal giving it to you." She watched as the tiny bite she had started to run blood down his chest from his neck. The water made it look like there was more than there actually was, but still, she didn't want to see him hurt, even if he wanted to be.

"Please," he murmured, closing his eyes for a second and then feeling her sweet touch upon his skin, licking where his blood that was dripping down his body. Slowly he could feel that he was healing at the same time she reached the bit in his neck. She kissed it softly as it healed. "No Jacob. I'm scared that I'll only hurt if you offer it to me. I can't control it enough to know I won't hurt you," she smiled and kissed him again softly and rested her head on his forehead.

"I want you Jake. Forever," she murmured and kissed him again.

"I'm always here Renesmee," he kissed her back with another smile.

She looked at him confused by his words. She didn't know why his answer was what it had been. It wasn't want she meant. "Jacob, you didn't understand me. I want you, now," she murmured in his ear, kissing the side of his jaw line.

Finally he understood. He had got her meaning wrong. "We'll get caught," he murmured down to her as she kissed his chest, over his heart.

"I don't care Jake. We'll get caught anyway, if someone see's us or not. My father will know soon as he sees me, even if I'm not thinking about you."

"I think we should wait, wait until we are alone, until we can't be found and then you can't get into trouble. Ness, you're only technically just over ten. Sure we both will be eighteen forever, even before we both turned eighteen, but there's still the real facts." His hand ran along the side of her face, hoping that he hadn't hurt her feelings. He was only looking out for her. "Make our first time, right, special and secret only to us, okay?" he murmured and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, but this time it was different. He could feel that she was hesitant. "Please understand," he murmured and kissed her cheek.

"I thought you would want this? I thought you wanted me too?" she looked up to him, disappointed to his answer. She wanted him so much and she thought that he would be all for it, but she understood what he was saying at the same time, but still she didn't want to wait. Now was perfect in her idea. They were alone, it was late and they both were happy and feeling romantic.

"I do Ness, don't get me wrong. I just don't want you to get into trouble." He leant into her with his arm wrapping around her shoulders tight. He didn't want to disappoint her. He hated himself for what he had decided.

She nodded slowly. "Soon as we leave?" she murmured, looking up to him

"Soon as we leave," he agreed. "But for now, why don't you come home with me?" His hand ran up and down the side of her arm. She looked up to him with hopeful but wary eyes. "What about Billy?"

"He's staying at Sue's now. The house is basically mine now." He smiled wide to think that he owned his own house now. He liked having his own house and he knew Renesmee would like it too. No one would think of looking for her there, as no one but Billy, Sue and Jacob knew that Jake had the house to himself, they hadn't told anyone yet.

"You're sure it'll be okay?"

He nodded with a smile. "Of course. Ness, I want to be with you more often. I want to run away with you like you said. I want to leave, it's just going to be hard to do it, but I will do it for you. I would do anything for you." He kissed her again. This time he was the one holding their kiss. His kissed was full of passion and love and he knew that she could feel it.

She smiled under his lips, seeing that he wasn't just making up reasons for her to _really_ love him, that they were actually real. He did love her and he was watching out for her. When he said no to her, she thought that he didn't want her in the ways she wanted him, but now she saw that it was differently not what she had thought.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Text Alice or you're mum and tell them you're not coming home tonight and I'll meet you at the house, okay?" he whispered and kissed her again.

She nodded and followed him to shore. "I'll see you in a few okay?" he looked back to her as he headed in the opposite direction.

"Twenty minutes Jake, and I'll see you," she smiled and ran fast to her car. She got in quickly and pulled her phone out of her bag and began to write out her text to Alice.

_Going hunting tonight and then hanging out with Jake in the day. See you tomorrow night Alice_

_- Renesmee x_

She sent her text and started her car, heading towards Jacob's house.

Jacob ran off into the woods as a wolf, heading home and shifting back, before going and inside and cleaning the house a little and having a shower. He knew that even know Billy was staying with Sue, he wouldn't approve of Jacob dripping sea salt throughout the house and staining the wood and carpet.

Walking out of his room, with a towel in hand drying his hair and only wearing blue jeans, a knock went at Jacob's door, but it was too harsh and loud to be Renesmee. He looked at the door, thinking how odd it was and then answered it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Embry, who was standing on the step, jumping up and down, like a child who had far too much sugar.

"Hi to you too Jake."

Jacob rolled his eyes at his pack brother and best friend. "I repeat. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Party man! Paul's on my back wanting to come in and Quil, Seth and Jared wana party with us!" Embry went to step inside, when Jacob placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Embry looked down to his friend's hand on his shoulder and then looked to Jacob, not understanding why Jacob had stopped him.

"Elsewhere," Jacob glared.

Embry looked to him with narrow eyes. "Since when do you knock down partying Jake?"

"Since I have Renesmee coming over," he sighed, knowing how Embry would take this.

"Ohhh." His voice turned high pitched and humorous.

"There's no '_ohhh'_ about it Emb. We're just spending time together." He crossed his arms over his chest, no longer feeling comfortable talking about the subject they were on. It seemed to be a day that everyone was thinking of the same thing, and it was starting to annoy Jacob greatly.

"Yeah, right Jake I believe you," Embry added with a sarcastic tone, still standing on the step, waiting for him to come clean.

"I don't know what you're waiting for Emb."

"The truth," he grinned widely.

Again Jacob rolled his eyes at his friend. "You want the truth?" he asked looking to Embry, now with a smug smile, while he waited for the truth to be told. "Here's the truth."

_Slap._ "Ow!"

"Night Emb," Jacob chuckled, closing the door and walking back into the house to clean more while he waited for Renesmee to come. He could hear Embry muttering something under his breath as he talked out towards the forest. Jacob smiled smug again as he tried to listen to the muffled words, but only heard another knock at the door. He growled, picking his wet towel up from his bed and walking back out of the room and to the door. "Embry, I swear if you keep this up I'll-" he stopped in midsentence with opening the door and seeing that this time Renesmee was standing at the door, not his best friend. "Hey." He turned a light pink in the face as he looked down upon her.

"You'll what Jacob?" she murmured with a smile, kissing him softly, before he stepped aside, letting her come in.

"I-I…" he stuttered, not really been able to explain for two reasons. One reason been that he couldn't looked away from Renesmee, she had changed her clothes from an apricot almost see through dress, that was light as feathers swaying in the wind that you saw in movies, to a black thick strap dress that clung to her body with thick material of a party dress - that you saw on most teenage girls at clubs or at parties - which ended just before her knees, with matching black sandals. Never had Jacob seen her so beautifully dressed before.

The second reason was because Renesmee and Embry were good friends and to tell the truth, he didn't know what he was going to do to him if he kept on bugging him like he had been. That type of acting drove Jacob crazy!

"Get your words out Jacob," she giggled, walking inside and sitting on the chair near the door, facing the TV.

"H-how did you… You didn't go home did you?"

She looked at him in surprise. She wasn't that stupid to take a chance like that. "Of course not."

"Then how did you… and where did you get that dress?"

She smiled and giggled again. "Leah, of course silly. Who else is close enough to your house that I know and trust my clothes with?"

Jacob was impressed. She had things all planned out before hand, always, without him even knowing. He sat down on the chair beside her. "You're incredible, you know that?" he smiled, looking to the TV and then her. She stared at the TV she had turned on, listening to what he was saying. She wasn't really watching it, the TV never interested Renesmee, she was just teasing him, like usual. Playing hard to get. A smile spread across her face, caused by Jacob's words, though she didn't say anything.

"Ness, I know you're not watching that," he whispered in a deep tone.

"Yes I am," she nodded, lying, without looking back to him.

"It's CSI. You never watch that kind of thing."

She had to admit, he was right. Renesmee hated watching anything to do with the human world of blood and killing. She refused to watch it whenever she did watch the TV. But still she kept on teasing Jacob. She didn't answer nor look at him.

He got up, trying to hide the smile that was playing on his lips. "I'm going for a shower. You do want to join me?" he asked in a casual, clear cut tone, like he actually meant it.

She kept watching the TV, trying to ignore what he was doing, but slowly the words sank into her mind. She couldn't believe what she heard. She looked swiftly up to him. "You want me to… W-what did you say?"

Jacob burst out laughing. "You're not the only one who can tease Ness," he chuckled, leaning against the wall for support. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms, looking back to the TV. "Very mature Jacob," she muttered.

"It was only some fun Nessie," he murmured in her ear, nipped the side of her neck softly. She shivered with the feeling of his teeth on her neck. She hadn't ever felt a kiss from him on her neck.

"You better not be teasing me again Jake." She looked up to him with serious eyes. She wasn't in the mood to be playing around like that until they left Forks.

"Why don't you come and tell me if I'm teasing you or not?" he murmured, nipping her neck again and sitting beside her. She didn't want to fall for his trick, but she did. Jacob was the one person who made her fall for any of his tricks, kisses, needs or wants.

He looked at her for a second, seeing that her mind was made up and went into his room. She turned the TV off, throwing the TV zapper back onto the chair and quickly ran into what she thought was his room, but it was bare, there wasn't anything in it at all. She looked around and then heard a noise in the next room off of his. She peered around the side of the door and seen a double bed in a big room.

"You moved rooms?" she questioned, walking slowly into the brightly lit room, looking at each of the details while she walked in. The walls and door frame were wooden, giving it a classic country style feel to it. His bed was under a closed wooden blind window, a small cupboard sat beside the door, with small photo frames sitting on top of it, with images of her and Jacob, his father, sisters and a lady who Renesmee didn't know.

"Yeah," he answered her, looking up to her, seeing that she had walked in and was looking at his photos.

Carefully she picked up the frame with the image of the lady and his family in it. "Is-is this your mother?" she asked, looking at the photo in her hands and then to him.

He smiled briefly and walked over to her side and glanced down to the image in her hands. "Yeah," he murmured.

Renesmee looked down to the picture again. "She looked just like you. She's gorgeous Jacob."

He smiled again, crookedly, not really wanting to look at the picture. It still hurt him to think that he hadn't ever gotten to know her as well as he liked. His arm wrapped around Renesmee's shoulders, leaning into her side and then finally he looked down to the image within her hands for the first time in years. He had glanced at the image a few times a day, but never did he really look at it. He hadn't looked into the detail that was in the photo. It had been too painful, but now that he had Renesmee at his side, he felt stronger, like he could do anything as long as he had her.

He smiled down to her when she looked up to him. Carefully she set the photo frame back on his cupboard and walked over to where he was now sitting on the side of the bed. She leant into his side, seeing that he was deep in thought. Her arm wrapped around him and kissed his cheek, breaking him of the dazed state. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"She would be proud of you Jacob. I know it."

He smiled at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, kissing the top of her forehead, holding her close to him. She leant into his chest, resting the side of her face on his heart, smiling and thinking how lucky she was to have someone like Jacob. She felt special, cared for.

He lied back against the sheets, staring up to the ceiling in the dark, as he felt Renesmee fall into sleep against him. His hand ran along her arm softly as he thought of everything that had happen in the day. Now he was more than willing to run, to start his and her own life together. It was long overdue and even forever may not last long…


	2. Perfect Until It's Not

Slowly Jacob awoke to Renesmee's soft touch upon his lips. He smiled, opening his eyes and seeing her upside down, leaning over top of him as she kissed him. He smiled and sat up, taking her face in his hands, kissing her softly and briefly, until she pulled away, pushing softly down on his chest, making him lye back down again.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she murmured, kissing him again like she had been before he moved. Jacob smiled at her. "You can wake me up any day if it's going to be like that." He lent up into the grip of her lips, with his hand running down the length of her neck and down her arm. He watched as her eyes closed lightly and softly, enjoying his touch.

It was dark in his room. The only light was fades of red light shining through the wooden blinds, around the windows. Everything was quiet outside of the house, only the sound of rain could be heard and every now and then a call of a bird. It was summer in La Push and the only different in summer was that it was warmer and at times it was a little sunnier, but not by much.

Renesmee lay beside Jacob, looking into his eyes with a smile. She curled into his chest, thinking and feeling his warm around her.

"What time is it?" he asked, brushing the side of her arm softly with his hand.

"Ten o'clock."

"When do you got to go home?"

"Tonight," she grinned, knowing that it was most likely she would have a full day with him.

"How nice," he smiled with a light sigh, kissing her again. "I'm going to miss this tonight."

She leant over him as he laid on his back, looking up to her. She looked at him first with confusion and then smugness. "Then let me give you something to remember me by," she grinned, leaning down on him, her hand running down the length of his torso and up to his neck again, kissing him harshly.

"Forget it Ness. I know what you're up to."

She ignored him, her hand running down his body again and along his leg to his knee. She nipped the side of his neck, tempted to bite him again like last night. He shuddered with feeling of the touch of her teeth once again gazing his neck. He wanted her to bite him; he wanted it a lot, more than anything he had ever felt before.

"Ness," he murmured in a half gasp, half sigh.

"Yes Jacob?" she smiled against the skin of his neck, knowing what he wanted and started teasing him again. She kissed his neck a little harder, her teeth gazing harsher over his neck and then kissed him hard where she had bit him yesterday.

"Don't tease," he growled, touching softly around the back of her neck.

She began to do exactly what he asked her not to do. Her lips ran down his neck, over his shoulder and nipped at his chest, careful not to break his skin. She could feel that his body was hotter than she had ever felt it before. She was happy to think that she was the main reason why. She pressed herself against him softly, her hands running down the sides of his arms and torso as she kissed him with feather like touch.

His hands stayed on her shoulders, and almost at the point of panting. It was true, she was driving him crazy in a good way, but she was starting to test his control to the point that it was beginning to be extreme.

Her hands ran quickly over his chest, causing goose bumps over his skin to rise. He took a deep breath because of the feeling. It was weird for him to feel goose bumps. He wasn't cold, no, he was shy.

He felt her teeth gaze over his neck again. He leant into the grip of her mouth, wanting to feel the bite. He was addicted to her bite, to the feeling that it gave him, and he didn't understand why. "Ness, bite me please." His voice was basically a beg. "I need you to."

She pulled away from him, a little surprised by his words. A smug and dark look came to her eyes and lips. "Why Jacob?" she asked, her voice a tease. "It is seducing for you?"

He looked up to her with annoyed eyes. Yes he knew what she was trying to do to him, and yes he accepted it and was using it in his own way, but he wasn't going to take things to the length she wanted just yet. "Yeah," he teased, making her think that she was going to get what she wanted, that she was going to win. Her eyes gleamed wide in surprise to his answer. At first she wasn't sure if he was just teasing her again, but if he was, she wouldn't be disappointed this time, because she expected it.

She leant back down to him, kissing his neck a little harsher than the last time, leaning into him and gazed her teeth along his neck. Softly she broke his skin and kissed the wound, licking his blood as it dripped.

All the tension he was feeling from her teasing him, from what she had been doing, basically followed out of him in the second she bit him, though he knew the feeling from the bite wouldn't last long as it was only a bite of a pen's points. It would heal far too quickly.

A loud bang and bash at the door made them both jump. "Jake come on! I know you're in there! I need to talk to you now‼"

Jacob flopped down against the bed with hearing Paul's voice. Renesmee looked down to him and smiled, kissing the side of his cheek. "Aren't you going to get that?" she murmured in his ear softly, so Paul wouldn't hear her speaking.

"No."

"Jake! Open the bloody door now!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" he looked to Renesmee and kissed her softly as he sat up and jumped out of bed. "Stay here please," he whispered. She smiled and nodded, watching him walk out of his room. She hoped that Paul wasn't going to take Jacob away from her with whatever he wanted. She hoped that their day was only going to be her and him together. It was too rare of a thing for them to be together, let alone for a full day.

Jacob took his time getting the door for Paul and when he seen his pack brother's face, he was glad that he had. "Okay, what's this about?" he sighed.

Paul's face darkened, shaking his head. "You seriously don't know what's going on?" he demanded with a harsh tone. Jacob looked at him confused and clueless. His eyes narrowed carefully, wary, unsure what to expect.

Paul threw his arms in the air, walking half away and then back. "You're all over the freaking internet man! All over the news! Do you know what you've done to us? How much danger you've put us in?"

Jacob eyes widened with shock. He couldn't understand why he was on either the news or the internet. He hadn't done anything to get on them. His hands were shaky, but not from rage, no, from fear of what was going on, he was more worried about the Cullen's, what he had done could easily affect them… He didn't want to think it. "What are you talking about Paul? This better not be a practical joke."

"You're seriously telling me that you haven't watched the TV from five this morning until now?"

"Yes I am."

"Come on Jacob! I know how 'into' the news you are! What could possibly stop-" Paul stopped midsentence, looking over Jacob's and to Renesmee who was now standing at the door of Jacob's room.

"What's going on?" she whispered, wondering if she should have shown herself, when Jacob told her to stay on his bed.

Paul growled and looked to Jacob, seeing what was going on, but then focused on why he had come. He threw his hands in the air again and pushed past Jacob, heading towards the TV. He grabbed the remote and turned it on.

Jacob looked to both Paul and Renesmee, still confused to what was going on, and then he hears the news report coming from the TV.

'_Now and back to our main story in La Push Washington, were well what people are calling a monster has been seeing, but not just any monster, but what it looks like to be, a werewolf.'_

A video came up on the screen. It was late at night, and a boy was leaving a girl on the beach, his figure burred as she walked away from him and then a wolf was there. A russet wolf, it was no double it was Jacob. You could tell that it was Jacob with how his body was shaped, the tattoo on the side of his arm and muscle mass that was more toned and buffer than the rest of his pack. Jacob looked to both Renesmee and Paul, shocked and horrified to how easily he had been caught.He thought that it was safe to shift where he had. He was in the forest, well covered and secret.

'_At least they didn't take any notice to Ness,_' he thought, feeling so stupid. Never did he think that he would get caught, not on his own land…

'_The werewolf was spotted on First Beach of La Push last night. We have been told that hunters will be heading out to find it later on today. Police are questioning residents around the area.'_

"Shit," Jacob mumbled, looking up to Renesmee, worried to what was going to happen now. It was just great! Half of Jacob's face was shown on TV and then his as a wolf, if that wasn't bad enough without the hunters and the police been involved. If he wasn't careful, he would be caught for sure.

"So what do we do now?" he murmured, staring at the TV. He knew that was a stupid question, especially around Paul when Jacob was the Alpha. He had let everyone of his pack down.

"We'll be okay Jacob. We will be," Renesmee spoke softly to him, sitting down on the couch beside him and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah for you maybe!" Paul growled. "None of us can go out there now! Not with those hunters. God knows what they have planned. You've ruined us Jacob!"

"Well if you think it's so bloody easy, then you be the leader, cause I'm done with it!" Jacob stormed out of the house, shifting and running towards the beach.  
He didn't care if the hunters found him or not, he just wanted to get away from Paul, from everyone. He meant what he said, he had more than enough of been the leader, it was too hard for him when everyone told him that he let them down, that he wasn't good enough, that he was a lover of the bloodsuckers now, unlike how he used to be. He had enough of been told of what to be and who to be. He just wanted to be himself, no one else, and to live his own life with his imprint.

"Jacob no, you can't go!" Rensmee tried to stop him before he left, but he was too quick for her to stop him. Paul grabbed her arm softly as he shifted and ran, holding her back from getting hurt. He didn't want another case of Emily on his watch, when he was more than able to stop it from happen.

"You're an idiot Paul! Jacob was a far better more Alpha than you ever could be!" she shouted, hitting his arm, making him let her go. She ran after Jacob as fast as she could, seeing him as he ran towards the beach.

"Jacob! Stop!" she called, but he was too far away to hear her. She knew that if he heard her running after him, he would stop. She knew that if there was a chance that she got caught, he would stop it from happening. He cared far more for her safety than his own.

He shifted back, pulling on his jeans and sitting beside the ocean on a log. He kicked the sand harshly, sending it into the wind. Somehow Paul was the only that was able to make Jacob lose control so easily. He annoyed him to no extent, even with just a few words. Over the years Jacob had learnt to control himself, but it was Paul that made that skill look invisible.

Renesmee stopped looking around for him franticly and then seen him sitting on a log near the ocean. She sighed in relief to see that he was human and safe again. Slowly she walked up to him, with her hair swaying in the strong winds, sending it behind her as she walked.

"Thank god I found you," she murmured, sitting beside him.

"Ness, please… I don't think you should be here." He went to run off again, but she grabbed his wrist in a tight hold, not letting him go. "I'm fine Jacob," she whispered.

He tried to fight her hand off, but she was too quick for him. She grabbed his other wrist as he fought to get out of her grasp. "Ness, you don't understand how close I am at going off," he said, almost gasping with the fight against the want of shifting again.

"Then calm down," she murmured calmly, letting go of his wrists and pulling him closer to her, with her arms wrapping tightly around him. She knew Jacob more than enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her, even on his worst day. He loved her too much to hurt her, she could see that he loved her more than Sam loved Emily, more than her own parents loved each other. What they had was something rarer than any love she's ever seen before. Yes she hadn't been around for long to see incredible love, if she had been born human, but she lived in the world of the supernatural, and no one had ever seen a love and a bond so strong like her parents, like Sam and Emily's. And Jacob agrees with her. He never thought that he would ever see a stronger love than Bella's for Edward, and yet he was living a life of it.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he murmured, with his eyes closed tight, fighting the anger he was feeling, now easier thanks to her hold upon him. He had been so afraid of hurting her, too scared to get near her, but her touch of love was all he needed to win the fight against himself.

"Forget what Paul said Jacob. It was an accident."

"I just want to get out of here Ness. I was serious with what I said."

She nodded and smiled, thinking of all the things they could and would do together. It felt like her life was finally starting and it was starting with him. _What a good way to start a new real life out_, she thought, knowing that whichever life she lived, both of them, both old and new, had started out with the love of her life. With Jacob, the only one that she knew she would ever love.

Her hand ran down his chest and then looked back up to him. "So shall we start with getting out of here today?" she asked with a smile, not worried if they started their plan for running today or tomorrow. She wasn't worried when they left, as long as it was soon, really soon, cause she wanted him all to herself.

"Now, if you want to."

She grinned and nodded. "Starting off with?"

"The internet of course," he smiled back and started walking towards the beach.

She looked at him as he walk away, confused to what he had just said. She didn't understand how on earth the internet was going to help them run away together. "How is that going to help?" she asked, running over to his side and taking his hand.

"Well it's not like we can travel twelve hours to see a few houses without someone thinking there was something going on, so we can use the internet to look at houses."

Now it clicked in her mind what he was thinking. "Smart," she grinned, feeling a little silly to how she didn't think of that herself.

They walked back to Jacob's house and found that Paul had finally left them be. Jacob just hoped that no one else of the pack would come around anytime soon to rub in how stupid he was to get so easily caught, but even if they did come, the worst was over with, as Paul was the harshest with words and actions in the pack.

Jacob handed Renesmee a large orange laptop as she sat on Jacob's bed while he went and got his other laptop. She leant up against the wall, opening and turning the machine on, while waiting for Jacob. It didn't take long until they both were looking at houses all over America, even a few overseas.

"Hey Ness, look at this one." Jacob leant onto his side, moving the screen over to Renesmee for her to have a look at the house he had found. It was located in Miami, right on the beach. Though it was only a small house because of its location, it was perfect for the two of them.

Renesmee took the laptop into her hands and started looking at the images that was given of the house. It was a white house, with a huge master bedroom with white walls, a huge kitchen with black bench tops and white cupboards. The lounge room was also huge with cream carpets, leather chairs and a huge TV screen sitting on the wall, between two huge windows looking out to the sea. There was a bathroom connected to the master bedroom that was huge too. With a square bath that was big enough for four people. Its walls were covered in black and white tiles, with potted tropical plants in the doorway.

"That's amazing," she gasped, looking up to him. She loved the house so much! She couldn't take her eyes of it for a second. She could really see herself living in such a house as it with someone like Jacob. It was incredible in her point of view.

Jacob smiled at her and looked to the screen with her. "Out of all the houses I've seen today, I liked that one the most." He looked to Renesmee, wanting to see what she thought.

"I think so too," she agreed, scrolling down the page to read more about it. She gasped when she seen its price. Her heart fell, knowing that never would they be able to afford it, let alone in such a small amount of time.

"A-a million dollars?" she stuttered, sitting back, looking to Jacob.

He looked to her surprised. "Didn't you say that you're family had a heap of money?"

"Yeah, but Jacob, never would I be able to get away with asking for that kind of money. They would start wondering what was going on if I asked or had that kind of money and then we still have to buy the furniture."

"No actually, we don't. The furniture comes _with_ the house."

Renesmee's eyes widened with shock. She didn't know that you could get houses with furniture in them. Now the offer sounded too good. But still, she sat against the wall of Jacob's room, knowing that no way would either of them be able to own a house like it.

Jacob looked back to Renesmee, seeing her disappointed. "Just tell them the truth Ness. You want to go on a huge shopping spree. I mean, it's not like you actually have asked them for much in your life. It's about time they let you do something big like that. They have the money, so why not?"

"And what am I going to tell them that I will be buying?"

Jacob shrugged, not thinking of that. "I don't know. New clothes, bed, makeup, shoes, motorbike, car…"

"Car? Motorbike? I'm old enough to drive Jake."

He smiled smug and she could tell that he had a plan. "You never got a births certificate, did you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course not. It would look a little weird if it said vampire human hybrid on it." She imagined someone looking at the births certificate and the seeing _Human_ hybrid written down. She giggled to herself thinking of the reaction the person would have seeing it.

Jacob looked away soon as he heard her answer. He had an idea, thanks to Embry. "Embry," he murmured, looking to her with a smug smile.

She looked at him confused to how Embry had suddenly gotten into the conversation, and then she realized what he was thinking. Embry had gotten in contact with J. Jenks shortly after the Volturi had come shortly after her birth, and he learnt how to make fake ids, passports, birth certificates and death certificates. It was just the thing they needed.

She smiled and hugged Jacob tightly. She could ask for the money and get a new car what _would look like_ a million dollar car and then have enough left over for the house. The car she already had was just an old one that her mother no longer wanted, so she gave it to Renesmee, but she only ever drove it late at night, so no one would see her on the road. None of the Cullen's were worried about her driving, as she was a very good driver, thanks to been half vampire. Everything was going to plan so far.

For the rest of the day, they both hung out together on the beach, hunting through the forest –careful not to find a hunter or someone that would catch them – or just sitting in the house talking. Night fall came quicker than Renesmee nor Jacob wanted and soon it was time for her to go home.

Jacob drove over to Leah's so that he could get Rensmee's old car and drive her home. He started up the engine as she got in and before they even got to Forks, she had fallen asleep leaning against him as he drove. He looked down to her. She was smiling in her sleep, her hand resting on his heart, sleeping soundly against him. He pulled up at the Cullen's house and she still didn't awake. He nudged her softly, murmuring, "Ness," and running his hand down the side of her face, but still she didn't wake.

He opened the door quietly as he could and then rolled back his seat so that he could carry her inside, hoping to not wake her in the process. Carefully he picked her up, holding her tightly against him. He felt her smile against his skin, but still not waking. '_Hey Edward, open the door will you? And be quiet. Ness's asleep,'_ Jacob thought as he got near the door. He heard footsteps coming to the door as he approach. The door opened and Edward and Bella stood at the doorway, holding back the door for both Renesmee and Jacob. Each of them murmured a low and almost silent 'hey' trying not to wake Renesmee as she stayed asleep.

"Mind?" Jacob asked, almost silent as looked to her room on the left, just behind where Edward was sanding. He didn't say a thing to Jacob. It was Bella that spoke. "Of course not Jacob," she smiled and nodded. He nodded once to her and smiled, walking past Edward and into Renesmee's room.

It was a small room, painted in a light blue. All of her cupboards and shelves were white and the carpet cream. He walked slowly over to the side of her bed, leaning down and putting her down gently. His hand brushed down the side of her face, looking down to his own angel as she slept. "I love you," he murmured, and smiled, kissing her lips softly, before soundlessly walking back out to Bella and Edward, closing the door behind him.

Renesmee smiled after hearing Jacob leave the room. "I love you too." She couldn't think of any better way to go to sleep in her own home with her parents around. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Edward looked unimpressed by Jacob kissing Renesmee, but Bella was all smiles. She couldn't think of anyone better to be a boyfriend to her daughter than her best friend that Jacob still was, even after all these years.

"Why is she so tired Jacob?" Edward questioned him, with a warning tone to his voice.

"Because we have been running just about all day," Jacob stated, with a calm tone, though he could tell that Edward was thinking the worst of him, like usual…

"Oh really? I haven't ever seen her this tired."

Jacob rolled his eyes, sick of the games that Edward played.

"Edward just calm down," Bella said and placed a firm hand on her husband's chest, pushing him back a step from Jacob.

"I guess I better get going," Jacob mumbled and headed for the door, walking outside and towards the forest. He knew that he was only welcome in the Cullen's house by Renesmee and Bella. He got along with all the Cullen's, but he only truly felt welcome by Renesmee and Bella. It seemed to be, even now, Edward didn't want Jacob around, no matter what he did or thought.

"Jake wait!" He turned and seen Bella running humanly over to him, holding out her hand to him. He smiled for a brief seconds glad to see that she was wanting to see him.

"Forget Edward. He's just doing the whole protective father thing," she smiled and took Jacob's hands in her own. He looked down into her golden eyes, missing the chocolate brown her eyes used to be. He missed her warmth that he used to feel. It still hurt him to see what she had become; but at least he still had Renesmee's warmth and chocolate brown eyes to look into and to love her. She meant the world to him. He didn't know what he would do without her, he truly didn't. He loved her too much to ever see her hurt or for anything to ever happen to her. That was the only part that he hated that she was _only_ half vampire. That still human sickness existed in her world, which wouldn't if she was a full vampire.

He nodded and smiled down at Bella. "I don't think that's all of it Bells. It's just… I don't know, it's like you and me all over again. I guess he's been more like a father to the both of you," he smiled again, watching her turn away from his glare.

"You're still reading me like you used to," she murmured.

He chuckled, letting go of her hand. "I don't read you Bells. I just pay attention."

She looked back up to him and smiled. "So what happen with the whole getting caught thing last night?"

Jacob's face fell with her question. "I don't know what happen. I didn't even know there was anyone around-" he was stopped midsentence by Bella's finger placed over his lips.

"Just be careful, okay?"

He nodded, feeling better that she understood what had happen, more than Paul had earlier. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," he waved to her as he took off into a fast run, heading towards the forest.

Early in the morning, around six, Renesmee woke up and was disappointed that she didn't wake up with Jacob at her side like the morning before. She loved the feeling of his warm and secure arms around her, holding her tightly against him. She had only had it once, and now she wanted it forever. _Soon enough_, she thought, running her fingers over her lips, where Jacob had kissed her last night after putting her to bed. She flopped back against her bed, looking up to the blue ceiling while she thought of everything that was going on and what was going to happen. She knew that her thoughts were safe, as she knew that every second day her parents would go out hunting early in the morning. Only Alice and Rosalie were around.

Today would be the day that she would ask Alice for the money and while her father was away because it would be the perfect time. He wouldn't know the _real_ reason to why she was asking for the money, which was the plan.

Soon as she finished thinking about what she had to do, Alice came booming into her room, scaring the hell out of Renesmee because she hadn't heard her coming.

"Morning sweety," Alice chimed, going over to Renesmee and hugging her softly, before opening the pulled curtains, so that the morning light shone into Renesmee's bedroom.

"Morning Alice," she smiled and yawned.

"So how was your time with Jacob?" she asked, sitting on her bed next to her niece.

"Fine. Hunting, mainly."

Alice was one for all ears when it came to her niece's time spent with Jacob. She was always interested and it wasn't for the same reasons that Edward was interested. He was only interested to make sure Jacob wasn't taking advantage of his daughter, like he thought Jacob would do. But Renesmee knew better than to think that and so did Alice and Bella.

"That reminds me. Um Alice, I would like to buy a new car and a motorbike, to so I can spend some more time with Jake. I was hoping to get a really cool car, one that's pretty and fast."

"Okay," Alice replied with a voice that sounded like music. "How much do you want?"

Renesmee watched as she took a cheque book from the back of her jeans. "You carry a cheque book around now?" she couldn't get over her aunt. She just hoped that Alice hadn't seen what the reason was for wanting the money, but if she had, why was she so willing to give it to her?

"Renesmee, just tell me the number."

"Um," she paused for a second, thinking and swallowing hard on a lump that had formed in her throat, hoping to God that that it was going to work. "Three million," her voice was a bird's chirp. Alice looked down to the cheque book and started writing, without any questions asked. She ripped off the piece of paper handing it to Renesmee, before pulling it back from her.

Renesmee looked to Alice a little confused. "Just be responsible with it, okay?" Alice smiled, and handed the cheque to her. Ness looked down to the paper that was addressed to her, she smiled and hugged her aunt tightly, she couldn't get over how easily things were going!

"Thank you, thank you so much Alice!" she cried with happiness.

"It's no problem Ness. You don't ask for much and its not like we don't have millions already," she smiled and laughed.

Alice left Renesmee in piece. Ness couldn't get her eyes off of the cheque she had just received. It was her first cheque ever and it was worth far more than they needed for the house, but still they would need money after they buy the house. They would still have bills to play. Surly the two million left over would last a few years if they were careful.

She picked up her phone and started texting Jacob.

_I got the money Jake! I got three million dollars for us‼ _

She sat back against her bed, waiting for his reply.

Jacob was asleep when his phone vibrated on his cupboard near the door. He got up and walked over, getting the phone and sat back on the bed, reading that the message was from Ness. He smiled, thinking how nice it was to wake up to a message from her. He was surprised that she had gotten the money so soon and quickly.

_Three million? _

_We only needed one. _

_Did she ask anything? What now? _

_- Jake xxx_

_He sent his message and waited for hers._

It wasn't long before Renesmee got Jacob's message. She awed at the xxx kissed he wrote in the message. She had been too excited to even think to have sent something like that in her first message to him.

_Two left over for us to live on silly. No she didn't ask a question at all… Now we go and look at cars. But I think we better go to Seattle and try and find a good one. Make it look at least like I was trying to get a huge expensive one. _

– _Ness xxx_

He smiled, seeing how clever and well thought out she was.

_Fair enough. Clever girl _

_So when are we going? And when are we leaving? _

She thought for a minute before replying for what she was hoping to be the final time. She knew when he asked when they were 'leaving' he meant running away to their new house with her.

_Today to Seattle? I don't know when we should leave. What do you think?_

_Sure, sure. Today will be fine with me. _

_Maybe leave it a month and not talk to each other or something. _

_Try and make it maybe look like we aren't together? _

_I don't know..._

_Talk soon, leaving now. Love you x_

"Love you too," she murmured, looking down to the message, pressing her phone against her chest tightly.

She got up and started getting dressed into a cool ice blue dress, much a like the apricot dress she had worn two days ago. Looking in her cupboard, she looked for some sandals that would go with her dress and chose a soft white pair.

Renesmee sat back on her bed, and started waiting for Jacob, keeping an eye on the clock. She started to wonder where he was when half an hour passed, but she guessed that he got caught up with the pack or something. But then after an hour and a half, she started to worry. Jacob had _never_ been late to meet up with her and she knew that he would never stand her up.

She picked up her phone and started dialling his number, but it was dead. She sighed deeply and threw her phone back on her bed. Wishing she knew where he was.

Emmett was passing her door when he heard her sigh. "What's wrong kiddo?" he asked with a deep voice and a wide smile.

"Jacob's over an hour late and not answering his phone. It's not like him to do something like that."

Emmett came into Renesmee's room and sat next to her on her bed, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, comforting her. "I'm sure he just got caught up with things. You know what it is like with the pack and all."

"Yeah, but, he doesn't want to be like that anymore Emmett. He doesn't want a life of been in a pack anymore or be an Alpha."

"I'm sure he's fine kiddo. But if he's not back within the next thirty minutes, _we'll_ go out and look for him, alright?" He raffled her hair walked humanly out of her room.

"Thanks Emmett."

Renesmee was grateful that her uncle and Jacob got along so well and that they were good friends. It was nice to know that she knew someone who was looking out for Jacob, other than his pack. It would be sad when the day comes and both of them leave. She will miss her family greatly, and all her friends in the wolf pack.

She lay back on her bed again and looked to the ceiling, looking to her clock on the wall every ten minutes. Quickly, the half an hour passed and Renesmee started to get even more worried.

"Emmett?" she called, getting up and walking through each of the rooms of the house, until she found him in the lounge room, sitting on the sofa next to Rosalie.

He looked up to her soon as she entered the room. "Nothing?" he questioned her.

She shook her head, near tears. She could just feel that there was something wrong. He was now over two hours late for her. Something like that had never happened.

Emmett got up. "We'll find, don't worry."

"What's going on?" Rose asked, looking to Renesmee and then Emmett.

"Jacob's missing," she cried, not able to hold back the tears anymore. Emmett found her hand and squeezed it tightly in hers. "We'll find him Ness. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Mind if I come?"

Renesmee was surprised that she was offering her help to find Jacob. They hadn't ever got along. It was a tease and test relationship between them, or so it seemed.

Emmett looked down to Renesmee and then to Rosalie, seeing that maybe it was best that she didn't come, considering the circumstances.

"I think it'll be best if I just go Rose."

She nodded and sat back down.

Both Emmett and Renesmee made their way downstairs and outside. She didn't know where to start looking and then when they both looked to their right, down the road, Embry was jogging up the road towards the house. He looked up and spotted the two just outside of the huge white house.

"Hey guys, have either of you seen Jake this morning? I haven't seen him."

Renesmee looked up to Emmett, her face full of worry. She looked back down the road to where Embry was. He was a fast runner, even in his human form. "No, we haven't. We're going out to look for him," she answered him. "He was supposed to come and pick me up two hours ago."

Embry looked to her oddly, knowing how much Nessie meant to Jacob. He knew that Jacob would _never _leave her hanging in the unknown to where he was and what was happening.

"I'll help you look."

Renesmee smiled to Embry. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to make her feel better. She was like a little sister to him. He felt protective of her when Jacob wasn't there to protect her and keep her safe.

"Okay. Renesmee you go South, I'll go North and Embry, you go East. Meet back here in sixty if we don't find anything, okay?" Emmett spoke with an all business tone now. He knew how much Jacob meant to his niece and Jacob was a good friend to him.

Before Emmett or Embry could say another thing, Renesmee ran off South, running as hard and fast as she could. The trees blurred around her while she ran. The warm wind gushed around her tightly with the speed she had up. She listened closely to everything around her, not letting a sound go past her unnoticed. Every one of her senses her on alert. She wasn't going to give up until she found Jacob.

_God I hope he's okay,_ she thought over and over as she ran. She had no idea what she would do if something had happen to him. He was her world, the only person that she would ever love. He meant everything to her, more than her own life. She couldn't and wouldn't live without him. Her love for him was more than her own mother had for her father. It was stronger, by far.

She kept on running for twenty minutes and started to think about turning back and going back to the house. It was going to take at least fifteen minutes or more to get back to the Cullen's and the hour was just about up. The last thing she wanted was them coming and looking for her when she was already on her way back, all because she was a little late.

The wind suddenly shifted and she picked up Jacob's woodsy musky scent carried in the wind, and then... blood. She gasped when she smelt it, her heart beating faster than ever she had felt it. Her heart felt torn as she ran towards the scent, hoping even more than before that he was only injured.

She kept running and then finally she came into a clearing, where the grass was shorter and there were fewer trees. She could smell the scent of human, but it only confused her greatly. She couldn't understand why humans would be around in such think and dense forest. It was miles and miles away from the road. Any human without a compass would get lost easily.

Her run slowed into a fast walk. His scent grew and with it, the smell of blood. She looked around frantic and then finally she seen him. He was lying on his side, shivering, in his wolf form, with a cage around him. Blood gushed from his shoulder, with what looked like tranquilizers sticking out over his shoulder.

"Jake!" she cried and ran over to his side. Trying to break the bars that held him in. "I'll get you out, Don't worry," she cried. She pushed down on the steel bars, trying to break them, but they were stronger than she was.

Her hand brushed against Jacob's paw as she tried to break him free. His eyes opened from her touch. He looked at her and he barked, shaking his head, trying to get her to leave.

"I'm not leaving you," she sobbed, making those words a vowed to him. No matter what happened, she wouldn't leave his side; because she knew that if that situation was in reverse, he wouldn't be leaving her wither.

She heard a sound behind her and Jacob barked again, but this time it was more of a snarl. "So the mutt can stick up for himself, eh?" someone said behind Renesmee. She gasped and turned around, seeing two pale men with blood red eyes, walking out of the forest, armed with guns and other hunting materials. She knew easily that they both were vampires. Old vampires too from the way their skin looked.

One had a long black hair and was muscular. The other had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. They both wore jeans and black and white T-shirts.

"Leave him alone! He's not hurting you!"

"It's only a little fun kid, don't take it personally."

"Yeah, until we trade him in for the bounty," the blond haired man laughed darkly.

Renesmee hissed at the two of them, and went to step forward, but Jacob gripped a piece of material from her dress, softly in his mouth, stopping her. She looked back at him, seeing that his eyes were pleading with her not to try and fight them alone.

"Not going to fight now?" The blond haired man questioned Renesmee, his tone dark and full of humour. If it wasn't for Jacob sitting just beside her, she would have tried to fight them. It wasn't like she couldn't fight, because she could, just not as well as some vampires…

A loud but weak howl came from Jacob. It ripped through the forest and could be heard for miles.

"He's calling the others! For god sake Sam, finish him for the others finish us," the black haired man said.

Renesmee's eyes went wide, hearing the two speaking. She stood beside Jacob, murmuring it to him to stop howling. She didn't know if it would do them any better or not. From the corner of her eye, see seen the blond haired man getting a gun out of his back pocket, aiming it at Jacob. She leant closer to him, covering Jacob's body, so that there was no clean shot.

"Come on kid! Get out of the way and you just might be spared."

A tear shed down Renesmee's cheek. It was going to be either one or both of them. She just hoped that it was her, not Jacob. She wouldn't live without him. "No. I won't!"

"Just kill the two of them," the black haired man sighed, sick of waiting for his partner to finish the job.

Renesmee leant closer down to Jacob, trying to shield him. His paw rested on top of her hand, looking up to her with both sorry and pleading eyes. He wanted her to run away from him, so at least she wouldn't be hurt, but he knew, even if he was in his human form and was telling her to run, she wouldn't.

She felt his paw rest on her hand and she looked back to him, gripping his giant paw tightly in her palm. She heard a sound and waited for the pain or a sound of pain from. The last thing she wanted to see was him dying in front of her … but nothing happen.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size and strength?" a familiar voice growled. She turned around to where the men had been standing before, to see Seth pulling back the gun that the blond haired man was holding tightly in his grasp. Seth broke the gun in two so it wouldn't work. She couldn't see the other man anywhere in sight.

"So someone like you?" the blond vamp asked.

Seth smiled smug. "Nah, I'm too strong for you." With one hit of Seth's arm, the blond vampire had crashed onto the ground in one loud thud and was no longer moving. She would have thought that he was finished with, if she didn't know vampires better than that.

He smiled and turned to Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee smiled widely and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him, grateful for how good his timing was. "Thank you Seth," she murmured into his shoulder, the tears of both fear and happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"It's no problem Ness. Don't worry." He gripped her tightly, not wanting to think of how close he had come to losing both of his best friends.

She let go of him and smiled. He smiled back, about to take a step forward when he seen the other vampire across from them. He put his arms up in protectiveness of Renesmee, shielding her in case of anything happen.

The black haired vampire, pulled a gun, just as Emmett appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him harshly around the waist as Embry grabbed hold of the gun and broke it into a million pieces. Seth held Renesmee, covering her eyes as Emmett finished off both of the vampires for good.

"I could have done that you know?" Seth said smugly to Embry.

"Into that many pieces? I only see two pieces you've broke," he laughed, kneeling down to Jacob and breaking the bars that held him inside, as he spoke to Seth.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Emmett asked, walking quickly over to Renesmee and hugged her.

"I'm fine." Her voice was light and shocked, from not been able to believe how easily Embry was able to break the bars. It was like a toothpick for him.

The four pieces of the cage that held Jacob captive fell to the ground and away from Jacob soon as Embry broke the links that held it together. Jacob tried to stand, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Jake take it easy," Seth said, standing beside Embry as they looked over Jacob's shoulder. Embry carefully pulled the four tranquillizers from his shoulder, allowing it to finally heal now that they were out. But neither Seth nor Embry could work out where all the blood was coming from. It was only the tranquilizers that appeared to have pierced his skin, but that was only a pin prick. They alone weren't big enough to cause the huge gashes.

Jacob tried to stand again, but only fell again. "Jake now is no time to play the strong-he-man. You need medical attention. Now phrase back so we can give it to you at the Cullen's," Embry said, trying to get Jacob in his grip for when he shifted back.

He shook his head, refusing to change back. He looked to Renesmee and then tried to stand again.

She didn't understand why he wasn't shifting back. She went over to his side, wrapping her arms carefully around his shoulders, nearing into him. "You have to change back Jacob. I want you better again. Please," she murmured and kissed his neck softly, holding him tighter for a second, before stepping back.

His figure became blurred for a second and then he was lying on his side as a human once again. She gasped when she seen the gushed going down the side of his shoulder, down his arm. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him as Embry helped Jacob stand.

"I thought I had lost you," she murmured, feeling his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"You never will," he murmured back weakly and smiled. "I'll see you at home."

She nodded and smiled, letting Embry help Jacob walk back to the Cullen's house. Seth stood behind Renesmee, putting his hand softly on her shoulder. "He'll be fine Renesmee. Don't worry."

She nodded and looked back to Seth as Emmett took the lead on the way back home. "He has to be," she cried. He pulled her into his arms as they took the long walk back to the Cullens.


	3. Welcome Back Wolf Boy

"Why won't he wake up?" Renesmee cried, slamming her hands down on the Cullen's kitchen table, talking to herself. It had been two days since they had found Jacob, injured and locked up in a cage by vampires that planned to trade him in for catching the werewolf that was seen all over the news when he was caught on the beach.

"Renesmee, his body is coming out of shock from the tranquilizers. They poisoned his body, because he wasn't just animal as the tranquillizers are meant for. He's just exhausted. He'll be okay," Carlisle said softly, coming in the kitchen door when he heard her question.

She looked over her shoulder, looking to her grandfather and hoping that he was right. That Jacob would be okay. "And the gushes on his arm? Why haven't they healed? His an instant healer Carlisle."

"That's something that I cannot understand," he shook his head from side to side, going over to her side and sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.

"He has to be," she murmured. She jumped off the stool that she was sitting on and walked upstairs into the guest bedroom which Jacob was sleeping in. She leant down beside him, resting her head on his bed and taking his hand softly into hers.

She could hear her heart beat in her ears from the fear that she was feeling. She squeezed his hand tightly for a second and then let it go. "Wake up Jake, please." Her voice was a murmur, with tears running down the side of her face. Her hand stroked the side of his arm, around the gashes that still hadn't healed. He felt cooler to his usual self, but still he was warm. She kissed his cheek softly, leaning back down onto his bed, sighing deeply.

Her eyes closed, thinking, _I want you to wake up Jacob. I want you to wake up now!_ Another tear rolled down her cheek as she fell into a light sleep. She had been staying awake for hours on end for the past two days, too worried for sleep to ever come to her.

A few hours later, she felt movement in her hand. Her eyes flashed open within a second of feeling the movement. She looked down to her hand and seen Jacob's squeezing her hand back. "Jacob?" she whispered.

His eyes didn't open, he was still too weak. He could feel the gushes on his arm, stinging like a bee's bite down his arm, with heat pulsing all around his shoulder and down his arm, like a weak fire. "I'm sorry," he murmured weakly, almost silent.

"Jacob oh my god, you're okay!" she gasped, and hugged him softly. He tiled his head into her neck with his hand weakly touching her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ness," he murmured.

"For what?" she smiled and kissed him.

"For hurting you, for scaring you, for everything, I'm sorry."

She looked back to him, smiling, just happy to see that he was awake. "It's okay Jacob," she kissed him again and looked up to his face to see that his eyes were actually open. She looked into his chocolate russet eyes. Her heart was pumping crazily. She was just so relieved that he was awake. "I'm just happy that you're awake." Her excitement suddenly dropped, all her questions coming to her. "W-what happened to you Jacob?"

He sighed lying back down on his side, grimacing at the pain that shot down the side of his arm. "Later? Please?" He weakly pulled her into his hold, wrapping his good arm around her. She smiled and leant into his chest, careful not to hurt his arm. Her hand rested on top of his, twining her fingers in-between his. He smiled too, feeling her soft fingers. He brushed his thumb over top of her hand, as they both fell asleep.

Bella, Edward, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had all gone out hunting earlier in the night than usual, so Carlisle could go out through the day after looking after both Renesmee and Jacob. Bella walked along side Edward, looking to the ground and thinking what Jacob had said to her the night before he had gotten hurt. She wondered why Edward didn't like Jacob like he used to when Renesmee was a baby. Jacob had been right. It was like it was before Bella had been married. Jacob and Edward fighting over her, but she didn't understand why it had changed back to how it used to be. It was like both Jacob and Edward were good brothers when her daughter was a baby. She couldn't understand what had happen between them.

"Edward?" Bella asked, still keeping her eyes on the ground, while she walked.

"Yes Bella?" He looked to her, surprised by her tone and to how she was acting. He wondered what was coming and what was wrong.

"W-why are you treating Jacob so horribly lately?" she looked up to him with worried and saddened eyes.

He rolled his eyes with a dark and short laugh. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten how he used to act around you?"

"Jacob's different now Edward. He was a kid; he didn't understand anything to what was going on… What's changed between you two? A few years ago you both were like brothers, now it's just like your vampire and werewolf again. What's going on?" her voice was calm, though Bella was a little annoyed. At times Edward acted like such a child, especially when it came to their daughter.

"Nothing has changed Bella, that's the problem. He still acts like he used to."

"With care, compassion and love, more than anyone could give her? Why is that so bad Edward?"

"He's not right for her, okay? Just drop it Bella."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed to how he wanted to just forget that she said anything. But he had another thing coming. She could see how Edward was affecting Jacob, how it made him feel and she didn't want to see or feel it any longer.

"What are you so afraid of Edward? Jacob is perfect for her, otherwise he wouldn't have imprinted on her, you know that, and at first you seemed to understand that, and now, it's like you don't even know either you're daughter or Jake."

Edward looked away from his wife. She was right, about everything. He didn't want his little girl to grow up so quickly. He loved her and wanted to protect her, but somehow in the process of trying to hold on to her, he had pushed her away and with her he had also pushed Jacob too. He had been so blind to not see how much Jacob meant to Renesmee and how much Renesmee meant to Jacob. But still, he wasn't going to admit what was going on. It would only seem stupid to Bella.

"I'm not scared of anything Bella. Everything is fine." He ran off ahead of her, spotting a mountain lion not far ahead.

Bella watched as her husband ran away from both her and their conversation. If he thought that their conversation was over, he would just have to think again…

Bella was the first of everyone to come back home from hunting through the night. All her thoughts were only on Jacob, hoping and praying like her daughter, that he would be okay. She was devastated to see Jacob in the state he was in when Embry brought him to the house. She didn't want to even imagine in her mind what had happen to her dearest friend.

She walked up stairs, going to have a shower, when she thought of checking in on Jacob and Renesmee. She hadn't seen her daughter in her room downstairs and she knew that Renesmee would be with Jacob if she wasn't there.

She stepped into the room and went into awe when she seen Jacob's arm wrapping around Renesmee as they both slept. _He must have awoken_, she thought and smiled. She stood over the two of them, still smiling. She knew that Renesmee hadn't slept since they had found Jacob and knew that she would be exhausted. She went to pick her up and take her to her real bed so that she could sleep better, but Jacob awoke to the movement of Renesmee's body.

"Please don't take her Bella," he murmured, looked up to his best friend, hoping that she would understand that of all the days, he needed Renesmee at his side there and then. She was helping him to heal and feel relaxed. She was the one that was healing him.

Bella nodded and smiled, taking a silent step back, before leaning over the bed again and placing a kiss on both Renesmee and Jacob's cheek. "Feel better Jacob," she murmured and closed the door quietly, walking up stairs.

Jacob looked down to Renesmee in the black of night. He smiled weakly, running his hand down the side of her arm. She felt cold under his touchand so he placed some of his blanket on her and rewrapped his arm around her, hoping that it would be enough to keep her warm through the night. He stared up at the clock across the huge white room, seeing that it was only one o'clock. He sighed and looked back down to her. He was worried to the extent that he didn't want to sleep and couldn't anyway. He was worried that the ones that had hunted him were now going to hunt Renesmee. He sighed almost silently; closing his eyes softly, trying to erase the images that were stuck in his mind, even know they were only work of his imagination... The images in his mind were of what 'might' happen but they were so graphic that he felt like they had already happen, that they were real. He looked out the window that was located just across the room, seeing the midnight sky lit up by the bright moon and the stars twinkling brighter than he had ever seen them before.

_Keep her safe,_ he thought,_ even if that means taking me out of the picture. _He leant back down onto the bed, trying to fall back to sleep. This time it was easy to fall asleep as the tranquillizers were still working on him. His sleep was deep and hard to find his way out of it, but when he heard Renesmee talking, it was easy. It was like her voice would pull him easily out of anything he was trapped in.

His eyes opened to see her wincing in her sleep. He kissed her cheek, trying to sooth her. "Ness, wake up. You're dreaming." His voice was still weak as he spoke to her.

Her eyes opened soon as she heard Jacob speak to her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, tears running down her cheeks. She had dreamt the same dream twice now since she had saved Jacob. She just wanted him to be okay and stay that way. She couldn't help but feeling that something similar was going to happen again.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm here. What happen?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arm around her tightly, his hand ran up and down her hair, trying to sooth her, the best he could.

"I keep losing you," she sobbed, leaning into his neck.

His lips pursed into a straight line, upset by the thought of what had happen was still affecting her. "You're never going to lose me Ness. I promise you that." He held her tightly against his body, kissing her neck softly, wanting to make her feel better and safe. He hated it when she was upset, when he couldn't make it better. It actually hurt him more than it hurt her.

"You can't guarantee that Jacob. You don't know what the future holds for us."

She was right, he couldn't guarantee anything alike his promise, but he would find a way of keeping his promise, like he always did. He had always kept his promises, each and every one of them. He was silent for a minute, thinking deeply. "I don't know how I'll keep it Ness, but you know I will."

She pulled back from him, smiling at how passionate to her he was. Her hands stayed around the naps of his neck. Her eyes were shining brightly as she looked into his gorgeous russet eyes. Her hand swept over his quickly beating heart. He looked down to her hand, then back up to her and smiled. Her eyes were starry and bright. He kissed her softly, before pulling back and placing his finger over her lips, remembering where they were.

"Not now," he whispered with a smile, leaning in and kissing her one last time, holding their kiss to her lips. He pulled back to see her face full of disappointment. He smiled crooked and smug, grabbing her hand in his. She looked away to the floor, gripping his hand softly.

The light in the room was dull from the storm clouds outside building quickly. It was only around eight o'clock in the morning, yet it felt more like four in the afternoon. She looked out the window to the angry clouds, disappointed that they weren't able to go out and have some passionate fun together like they had just been doing. The weather was just the way Renesmee liked it: humid, stormy and about to rain, with the fresh scent of rain flowing in breeze. It was perfect.

She looked back to Jacob suddenly remembering that he was going to explain what had happened to him 'later' and now to her was later. "Jacob, what happen to you?" she looked up to him, wanting to know, so maybe she could help him more. Her hand ran down his arm, forgetting that he had gashes down the length of his upper arm. He winced with pain, trying to hide it the best he could, knowing that she wouldn't try and hurt him like she had.

"I'm sorry Jacob," she said, quickly after realizing what she had done.

"It's okay," he murmured, almost silent, wincing again with a deep sigh. He didn't want to tell her what had happen as he knew that it would scar her and worry her, but he knew that at some time he would have to explain it to somebody and it was best if she heard it first hand from him and to be the first to know what had happened.

He patted his shoulder, wanting her to be close to him and to have his arm around her, knowing that she was with him, and that what was happening was real, not just a dream that he was about to wake up to something horrible.

She smiled and leaning into his muscular and hot chest, grabbing his hand as he wrapped it around her waist.

"Well, I found out how I was caught… Everyday animal hunters have noticed things changing around here and well, they have been setting up cameras all around La Push and Forks and when they caught me, they were paid to put the video on TV and the internet. And now the everyday hunters have changed into werewolf hunters, they also think that I'm not just the only one, so they are setting up even more cameras and traps. That was how I was caught, I walked into the trap and then out of nowhere there were three vampires and three humans walking out of the forest. I'm guessing that they were all in a car or something together, because I didn't sense them or smell them before I seen them. "I was able to break free of the first cage, because it was far too big and I could easily move around in it. And Because I broke out of the first cage, the vampires somehow caught up with my speed and cut my shoulder with something, trying to slow me down, and then they tranquilized me as I ran into another trap and collapsed. I can't remember anything more after that, apart from waking up to your voice."

Renesmee's body was hard and tight as she rested against Jacob. He hadn't given her any detail to the pain he had been in, but she could imagine it all too well the pain he would have been feeling, the pain that he would still be feeling. She was scared for what could or would happen next, but then she replayed what he had said back in her mind. "You said there was three vampires?" she questioned, looking up to him.

He nodded and looked down to her, confused by her question.

"And humans?"

"Yeah why?"

"I only saw two vampires, that's it. That means there are others out there looking for you Jacob! The other vampire was more than likely was watching us save you. He or she will come and look for you."

"And if he does, you know what will happen to _him._"

"And the humans?"

"If it comes to it, they will be treated the same, though I don't think they will have the same persistence as a vampire would."

She was still worried to what was going to happen. No matter what Jacob said or tried to make better for her, it didn't work. Once an idea was caught in her mind, it was stuck there until she was proven wrong. Renesmee was stubborn just like her mother.

"And you're arm?" she asked, looking over to his injured arm resting beside him, the gushes on his arm still as unhealed like they had just been made. "Why haven't they healed?"

He looked away from her, not sure. It was like half of his body was human and not responding to the things that it used to automatically. "I don't know. I think it could be the tranquillizers or whatever they cut me with. I don't know. " His voice was low and almost lifeless as he spoke. He was deeply confused and worried to why he wasn't healing. He didn't tell her that he was also feeling different, knowing that would only worry her more. It wasn't a detail that she didn't need to know and he blamed the tranquillizers for how he was feeling also. He couldn't put it in his own mind to describe what he was feeling, to even tell her if he wanted to.

A tear ran down Renesmee's cheek, hiding her face in his chest, so he wouldn't see her crying. She felt like she had already lost him thanks to finding him how she had, let alone her dream and then his expiation on top of it all. It was just too much for her to handle. She loved him with all her heart and never wanted to be without him.

"I'm never letting go out of my sight again Jacob Black! You hear me! Never!" she sobbed, her voice sounding cracked and upset to them both. She knew that he would know just by the sound of her voice that she was crying and she couldn't contain her tears for a second longer.

His eyes closed for a second, pained that once again he was successful with upsetting her. He pulled her up closer to him, wrapping both of his arms around her tightly, even know it hurt like hell to even try and move his injured arm. "Look Ness, no matter what happens I'm always going to be here. Forever, okay? So please, stop worrying, because it actually hurts me physically when I see you're upset. I hate it when you're scared, worried or upset, because I'm here to protect you, no matter what from and I always will. I mean it! So stop crying, before you make me stop you."

She smiled and ran the back of her hand under the tears that had already fallen, leaning back out of his grip to look down upon him. "And how do you plan on making me stop?" she sobbed with humour and another smile.

He smiled back, a little smug, sensing that she was once again trying to tease him. "Oh, you'll just have to see won't you?" he grinned.

She pouted and looked away, flopping into the bed, pretending to cry. "Jacob Black you're such a meany! I can't stand you a minute longer!" She hit the side of the bed like a two year old.

Jacob laughed and picked her up by the arm, making her come to his body. He looked down to her with a smug and keen smile. He leant into her lips, kissing her strongly.

She smiled under his kiss leaning into his lips and body, enjoying his tender, yet strong kiss, until they both heard an "Ah hum." They both jumped at the sound, looking to the door where the sound had come from.

"U-um," Renesmee stuttered, looking at Jacob and then to the ground as she leant away from him, turning a little red in the face because of Alice had caught them. Jacob smiled shyly, looking away from them both, but unable to take the smile away. They both stayed quiet.

Alice burst out laughing with the sight of how they were acting. "Don't worry about it," she gushed out, still laughing. Jacob looked to Renesmee, a little surprised that they both weren't in trouble or in for a tell-off. Jacob wasn't sure what to make of Alice, to believe that she _really_ was laughing, or only fooling around with him and her niece. He hoped that she was really okay with things. He didn't want Renesmee in trouble.

"I came in to see if either of you wanted breakfast?" she giggled again, trying to contain her laughter, seeing that it was making the pair uncomfortable.

"Yes, thank you Alice," Renesmee smiled and spoke in a murmur, still embarrassed.

"Thanks Alice," Jacob answered, a little less embarrassed now.

They both waited to hear Alice leave and go upstairs. Renesmee looked back to Jacob, still red in the face.

"Did you learn you're lesion?" he asked, smug. He knew of all people catching them, Alice would be the best to trust not to tell on them. He wanted Renesmee to know just how easily they could be caught and then be in great trouble if it was someone aside Alice catching them.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he had done. "You knew!" she shouted, slapping his side, half playfully, turning away from him and crossing her arms, but unable to keep the smile from her face.

Jacob laughed, hardly feeling the slap in his side. "So, are you going to believe me next time, when I say, 'not now?'"

She nodded, pursing her lips, knowing that it would be ages before she actually would get to kiss him the way she liked… passionate, strong and forever lasting, without someone interrupting them. She drifted back, lying on the side of his stomach, leaning into his side and looking up to him with a smile.

He looked down to her and smiled too, before looking up to the ceiling. His rested his good arm above his head and ran his other hand down the side of her face, thinking deeply while staring at the ceiling, wondering what was next for them.

Just as Renesmee's eyes closed and sleep was just about to find her, she felt Jacob grimace in pain again. Her eyes flashed open and up to him. Her heart was racing quickly, knowing that he was hurting. It was an automatic response whenever he hurt. She felt what he felt and he felt what she felt. She saw that his hand was wrapped around the upper part of his arm, gripping it tightly. "What's wrong Jacob?" she murmured, leaning over so that she could see his arm better.

"I'm trying to get it to heal."

She shook her head from side to side. "Like hurting it more would help." She jumped off his head and went downstairs, grabbing a small wash cloth and wet it a little with water. She ran back upstairs back into Jacob's room.

He looked at her a little confused to what she was doing as she walked over to the opposite side she had been sitting on. "What are you doing?" he asked, still eyeing her.

"Helping you." She jumped up onto the side of his bed and softly ran the cloth over the gushes on his arm. He winced once but fought against letting Renesmee seeing his expression, but still she caught eye of it. She tried not to think of the pain he was in; only of what she was doing for him was going to help.

The very second that one of Jacob's gashes were clean they started to heal. Jacob looked down upon his arm shocked. Renesmee smiled, seeing that she was truly helping him. After ten minutes, Jacob's arm was clean of the blood and dirt and was almost completely healed.

Both Renesmee and Jacob stared down on his arm, wondering how Renesmee cleaning his arm for him would let it heal. It didn't make any sense to either of them. Jacob's eyes narrowed suddenly, and then he worked out what had stopped his arm from healing. "Darn tranquillizers!" he muttered, his hand hitting the side of the bed harshly.

"What's wrong?"

"That's what was stopping the gushes from healing. I can smell it."

"I can't…" Her hand ran down his arm, seeing that he was no longer hurting when she touched him. She smiled, knowing that she had helped. She felt proud of herself for what she had done. She had wanted to make everything better for him, and she had.

Jacob sat up in his bed, and stood up weakly on his feet. Renesmee wrapped her arm around his shoulders, supporting him, seeing that he was still a little weak. "What are you doing?" she murmured, looking up to him.

"I'm having a shower. I can't stand the smell of the tranquillizers." He softly pushed back her arm walking towards the connecting bathroom to the guest bedroom. Renesmee giggled when she seen his black boxer-briefs. "Nice boxers Jake," she giggled again, not able to help herself.

He half turned towards her, his eyes and smile sarcastic. "You've seen less on me two days ago," he stated, with dark humour.

She looked away from him, a little embarrassed. "I wouldn't say that." She looked up to him, showing that she was telling the truth. She jumped from the bed, standing beside it as she seen Jacob walking back to her.

"I'm glad," he smiled and came back to her side, kissing her on the forehead. "I didn't want you to see me like that, let alone remember me like that," he murmured, taking her hand softly, squeezing it for a second. "I won't be long." She nodded with a light smile, sitting back on the bed and then lying down against his pillow. Her eyes closed slowly and then fell asleep while she waited for him. She couldn't wait to _be_ with Jacob, alone, in their own house, playing and fooling around for hours on end, nothing to worry about. They would be able to go swimming in a warm ocean together for hours, alone through the night. The thoughts made her smile in her sleep.

Alice came upstairs with the breakfast for both Jacob and Renesmee. She got to the guest bedroom and only seen Renesmee sleeping in Jacob's bed. She tried to be quiet as she could while resting the tray of food for them both on the coffee table under the window across the room, thinking that she had put it down silently, but Renesmee woke to the clang sound, thinking that it was Jacob coming out of the shower.

She seen Alice across the room and smiled, but her smile was only small because it was only Alice, it wasn't Jacob, and it had been him, her smile would have been wider. He was the only one who lit up her world when she set her eyes on him.

"Where's Jacob, Renesmee?" Alice asked, looking around the room for him. She didn't think that he would be up and running already.

"Here," Jacob answered Alice's question, closing the door behind him, with a pair of new blue jeans on and water dripping down from his hair and chest.

Alice rolled her eyes at the sight of him. "For god sakes Jacob! Start wearing a shirt!"

Renesmee looked to Jacob, trying to silently giggle as she seen him. She liked the look of him wet, especially with wet hair and water running down his chest. _Hot!_ She thought, giggling again, falling back on the bed.

Jacob smiled, seeing that he had made Renesmee laugh. He liked making her feel good that way. He turned to Alice, looking at her smug. "Sure, sure, soon as I'm not one-hundred-and-eight-degrees, I will," he chuckled, sitting beside Renesmee as she laughed harder into the bed, beating the mattress with her hand while she laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes at Jacob's words and then giggled also. It was kind of funny, even to her. "Well when you two stop fooling around, breakfast is on the table," she stated and humanly walked out of the room.

Jacob sat back with Renesmee, smiling as he watched Alice walk out of the room. The whole guest's bedroom went silent soon after that. The only sound that could be heard was the crakes of thunder hitting far off into the mountains, but soon the storm would be in Forks with heavy rain and bright lightning. Jacob could feel that the storms would stick around for some time once it came.

Renesmee got up, going over to the tray of food sitting on the table under the window. She picked it up and rested it on the bed in front of Jacob, who was now sitting up and waiting for her to come back to his side. She lifted the lid off of their meals, both of them seeing steamed chicken and vegetables on the side.

Jacob's eyes widened, surprised of the meal that was in front of him. "This looks more like dinner than breakfast," he said happily.

"Ha ha, that's Alice for you," she smiled, taking a bite. "Not as yummy as you though." She looked to him as she spoke, waiting for his reaction.

Jacob tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to. "Behave," he murmured, looking to her with a crooked smile.

"That's too hard to, with you around…" she smiled back, leaning into his side.

After breakfast, they both laid back on the bed, looking out the window, listening to the storm rolling in quickly. Renesmee sighed, wishing that they both could go outside together, that Jacob was strong enough to go out with her.

She loved it when the two of them went out on a summer's day, playing around through the humid air that they both rarely felt. But soon enough, they would be feeling the warmth of the Miami air all the time, just the two of them, on the beach, in the ocean, in the house.

"That's it!" Jacob said, getting up.

"What?" She looked up to him, confused by the tone of his voice.

"I can tell you want to go outside. So I'm taking you."

"I didn't say that I wanted to go out Jacob. Sit back down, before you fall down."

"You've sighed ten times within the last thirty minutes of looking out the window. You can't tell me that you don't want to go out." He ignored her request of sitting back down, and because of ignoring her, she gave him a disapproving look. "I'm fine to go outside Ness. Come on." He grabbed her hand and headed over to the window. She looked to him in surprised, unsure of what he was thinking of doing.

He let her hand go and opened the window, looking down, and seeing that they were on the second story of the house to the ground. "What are you doing Jacob?" she asked, a little startled.

"Do you think Ness? We're jumping out the window."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds? Its two stories down and you're injured!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I've jumped four stories on my worst day before Ness. Don't worry. Now do you want me to help you down or not?" He offered his hand to her with a smile.

"I think I'll be okay," she gulped, looking down to the ground.

She watched as Jacob effortlessly jumped from the window to the ground and looked back up to her with a smile. She was shocked to how easy it had been for him. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and jumped from the window and landed on her feet. When her eyes opened she was shocked that she had done it so easily. Never had she tried to jump from any window, let alone one that was so high up.

She turned around, looking to Jacob, proud of herself for what she had just done. There was no doubt about it. Jacob was turning her into a keen and confident rebel, from a cautious little girl she had once been not so long ago.

"So where are we going?" she asked, looking to him. "And why did we need to jump from the window in the first place." She looked back up to the window they had just jumped from. Shock hit her then. She seen then the height she had just jumped from and it looked higher up from the ground than it did from the window.

Jacob laughed, taking the lead towards the river. "Is fun not enough of a reason?" he asked, looking back to her.

"I guess so."

They kept walking farther away from the house, until they hit the edge the of the river, too far for any eyes from the house to see them. Renesmee sat down beside the river, dipping her feet into the rushing water in front of her.

"So when are we going to Seattle?" Jacob asked, looking down to her, as he leant against a tree, not far from her.

She looked up to him, a little surprised that he was bringing it up so soon. "When you are truly better," she murmured, still a little worried to how much he was pushing himself for her. She looked out to the horizon, catching sight of a forked flash of lightning hit over the mountains.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew warm air into her hair, flashing it up into the wind as it passed over her shoulders and face. She smiled into the wind, loving the feeling when it swept past her and over her skin.

Jacob watched Renesmee closely, noticing how much she was enjoying the weather. He looked out north, seeing the dark clouds that actually looked like rolling waves of darkness coming towards them too quickly to the usual weather he had seen in the past. His hand rose in the wind and he could feel and sense the intensity of the storm. There were breaks of icy wind hitting his hand. He knew that there would either be hail or snow in the storm once it came upon them.

"I think we should go back in," he murmured, looking down to her.

Nodding silently, she got up, disappointed that they had to leave so soon.

Walking home, three spots of rain fell on both Jacob and Renesmee. They both looked up to the sky, seeing a bright flash of lightning fork across the sky as far as the eye could see and then the rain started to fall harshly onto them and the ground. Jacob hunched over Renesmee, sheltering her the best he could from the rain. They ran onto the balcony of the Cullen's house finally out of the pouring rain.

Edward heard both Renesmee and Jacob's thoughts of the rain on the balcony. He walked downstairs and walked quickly to the door opening it for them. Renesmee looked worryingly up to her father, wondering what he would is thinking of her and Jacob been out together, seems they snuck out together…

"Can you go to your room Renesmee, so I can talk to Jacob, please?" he asked her with a gentle tone, but not taking his eyes from Jacob's.

She looked up to Jacob, wondering if he wanted her to go or not, but he looked down to her with a slight smile, nodding once and watching her walk inside to her room around the corner of the hall.

"So what's going on?" Jacob asked, wondering what Edward wanted from him, crossing his arms, his face and body all business now.

"I'm sorry."

Jacob had to replay Edward's words twice in his head before he got what he had said. "What for?"

"How I've been acting the past few years. I only want what is best for Renesmee, Jacob. I want you to look after her the best you can."

"I will," he nodded and smiled. "You know I will."

"I do, that is why I am apologizing to you. I've been wrong to treat and talk to you how I have been for the past few years."

"Apology accepted," Jacob nodded, stepping inside and walking into Renesmee's room.

She was sitting on her bed, waiting for Jacob to come back to her. She looked up and smiled seeing that he was already back. "What's going on?" she asked, running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Nothing," he murmured and kissed her softly. "I'm just more trusted now," he smiled down to her, hugging her back and smiled.


	4. Deeply in Love

Two weeks passed and Jacob got better with each and every day, he and Renesmee also had grown even closer than they had been, because they were spending more time together. Carlisle thought that it would be best if Jacob stayed with them for a month, just to make sure that there were no adverse effects from the tranquillizers, which Renesmee was glad to hear so that she would see Jacob each and every morning and night.

Edward wasn't worried that Renesmee and Jacob had been spending so much time together, as he would know if they were up to something, though he was still in full trust with Jacob with his daughter. Bella was glad that Edward had made things right with Jacob. It was hurting her that they weren't getting along, but now she was glad to see her oldest, dearest friend and her husband getting along so well.

The wind blew a summer's day warmth – almost hot – wind lightly through the air of the La Push falls. The water ran quickly down the flow of the river and then falling down the small drop there was to the rest of the river, making the sound of rain as it fell down into the river. The dark clouds rolled over head, threatening to break open and let the rain fall heavily upon the land which it covered.

Jacob lay slowly back against the green glass near the small waterfall, looking up to Renesmee leaning over him softly and carefully not to hurt him. He smiled, looking into her eyes as she kissed him softly before she leant away to look down on him again. Her eyes closed, feeling the warm air flow over her skin, her hair rising into the air every now and then when the wind would pick up. A smile came to her face with all the thoughts of been with Jacob forever flooded her mind all too surreal to her suddenly. He was all hers.

She leant back down on his chest, kissing and nipping his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her closer to him. She teased him constantly, pulling away from his neck and then nipping his chest and stomach. She looked up to him when he half moaned, half sighed. A dark smile lit up her lips, her eyes dark with the sight of him enjoying himself greatly. She leant back up onto his chest, her hand running down the length of his torso. She kissed him strongly again, leaning into him more than she had been. She suddenly stopped and looked away from him, unsure that she should keep on acting like she had been, in case she hurt him.

He looked up to her, confused to why she had stopped. He took her chin softly in his hand, making her look to him. He seen her eyes darken, but not to her usual lustful and excited darken eyes, but to a thirst darkened look in her eyes. He brought her face down to his, kissing her lips softly and let her go.

"Renesmee, don't be afraid of bitting me okay? I know you better than you know yourself," he smiled softly, kissing her lips softly again, in a tempting way that would make any human go crazy for. "I trust you," he murmured against her lips, almost silently.

She shook her head, leaning away from him. His blood tempted her greatly and his offer tempted her even more. The only thing that was really stopping her was the fear and knowledge that he was still far too weak to what he was before he had gotten hurt. She was afraid that by taking up on his offer that she would make him weaker, but still, he was tempting her greatly.

The back of his hand ran down the side of her face slowly and with a touch that could only ever mean love. His eyes glazed into hers.

She looked away from him to the river beside them. "I am worried about you're strength Jacob… I'll be fine. I'll go hunting for a while. I won't take long, I promise." She went to get up and run off before he could stop her, but she wasn't fast enough getting away from him. His hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him strongly, bitting down on her lip a little harshly to usual, but not enough to mark her skin. He knew that she would copy him only that she would come back on him stronger.

His kiss was a shock to her. He hadn't ever tried to bite her before. She knew that he was tempting her and it worked. She bit his bottom lip back, harder than he had bitten her. A droplet of his blood touched her lips and she couldn't help but lick the blood. She didn't realize what she had done until she tasted it. She stopped kissing him, leaving her lips on his, scared that if she smelt his blood when she took her lips away, that she wouldn't be able to stop tasting his blood over and over, until there wasn't any left. It was one thing to taste the blood, but it was another to smell it as well.

"Ness, take it," he murmured against her lips, tempting her again.

She hesitantly ran her tongue over the line of red on his bottom lip. She felt better, felt stronger with each droplet she took. She let away from him suddenly, looking away from him with the memory of _who_ she was taking the blood from. "I'm done. Thanks Jacob." She looked away from him. The back of her hand swept over her lips, taking the left over blood from her mouth, before dipping her hand into the river beside her, watching as the clear water turned red and ran down stream and disappearing all together.

He watched her, still laying back on the grass. He could tell that she was still tempted. He bit softly down on his lip, seeing if it was healed yet. He grimaced silently, feeling that it was healed on the surface, but still healing underneath.

He took her hand that was resting on the grass, leaning over top of her hunched body, wrapping his arms around her. She was staring into the river, her refection of her body and eyes shining into the water. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought as he looked down to her as she caught his worried gaze and looked to him, turning around so that she was facing him. His hand touched her chin, not understanding what was bothering her so much. He went to kiss her, but she turned away from him. She hadn't done something like that before… It upset him that she rejected his touch.

His hand rested on her shoulder, wanting her to look back to him, but it didn't happen. He was worried that he had somehow upset her without knowing.

"Ness what's wrong?"

She shook her head still not looking at him. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"No I will until you tell me what is going on?"

She looked at him then, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't get why you love me so much Jacob. Why you're so trusting of me and the things you let me do to you. I'm a vampire, you're supposed to hate me, not love me like you are. I don't understand the feelings you have for me and I don't understand the feelings I have for you… It's like you're keeping me in the dark from something that could be more between us…" she looked away from him then, feeling stupid for what she had just told him. She wondered if he would think that she was an idiot now.

He sighed deeply catching her attention quickly. She looked up to him, a little confused to why he had reacted to her the way he had. "I have kept something from you Ness… but I don't want to tell you now. I want to tell you when we are leaving, so you will understand it better, so I can show you truly what it means."

"I don't understand Jacob. What are you talking about?"

He looked back up to her with a small smile lighting his face. "You'll understand it soon enough, I promise," he kissed her forehead and stood up, helping her up too.

"When?"

"Three weeks sound good?"

Her face lit up then with now having a date that they would be leaving… and the date that they would be together for the first time.

"Yes!" she beamed, her arms wrapping tightly around him, kissing him harshly. He laughed happily, seeing that she was happy, made him also happy. He loved seeing her smiling and laughing, especially when it was with him, because then he knew that she was truly happy with him and that she wasn't just acting like she was happy with him so he wouldn't be upset.

"So Seattle tomorrow then?" he questioned, breaking off their kiss.

She licked her lips as she smiled widely in a line of happiness. Things were finically back on track for them been together. When he had gotten hurt, Renesmee wondered greatly when things would be back to how they had planned it, so she was excited and happy to see that it was all a go so soon.

He smiled down on her, before sighing with the thought of having to go and check up on things around La Push. He hadn't been in his wolf form for weeks. "I gotta go. I'll be back at the house soon."

"No I'm coming Jacob. It's no longer safe for you around here."

"Ness, I'll be with the others. It's safe while they are around." He smiled down on her again, kissing her softly, licking her lips like a wolf did in a protective way upon someone they loved. Her eyes closed and then she knew he was gone. She sighed looking around and seeing if he was anywhere around and only playing with her, but it didn't look like he was. She started to wonder if she had dreamt the whole thing. There was no trace that Jacob had been around.

Renesmee began the short walk home, looking forward to seeing Jacob later in the day.

Jacob walked quickly off, not wanting to make their brief goodbye a hard one. He took off his jeans quickly and phasing, running through the forest quickly, looking around as he ran. He wished that he didn't have to leave Renesmee so soon, but he knew that if they were to get away for good in just three weeks, he would have to step up his work on the res a little more than he had ever, so no one would expect anything going on between them once they were gone.

The warm breeze that was around before he started running, but turned into a warm wind, rolling over and through his russet coat as he ran through the think forest, past the ocean and his own house; he slowed a little before stopping and looking around himself, unsure to why he wasn't hearing any voices in his head.

'_Guys?_' he thought, looking around.

'_Hey Jake!_' Embry's voice boomed through Jacob head.

'_Not so loud Emb,_' he grimaced, his head hurting from the sudden loud thought he was hearing.

'_Sorry. Hey how are you? How's Ness?'_

'_Okay, I guess. I'm trying to make light of things for her.'_

'_Are you making light of it around Carlisle too?'_

'_No?'_

'_Good. Cause I don't want you fainting on us.'_

Jacob rolled his eyes as he kept on running. '_What are you, my mother?'_

Embry laughed. '_If you're not going to look after yourself, yeah sure!'_

Jacob didn't really like the images that came into his head with what Embry thought. Jacob was a boy again, and Embry was one ugly woman with bright makeup on, a three quarter top and a mini skirt! Jacob turned red with embarrassment. He tried to think of Ness to get the images out, but he slipped up with his thinking and let out an image of her bitting him. He quickly changed the image to a move he had seen that was on zombies and vampires, but he knew that he wasn't going to get away with it that easily, especially with Embry.

'_Whoa! Jake did you get some_?' Embry boomed out.

Again Jacob rolled his eyes, sick of the same subject getting brought up so often now.

'_Ugh. Two seconds I'm a wolf and I am already hearing and seeing the leech romance_,' Paul complained, running next to Jacob.

Jacob growled towards Paul, sick of his disrespect towards Renesmee. '_To answer you Embry, no, we're waiting. And Renesmee is not a leech Paul!'_

'_What has Renesmee done to you to Paul to make you hate her so much?_' Embry asked, also like Jacob, sick of hearing the complaints from him.

Jacob stopped suddenly, looking to Paul as Embry asked his question. His head tilted to the side as Paul stoped also and shifted back as Jacob did. There was something telling him that Paul wanted to talk to him, but it wasn't really 'talking' that Jacob thought Paul wanted, more like fighting, as Paul didn't really _just _talk much these days.

"Just face it Jacob! You'll never make it with her! If you don't end up hurting her, she'll hurt you. You're not meant to be! You were supposed to kill her before she was even born! Remember what you were made for Jacob? The very thing you used to hate so much? That you love so much now?"

Jacob was shacking violently, it was hard to hear and think of all that was true, but he wasn't going to take any notice of it. He loved Renesmee far too much to forget how he felt for her to just forget it all because of what Paul pointed out.

"I'm warning you to shut up Paul!" Jacob mumbled, unable to look up as he spoke.

"Too hard to face the truth, isn't it Jacob?" Paul laughed darkly.

Jacob looked up with narrowed and pained eyes, still shacking and unable to control it even when he tried his hardest. Renesmee was too much of a sensitive subject for him to control himself on.

"And with how you two are getting so physical, it will all come to an end soon enough."

Another shiver went through Jacob's body and he was unable to handle it any longer. He phased and growled to Paul, turning his back, ashamed that he was unable to control himself better than he had and then wanting to attack Paul for saying what he had. He ran off into the forest, heading towards Forks. He could hear Embry shouting out to him, telling him that Paul was wrong, but he didn't answer back. Paul was right, no matter how much he thought about it and tried to work things out in his head, but it still didn't change the way he felt about her. He looked up to the sky, sitting on the ledge of the cliffs overlooking the ocean and howled, still upset. He thought that it would be better if he cooled off before he went back to the Cullen's house. He didn't want Ness to know what Paul thought.

Renesmee got home within ten minutes of Jacob leaving her. She looked to the clock, not been able to contain her excitement to when she would see him next. She started to wonder what he wanted to tell her that he had been keeping from her. She knew him enough to know that it wouldn't be anything bad that he had been keeping from her, only good and she couldn't wait for him to tell her. She jumped into the air with a huge smile on her face, before looking over her shoulder and seeing Alice standing on the staircase with Carlisle behind her. She smiled shyly, knowing that she had been caught acting silly by them.

"Where's Mum and Dad, Alice?" she asked, climbing up the stairs to the two of them.

"Bella's gone shopping with Rosalie and Edward has gone with Jasper to Seattle."

"Oh."

She looked down thinking for a second, seeing her aunt walking past her and outside, as her grandfather fixed the squeaking hinges on the door beside her. She suddenly had a question for him. "Um, grandpa, can I ask you something?" she asked, rather shy on the subject that she was about to ask him about. She didn't feel comfortable talking on the subject she was about to bring up with anyone but Jacob. He was the _only_ one she felt comfortable around.

"Of course Renesmee."

"When I'm older… is it possible for me to have… kids?" She looked away from him as she mentioned the last part, embarrassed to be all of a sudden asking such things. She wished that Jacob would know so she could have asked him instead.

Carlisle sighed, already knowing the answer, but not really wanting to tell her. "When you were little, I did a study and found that you were more vampire than human…resulting in you been unable to have children later on in life. I'm sorry Renesmee."

Her lips pursed, but then turned into a smile for show as she looked up to him. "It's okay. It's how things turn out." She skipped down the stairs, trying not to show that she was upset by what her grandfather had just told her.

For the past few years, all Renesmee could think about was growing up with Jacob, marrying him and having a family, and now with the way things looked, the last part of that wasn't going to happen. She felt shattered, ripped and useless to Jacob now. She felt like there was no reason for him to love her anymore…

She quietly sobbed into her pillow, then hearing a tap at her window. She looked over to the window and seen Jacob standing outside. She looked away from him, drying her eyes and then getting up, going over to her window, opening it for him.

Jacob noticed the redness around her eyes and smelt the scent of salt water. He could see that she had been crying. He looked confused to her again, not understanding or seeing a reason for her to be crying. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Renesmee jumped out the window, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, just wanting to feel his warmth of his touch, that always made her feel just that little bite better. "I need to talk to you Jacob," she sobbed into his chest. She couldn't help but cry now. She could just feel that he was going to leave her after she told him.

"Okay," he answered with a light voice, a little worried to the way she was acting and crying.

They walked away from the Cullen's house, past the river and into the deep of the forest in Forks. Renesmee went and sat under a tree, crossing her arms tightly around her rib cage, scared to what was going to happen after she told him. She sighed, staring at the ground.

He looked down on her, before going and sitting beside her, pulling her into his hold. She leant into his chest, closing her eyes tight. "I'm sorry Jacob," she cried, hiding her face into his bare chest.

He looked down to her confused to why she was apologizing. "What for? Ness what is wrong?"

"I – I… I can't have kids with you, ever... I asked Carlisle."

His heart half fell, but he wasn't annoyed with her. His hand ran up and down her back and shoulders, trying to sooth her. It was sad for them both. He like her also wanted to have a family, but the thing that mattered most to Jacob was that he had her; he didn't truly care about anything else as long as he had her in his life. "It's okay Ness. It doesn't matter."

Renesmee was surprised by his words and the tone he had spoken with. She believed him. She stopped crying, looking up to him, shocked. "I thought… I thought that it mattered a lot to you."

He shook his head, holding her tighter. "The _only _thing that matters to me most is that I have you. That's it. _Nothing else matters. _I'm lucky to have _just_ you."

Her arms held him tighter, leaning back into him. "I love you Jacob," she murmured.

"I love you too."

The night went quickly and like every other night, Renesmee slept in Jacob's bed at her house, curled into his body, loving the closeness they had, the best part been that they weren't sneaking off to do it or telling lies to get their way.

Jacob smiled looking down on her. It was six o'clock in the morning and they were going to Seattle later in the morning to get a car for Renesmee. He was looking forward to spending the whole day alone with her and then soon enough they would be alone together forever.

He pulled her hair back away from her face, stroking her cheek softly, and then kissing her. "Ness it's time to wake up. Going to Seattle today, remember?" he murmured, pressing his lips down on her sweetly. She smiled under his kiss, licking his lips, surprising him that she was already awake. He pulled away, looking down to her. Her eyes opened and stared up at him, a smile spreading across her face.

She felt the excitement running through her veins. She couldn't wait for the day to start. She thought that it was best to start with _breakfast_. She leant into him, wrapping her arm around his neck and placing her hand on his heart, leaning into his lips, pushing down on his lips harshly. She felt his lips warm under hers, hearing his and her heart beat in her ears. She felt her heart beat go stronger than ever before. She licked his lip, capturing his lower lip between hers, nipping and playing with it.

He kissed her back, trying not to show that with how she was kissing him was making him ticklish. Jacob didn't even know that he was ticklish until she started kissing him like she was. He felt goose pumps rise all over his body, like he was cold. He hadn't felt something like goose bumps rise on his body since before he was human. He leant over her, making everything around her feel dark, like it was still night.

She looked up to him with a grin on her face and darked excited eyes. She giggled when he leant down on her, kissing her and pulling back a little, but not enough to take his lips off hers. He sucked on her lower lip and then every now and then he would tease her by licking her lips and parting them. She moaned loving how he was playing with her mouth. He pulled away hearing her moan, thinking he had hurt her. "Did I put too much weight on you?" he murmured.

"No," she shook her head, a little confused to why he had just stopped. "Not enough if anything."

He smiled slightly down on her, before sitting up and sitting on the side of the bed, hearing that someone was coming. He was surprised that they hadn't gotten caught already…

"I've had enough breakfast anyway," she winked, walking outside of his room. He smiled smug and nodded sarcastically.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and ate it before Jacob was able to see, but he caught her anyway. She turned bright red and ran back up into her room, closing the door behind her and getting dressed into a black dress and high heels.

Jacob knocked on her door suddenly. "You ready Ness?" he asked, waiting outside.

She walked over to her door, opening it to him and then leant against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at him darkly. "Of course I am ready, for you." She tapped his chest, running her hand down his black T-shirt seductively.

"Behave," he murmured, kissing her for a second. "Come on." He took her hand softly as they walked outside to Jacob's white Ute. Renesmee smiled when she seen it. It was huge and she loved the Ute!

"Oh and Ness," Jacob said and stopped dead for a second, reaching into his back pocket. "Here," he smiled smug and got into the driver's side of his Ute, while Renesmee looked down to the plastic cards Jacob hadn't given her. She couldn't get over it! It was her passport and driver's license! She smiled wide, looking at Jacob in his Ute and ran over to the passenger's side of the Ute and got in. She hugged Jacob, kissing him once again. "Thank you and thank Embry for me."

He smiled down on her as he started the Ute. "Anytime Ness."

She leant into his side as he drove towards Seattle. She fell asleep after an hour. Last night she didn't get much sleep, because her head was too full of excitement of thinking of going to Seattle the following morning and the full day with Jacob she had coming.

Seeing the tall buildings of Seattle, Jacob looked down to her with her hand resting on his chest and smiled. He loved the day they were already having together and he guessed that was why he was enjoying it so much, because most of it was with Renesmee. All morning he had been with her, or by himself. He liked it that way, no one around apart from him and her, but still he couldn't get Paul's words out of his head, no matter what he tried, but it didn't matter anyway. He was staying with Renesmee no matter what! He loved her, and that was that! No one would ever change that! An imprint meant forever to Jacob and forever was going to happen for him and his girlfriend. He smiled at the thought of Renesmee been _his _girlfriend, _his _imprint and _his_ life.


	5. Watching

Jacob nudged Renesmee softly awake when he started to see the buildings of Seattle. "Ness, we're just about there," he whispered and kissed her forehead softly, running his hand down her arm, trying to wake her slowly and lovingly.

A smile spread across Renesmee's lips, slowly opening her eyes and looking up to Jacob, kissing his cheek. She couldn't wait to get into the city and start looking for cars. She was so excited that she was basically jumping up and down in her seat.

He looked over to her, smiling with the sight of her excitement. He liked seeing her acting like she was. It made him happy to see her so excited, so happy and looking forward to what was coming. He wasn't expecting that he would also be excited, not just because he had the whole day with her, but the fact that he was going to be helping her pick out _her_ first car.

She smiled back at him and giggled like a school girl, looking out the window as they passed many, many buildings. She didn't know what kind of car she wanted, she hadn't ever really thought of what kind of car she had wanted, she was just happy to have a car that was her own, never caring if it was second hand or not.

"So are there any types of cars you're thinking of Ness? Is there any colours you have in mind?"

She shrugged and kept looking around. "No not really. Just something that would fit in with Miami."

"So something a little fancy?"

"Yeah exactly," she beamed, looking back over to him soon as she spoke, feeling the Ute slowing. She looked out the window past Jacob, seeing where he had stopped. Her mouth dropped open and looked to him in shock when she saw that he had stopped in front of a Lexus car shop.

"No way!"

He smirked and turned towards her. "You wanted an expensive car, didn't you?" he asked in sarcasm, knowing that she only wanted it to look expensive.

He got out and walked over to her side of his Ute, getting the door for her while Renesmee was still in awe and dazed to the reality to everything that was happening suddenly hitting her. Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they both walked into the car lot. Renesmee's eyes didn't know where to look first. Everywhere, there was a car that she wanted to look at.

She broke free of Jacob's hold and ran over to a red Lexus that stood out to her greatly. She loved the colour and its style. The cream leather seats inside she adored greatly. Renesmee had always wanted leather in her car since she was little. She loved the smell and feel of it. She didn't even know a thing about it and she wanted it. "Jacob! What do you think of this one?" she called out to him. He smiled and walked over to her side, also liking how it would suit Renesmee greatly. It was brightly like her personality. He read over the information on the car, liking it even more. It was everything that she would need and want. And it would greatly suit Miami with its style as well.

"It's a convertible you know?" he asked her, looking to see what her reaction would be.

"I want it Jacob."

"We got all day Ness. There's no rush."

"I know. But I have a good feeling about this car. It's awesome! I love it!"

"Well it's your money," he smiled, standing beside her.

Her arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly in her hold. "Our money," she corrected him.

He looked down to her surprised upon her correcting him. He didn't understand why she was sharing it with him. It wasn't like the money was given to the both of them and it wasn't like they were married, but still, he wasn't going to question it and most likely make Renesmee question him to why he didn't want to accept it. He really didn't feel right accepting it, but if it was what she wanted he would go along with it anyway.

"Come on, let's look at the other cars first," he suggested, walking with her through the car lot, looking at each and every other car, four wheel drive and convertible there was to see. But it was the car in the show room that caught Jacob's eye the most. He couldn't stop staring at it.

Renesmee looked to Jacob, wondering why he had gone so quiet suddenly. Seeing that he was staring at something, she followed his gaze and smirked when she saw the car he was looking at. It was whitish silver, with flashy tyres, the lights that were shaped into the mask of batman, with small narrow windows. It looked a little like a car from the future to her, but she had to agree, it was very sexy for her man. It looked fast too.

She leant into him, breaking him of his dazed state, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the show room, looking back to him with a bright smile. He looked at her confused. "Where are we going?" he questioned.

"I saw the way you were staring at that car," she smirked, walking backwards, watching him as she spoke. "And I've only ever saw you look that way once before."

He tilted his to the side, curious to what _look_ she meant and when she had seen it before. He really didn't know what she meant. "When was that? And what at?" he asked, still confused.

"Me silly," she giggled, walking into the show room and breathed in the leather scent. She loved that scent so much. It was like fresh air to her. Though you would think that Renesmee Cullen, of all people, would be used to the scent of leather with her two aunts, two uncles and her parents and grandparents all having leather seated cars from the time she was born and way before that time.

Jacob pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they both walked together towards the car. Each glance Renesmee took in as she looked up to Jacob's face, she saw that he was either dazed again by the sight of the car or was looking down at her. She could see how much the car meant to him.

She let go of him as he looked over the car, gasping at each feature. He made her giggle each time he gasped. She thought it was so cute how he was impressed. She leant against him as he picked up the information booklet placed in front of the car. She could see his eyes widen as he read quickly along the page. She smiled wide, coming to a decision.

"It's fast," Jacob murmured, thinking he was speaking to himself. "From zero to sixty in three-point-six-seconds," he murmured again, looking up and trying to think how that speed would feel. It gained more power and speed than he did on all-fours. He looked inside at the interior, seeing that most of the inside of the car was red leathered. He loved red, an alive and strong colour.

"I want to buy it for you," she whispered, touching his arm softly, wondering what his reaction would be. He looked at her in shock. He didn't actually believe what she had just said.

"Ness, it's over a quarter of a million dollars. It costs more than your car."

She shook her head, refusing to listen to him. "I don't care Jacob. I want to get it for you. You've done so much for me," she smiled widely at him, holding on to him tightly too. She really did want to do this for Jacob. He meant the world to her and he had done so much in the past for her, she thought that it was the one thing that she could give him that meant the world to him.

She held his gaze, and then heard someone walking up to them. She smiled, knowing that he wasn't going to not get _this_ car that was obviously his dream. "May I help you?" A man asked. He was tall and had very short hair and wore a suit that made him look more like a butler than a car salesman. Renesmee turned around to him with a beaming smile. His eye brows rose for a second at the beaming smile that she had given him, impressed by the looks of the young girl. Jacob looked at him with narrow eyes, noticing how the salesman looked at Renesmee. He let out a light growl that only Renesmee caught. She slapped his wrist, not sure of why he had growled.

"We want to buy two cars," she said with another smile.

The salesman's eyes went wide, this time because he was quiet surprised. He hadn't ever had someone come into his business and want two cars on the same day. "Which two ma-am?" he asked politely.

"This one," she smiled again, "and the red one," she pointed the car that she had spotted when she and Jacob had first stopped.

"I'm sorry but this car isn't available until next year."

Renesmee smirked; thinking of how Alice had told her of how she had come to get her mother's car back she had first became a vampire. "Even for an extra three-hundred-thousand?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her puppy dog-eyes at the man.

"Ness that's enough for two of them," Jacob murmured, turning her around to look at him. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "So?" she murmured back, turning back to the man.

"For _that_ kind of money, I could range that for you," he nodded.

Renesmee beamed again at the news. "Great! We'll take both cars please."

"Sure I'll get you the papers." The man walked off towards the office, leaving both Jacob and Renesmee in peace. She was smiling widely up at Jacob as he stared at his new car. He shook his head and then smirked at her, not believing it. He was over the moon.

The salesman came back out and went stood at the office desk, organizing the papers for both Jacob and Renesmee to fill out. It didn't take long and both of them were back outside, walking towards Jacob's old Ute. For no extra, Jacob had gotten his car personalized to how he wanted and had delivery on both of the cars. They decided to leave the delivery a while, until they brought their house in Miami.

He pulled Renesmee into his arms as they walked back to the Ute. She looked up to Jacob, seeing that both of them were smiling widely. "Thanks Ness," he smiled down on her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"It's nothing Jacob, you do so much for me," she smiled, letting go of him to get into the Ute as it started raining. She pulled on her seatbelt as Jacob got in and started the engine. She leant into his side as he started driving, keeping one arm around her while driving.

Jacob noticed when Renesmee tensed up suddenly and sat up in her seat, looking around as they left the city. She looked around the trees and scrubs, looking as if she was trying to see something. He watched her for a bit with narrowed eyes, wondering what was wrong.

"I feel like we are been watched," she said, looking to Jacob a little alarmed. She felt like someone or something was watching them, and she got a very bad feeling about it.

Now that she had mentioned it, Jacob could remember getting the feeling of someone watching them when they got back to his Ute in Seattle. He didn't like it one bit, but he was sure that it was only one of the Cullens making sure that he was keeping Renesmee safe, but that didn't explain the feeling he was getting, that danger was around. He could feel himself on full alert and he didn't get that feeling around the Cullens anymore. He didn't understand it, but he didn't want her to worry. "I'm sure it's nothing Ness," he smiled, pulling her closer to his body, holding her tightly, but realizing that was a full-blown lie. He wasn't sure, one bit, but he knew something was wrong.

Outside, _someone_ _was_ watching them secretly hidden in the trees. '_It's bad enough that you even exist Renesmee, let alone been with a wolf,'_ they thought, before turning back into the shadows and disappearing.

It felt like the trip home had been shorter than the trip to Seattle. When they got back to the Cullen's it was raining heavily and lightning snaked across the night sky. There was only one light on in the house. Jacob could tell that they had all gone out hunting for the night and when he looked to Renesmee, he could see that she knew too. He wondered what she was thinking now that she knew that her parents were away.

She smirked suddenly and grabbed his hand while walking towards the house, only letting her grip on him go when she unlocked the house and walked inside. The house was so quiet and with such huge windows, it felt eerie with the lightning flashing from the outside in. Jacob went to turn the light on over the couch, but was stopped by her hand. He looked to Renesmee surprised and bit his lower lip as he saw her face. The looked on her face told him _everything._ Her eyes were black as midnight and she was nipping at her lower lip. He gasped as she pushed him back harshly onto the leather couch behind him. He looked up to her, desire now in his eyes too. He hadn't saw Renesmee act like this before. Not harshly like she had just pushed him back. His hand cupped the side of her face as her lips pressed harshly down on his. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Neither of them was thinking about where they were, in the Cullen's house. The only thing they were thinking of what each other and nothing else. Jacob knew what Renesmee was trying to tell him and he noticed with each kiss she had given him, before now, each of them were getting more and more passionate. He could also feel that his feelings for her were strengthening with each day that came. It was only a matter of time til they both got lost in the moment and got caught by her parents.

His hand pushed her back slowly against the arm rest of the couch. She smiled under his lips, holding onto his broad shoulders, keeping him close to her, wanting to feel his warmth against her body and skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, wishing that he would forget everything but her. She just wanted _him_ and nothing else.

He moaned as her hand ran down his torso, causing goose bumps to form over his skin. Neither of them realized when the lights suddenly flicked on. Alice groaned at the sight of them, but at the same time, thought how cute it was to see them both so much in love. "Not on the couch dog," Rosalie hissed, walking in after Alice. Alice shot Rosalie a sharp look as both Jacob and Renesmee jumped in shock of the suddenly voices. They both flushed red in the face with knowing that they had been caught making out, but that didn't stop Jacob from giving his girl a quick peck before he stood and walked past Alice, keeping his eyes to the ground as he went.

Renesmee watched as he left and slumped back into the couch with a loud huff. _'So close, yet so far_,' she thought, staring up at the ceiling. She really thought that he had changed his mind and didn't want to wait anymore, but of course, that hadn't been ruled out yet. . .

Alice came and sat beside Renesmee and she just knew what was coming next. She looked to Alice and signed again. "Don't bother Alice, I already know everything I need to know."

"I would hope so Ness, you too are getting a bit physical."

She felt her cheeks flush redder. "There's nothing wrong with that. We love each other. That's all that matters. You won't tell dad, will you?" Renesmee got up before Alice answered her. She knew the answer already and didn't want to hear it. She walked into Jacob's room, seeing him starring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He didn't seem to notice her precents. She sat on the side of his bed and leant back over his stomach, glaring up at the ceiling now too. He still didn't seem to notice her. She looked to him, wondering what was going on in his head. She took his hand, placing it on her heart and that was when he finally looked to her for a brief second.

"What's wrong?" she murmured.

"Nothing," he answered warily, looking away from her again. She knew better than to believe him when he was acting shy and withdrawn.

"Tell me," she whispered into his ear, lying beside him, feeling the heat of his body radiating off him. He shook his head, turning away from her. He didn't want her to worry about the junk he had going on with Paul. He didn't care what Paul had to say to him about Renesmee, but when some of it was true, he couldn't help but think about it. He had gotten so lost in her precents back on the couch. It was like nothing else existed, which would have been good in his mind, but it was also dangerous. He was been himself, himself been a werewolf, which was meant to kill. He realized just how likely he could have hurt her without realizing what he had done. He didn't feel like he had any control over that moment they had gotten so absorbed into. He knew that he didn't have enough control to stay in the moment, to stay within a human moment and able to control the situation, he wouldn't be able to be around her, not to the extent to how she wanted things. His eyes closed tightly, wishing things were different, wishing that he was human again. His hand clenched into a fist as his hold body tensed tightly. Renesmee looked down at him, wondering what was wrong. He was scaring her. The silence was too much for her when she didn't know what was going on in his mind. "Tell me what's wrong Jacob is. You're scaring me," she mumbled against his shoulder and into his shirt. He took a deep breath, calming enough to wrap his arm around her shoulder and hold her tightly in a protective manner. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her. He loved her too much.

"It's just something Paul said," he murmured, reopening his eyes, but still not looking to her. She saw that his eyes were glassy in the corner of them. She hadn't ever seen him this upset before.

"What did he say?"

"You don't need to worry about it Ness. It's nothing."

"You're upset as hell Jacob. Tell me!" she ordered like she was an Alpha of a pack. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, surprised by her tone of voice. He hadn't heard her speak so aggressive before. Not in the manner that he felt compelled to answer her.

"He said that I would hurt you, because I'm not meant to be with a vampire, even if it's only half."

She looked at him, confused and saddened. She didn't understand why it upset him so much . . . and then she understood. He still hated her none-human side. He stilled hated her family, he still hated vampires and so he must hate one part of her. Her eyes closed, trying to hide just how much she was hurting from his words. He looked up to her after a moment of her staying silent. He wished that he knew what was going on in her mind, what she was thinking. He worried when he saw tears running down her cheeks. He went to pull her into his embrace, wanting to understand, but she pulled away.

"I get why your so upset about it Jacob. Just don't bother," she went to get off of his bed and go to her room, but he grabbed both of her arms and stopped her, holding her tightly so that she had to listen to him. Her words had hurt him even more than his had hurt her. She didn't understand, one bit.

"No, you don't understand Ness."

"I understand enough to know you hate me," she cried, trying to break free of his grip.

His face fell then. He couldn't believe that she thought that he hated her. "No I don't. I love you. I do love you."

"Then why does what Paul said upset you so much Jacob? You must believe in what he said for you to be so upset about it!" she looked to him, tears still running down her cheeks, not understanding anything now. It was all too much for her.

"Because it's true Renesmee! I keep getting lost in you. It's dangerous for me to forget where and what I am with you. I could seriously hurt you. I just wish that I was human again so that it wouldn't happen."

"It's called love silly," she giggled, leaning down on him, kissing him softly. She was just so glad that things weren't how they seemed to be. She should have listened to him before going and getting so upset that it was so childlike. "It's nothing to worry about Jacob. I trust you," she breathed against the skin of his mouth, leaning down on his chest. He sighed, believing her, but wishing that she didn't have such faith in him. He knew that he would just let her down sooner or later.

"I love you," he murmured almost silently against her lips, pressing a soft kiss on her lips after he had spoken. She smiled crookedly, looking down into his eyes as she leant over him. She knew that he meant it. He did love her and she loved him more than he would ever know. "I love you too Jacob." Her arms wrapped around his chest, placing her ear over his heart with his arms wrapped tightly around her and fell asleep in his arms.

Jacob smiled when he felt Renesmee move in his arms the next morning. His eyes opened as he squeezed her softly, waking her. He could tell that it was late in the morning by the dun rainy daylight shining into his room.

Awaking to a tighter hold, Renesmee looked up to Jacob as a smile formed on her face. She loved nothing more than to fall asleep with him at her side and then to awoke to him the next day. She was looking forward to their near future together, their own house, bed and rules. That was all she wanted. She leant over him, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Morning," he murmured.

She grinned back at him. "Morning sexy," she laughed.

He smiled smug, sitting up as she started to trace the muscles showing through the thin cloth of his shirt. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to pay for our. . ." she trailed off, wondering if anyone was listening to her and wondering if her father was listening to her thoughts.

He smiled at her, thinking about their future together. "No one is listening, but I get the idea."

"So, should we pay for it here or at your place?"

"My place, it will be safer, unless you don't want to keep it a secret anymore?" He was sitting on the side of the bed and looked back to her, wondering if she had changed her mind about suddenly disappearing on her family. He was more than sure that she hadn't, but he wanted to make sure of it, before doing anything.

"I know they won't ever approve Jacob. Its simple fact and I want you to be with me all the time, to be all mine, with no one to bother us and telling us anything. I want our own life together, our own story." She leant against his side as she spoke, looking into his eyes again and holding their gaze. It was all she wanted. She loved him more than anything in the world. She knew that she would miss her friends, and family, both she loved, but Jacob, she loved more than them all put together. He was her _life_, she felt like she couldn't live without him at her side and whenever she was away from him, she felt like she couldn't breathe. He was her sun, air, and the essence of her life.

* * *

**_http:/twitpic(dot)com/3zn56d This is what I see simular to how Jacob's car been._**

**_http:/twitpic(dot)com/3zn6z4 This is what I see to how Renesmee's car been._**


	6. Nomad

Both Jacob and Renesmee smiled in each other's arms as they scrolled down the webpage, looking at the photos of their house. He looked to Renesmee and smiled again as they saw new photos of the house at night.

The moon shone brightly down on the ocean, lighting it like a light was shining from the bottom of the sea and up to the sky. The moon was shining down on the palm trees, around the house and giving a new romantic light to the house.

Renesmee was stuck in a daze of awe, not believing how pretty it was. She hadn't ever saw a slight so beautiful before. Her imagination was running wild with ideas and fantasies of what they would do there once they got to Miami.

She felt a thrill go through her as the images came to mind. She took Jacob's hand softly and showed them all to him as she stared up at him. She felt so lucky to have him, and that he cared for what she loved and wanted so much.

She felt so loved. She leant into his chest and sighed softly, her eyes closing as the visions stayed in her mind. He held her softly as he watched her visions carefully, wanting to be able to remember them so he might be able to come some or all come true. The house alone made it feel like they were moving into a fairy-tale, but then with her visions added, there were no words to describe what the scenes felt like. It felt amazing to them both.

Jacob sighed as her visions stopped. He was wishing that they wouldn't ever stop. They were everything that he wanted his life with her to be. He looked down to her, in wonder of what she was thinking now.

Feeling his gaze on her, she looked up and smiled. "So what do you think?" she murmured softly, holding his gaze.

"It's like a fairy-tale," he murmured softly, resting his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes as he spoke. "It's our own fairy-tale, with our own happily-forever-after."

She giggled, turning a little red in the cheeks after hearing his words. But what he said, it was true. She felt amazing about the whole idea of the house, about them living together and finally been free. It was what Renesmee felt as freedom: making her own rules to live by, living with the one and only person she loved most and creating their own fairy tale together. She had dreamt about it since she had been just three years old, and she was more than ready to make it come true.

Slowly, they took turns filling out the information to buying their house and then pressed enter together. They both smiled widely as they saw the names of the owners of the house change into their own. He kissed her cheek softly, a smile stayed on his lips as he kissed her.

"All ours," she murmured, dazed.

"All mine," he murmured back, smiling smug. Renesmee looked to Jacob, knowing that he wasn't meaning the house any more. She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushed him back against his pillow, holding their gaze.

"All mine," she repeated with a smile, leaning down on him and kissing him strongly. He sighed and turned his face away from, her, looking to the wall across the room. He was tempted with how she had kissed him, and he knew that was how she had wanted it. With each day that came, it was getting harder and harder for him to resist her.

"Don't tempt me, til Miami, please," he pleaded, looking her back in the eyes. He didn't want to get her into trouble, and he knew there was no way to keep it a secret from Edward, unless they ran. It was impossible. Suddenly their love felt forbidden to him. She was part vampire, he was a werewolf. Werewolves were meant to kill vampires and then with her father, who would not agree with them been together, ever, everything was making things hard for him. He wanted to take action towards what he and she wanted, what they both wanted, but at the same time there were many things stopping them both from doing what they wanted.

She sighed, resting her head on the top of his chest, holding him tightly in her arms. "You're tempted so easily Jacob . . . why and how is that?" she had always wondered that since their first kiss, why he was tempted so easily, but had enough control to say no. It was very confusing for her.

"It's an animal thing . . . and a wolf thing," he sighed, thinking of something that he had meant to tell her for years, but was scared that she wouldn't like it about him.

"How long until Miami?" she whispered, looking up to him without taking her head off of his chest. He looked down to her, thinking what would be the best thing for them to do before they left. He did think that somehow Edward would try and find them, unless Bella didn't want that to happen, but he was sure that she would want to know that both her best friend and daughter were okay, even if they weren't together.

"It appends, do you want to want to make it that you're family doesn't think that we are together?"

"Yes. Then dad wouldn't possibly come after us."

"Then we need to be away from each other for two weeks or more. Make them think that we are fighting."

She nodded, hating the idea of even acting like they were fighting, but if it had to be done she wasn't going to avoid it. She closed her eyes and leant into him more, her hand placed softly over his heartbeat. Never had she felt so in-love with him before in her life. With each day that came, she felt more and more in-love with him. She stayed quiet thinking and then looked up to him when she heard him sigh.

"I need to tell you something Ness," he murmured in a soft tone, hoping that she would understand.

She could tell there was something really wrong. But she couldn't work out what it would be. He had been with her and only her for weeks now. He had hardly left her side. So many things were going through her mind at once, and all of them were bad. She didn't even want to think what he had done, what could have happened or was happening. '_No_,' she thought. '_Jacob wouldn't hurt me like that_.'

"Remember how I used to play around with you when you were little, about imprinting?" he asked, looking down to her, wondering if she did remember or not. He couldn't believe how hard it was to tell her. He thought it would be so easy. He knew that he loved her with all his heart, and he knew that she felt the same about him, but it was still hard.

"Yeah, I do remember?" she murmured, looking up to him and looking down upon his face. She remembered how he used to call her _his imprint_ when she was little, while playing in the backyard, but she never knew what the term meant.

"I never told you what it meant, did I?" He knew he hadn't and he hadn't for a good reason. He wanted to tell her when she was old enough to understand, and now was as good as any. He knew that if she were to understand ever, she would now, at least he hoped that she would. She was his true love, the only person he would ever love as strong and passionately as he loved her.

The second he had set his eyes on her when she was a baby, he knew, she was the one. The one that he would love forever, the one he would forever protect with his life and the one that he would miss the most when they couldn't be together. He wouldn't and couldn't live without her.

She shook her head slightly, wondering what he was trying to tell her. The word_ imprint_ didn't make any sense to her. He hadn't mentioned her been his imprint in years. "What _does_ it mean?" she whispered, sitting up now and running her hand down the side of his face.

He gripped her shoulders softly, pushing her back against his bed, looking her in the eye, resting his forehead on hers.

"It's a wolf thing," he murmured. "It's like, when I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I fell in love with you the second I set my eyes on you."

She was still confused by his words. "So basically it means _I love you_, in wolf talk?" she giggled.

His eyes turned a little narrow, surprised that she didn't understand at all. "No. It means that you're the only one that I'll ever love. I can't love anyone else as much as I love you Ness. It means that you _are_ my soul mate and I'm yours. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing," he murmured against her lips.

She looked him in the eye, only just understanding what he meant. "You don't have any control over it?"

"No, none at all," he paused. "It makes me want to do everything you ask of me. It's like you're my Alpha and everything you say, I _have_ to do it. That's why every time you . . . tempt me . . . it's hard for me to say no. It's the reason I get so lost in you so much and so easily. It's so hard to explain. I wish I could just show you how it feels," he murmured huskily.

She smiled and cupped the side of his face. "You don't have to Jacob. I can see it in everyday life how it feels for you. So many things have fitted the puzzle for me now."

His head tilted to the side, questioning her with his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like how it hurts us both physically to be away from each other. Like how I can see what Paul is saying hurts you so much, and how protective of me you are. Just all the little things like that."

He sighed, realizing that he should have told her years ago, from the start. He lay on his side, holding her close to him. He hadn't realized how observant she had always been. He should have known that the imprint would affect her just as much, if not more than him. He held her tightly, his hand running up and down her arm with a dove light touch.

"You don't have to worry about my not been around anymore. As soon as we are in Miami, I'll never leave you. I promise."

She turned around and lent into his chest, inhaling his woodsy musk scent that always calmed her and made her feel better. She didn't want to think of them having to stay away from each other, even if it was only a week or two. It hurt her just to think it.

"I love you Jake," she mumbled.

"I love you too Ness. I always will."

He held her tightly as a heavy gush of wind hit the widow from outside. It was heavily raining with strong gushy winds and lightning around. He could feel slight gusts of the wind coming into the house through the crakes in the wooden walls. As he held her tightly, he felt like he was protecting her from the weather, even know they were inside.

It was a colder summer's day to the usual summer's weather in La Push. It was too cold for a human to go outside without a jacket. It was even too cold for his girl.

Renesmee shivered from the difference in temperature, as his arm wrapped around her back, keeping her closer to his body heat. She smiled, leaning into him more, listening to his heartbeat as she fell asleep in his arms. She couldn't wait to be in their own double bed in Miami, sleeping in each other's arms each and every night. It was what she had wanted for so long now – to be in his arms, with the heat of his body coursing over her body and pleasure from his thrusts running through her. She moaned at the images in her mind now. How much she wished that could happen now. She clutched his shirt tightly in her hand, gasping in her sleep, Jacob looked down to her, wondering what she was dreaming. He smiled, getting the idea of what was happening quickly when she moaned his name breathlessly. He could tell what was happening just by the way her muscles were tensing. He didn't need to her gifts to know.

His eyes closed and an image of his own flashed before his eyes. He let it run wild in his mind for a moment and then thought hard to change the subject, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control himself while ever she was so willing to give into temptation.

He heard her gasp and sat up in his arms, looking around and wondering what had happened. His mind was only on her now, worried what had startled her so much.

Sweat clung to her skin and clothing. He smiled smug, knowing what had awoken her after a few seconds of her looking around disappointed, feeling that her clothes were still on.

"Dirty girl," he teased, whispering into her ear huskily.

She shivered at the heat of his breath on the sweat of her wet skin. "W-what?" she stuttered, her eyes closing with desire and tilting her head to the side, allowing him more access of her neck.

He licked her neck teasingly, smelling and tasting her scent of roses and cinnamon. Both her scent and flavour tempted him more than anything had before. He stopped and kissed her lips softly. He was going to stick to their original plan. They were so close to been alone, in _their_ house. He wasn't going to ruin everything now. Not when they were so close to having everything they wanted almost in their reach.

"You've been naughty, I can tell," he murmured, resting his forehead on hers, looking her in the eyes as he spoke. Her eyes went while as she realized what he knew. Her cheeks went red.

"H-how d-" he cut her off by kissing her again, running one hand down her stomach and then tapping her nose.

She broke off, looking up to him, realizing what he was trying to tell her. "Y-you . . ." she paused, her voice shaking a little.

"I know when you want me."

She rolled her eyes, hiding her face in his chest. She hadn't ever felt so embarrassed in her life. "That was the whole reason you wanted us to be alone, isn't it?" she mumbled into his shirt, knowing that if he could tell, so could the rest of her family and the pack.

"Partly," he agreed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Ness, it's nothing to worry about. Can you drop it now, please?" he begged, starting to feel uncomfortable about what they were talking about.

"Pffhh! For you it isn't." She sat up, moving to the side of his bed, crossing her arms over her chest tightly and glazing to the floor. He sighed, hating to see that she was upset. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into the heat of his body before she got cold.

"Believe it or not Renesmee, I don't notice it unless we are alone, and close."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better Jake."

"Cross my heart, I am not." Slowly his lips brushed over the skin of her jawline and neck, making her smile and lean into his touch. She sighed as he pressed a soft kiss on the pulse line of her neck, an image from her dream coming to her. He bit her softly, marking her visibly as his. She wished there was a mark on her, showing and telling everyone that saw her that she was _his_ and only his. His property, forever, and she knew that she would be.

Jacob looked out the window, seeing that it was getting dark and it had stopped raining. He sighed, knowing that he had to take her home and once he took her home, he wouldn't see her for two or more weeks, but then she was all his. That was the only thing that Jacob could think of that made the feeling of leaving her any better.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he murmured, taking her hand. Slowly they walked outside, hand in hand. Renesmee didn't want to leave, no it was the last thing he and she wanted. He led her out to his motorbike, holding her closely to him.

She glanced up at him and smiled. He knew just how much she loved riding his bike with him. Her arms wrapped around his wrist as he started the bike. She leant into his back, holding onto him tightly as he drove out onto the road. The wind in Jacob's face felt like freedom to him. He felt truly alive when he was running in his wolf form or on his motorbike. He loved the feeling of speed and the wind in his hair or coat. It was what he lived for, that wasn't to do with Renesmee. He would hate the feeling of been an animal locked up in a zoo. He didn't want to know the feeling of been locked up in cage ever again. The feeling was bad enough for the few hours he had been locked up for just a few weeks ago.

He grimaced at the thought and memories.

He looked over his shoulder to Renesmee and smiled, seeing that she was also enjoying the ride, but he knew that she didn't want it to ever end. He knew just how hard it would be for them to be away from each other after been together each and every day for almost a month. But somehow, he knew that they could do it.

Hitting the border of Forks, Jacob started to slow the engine of his bike down and then to a halt once they were only a kilometre away from the Cullen's house. He sighed and looked over his shoulder again to Renesmee. Seeing and feeling her face hiding in his shirt, still holding onto him tightly. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Ness. Two weeks isn't that long. I promise that we will be together after that," he whispered.

She nodded, leaning into his embrace, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you Jacob, no matter what."

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing her softly. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"But, what are we fighting about?" she glanced up to him in wonder of what he was thinking.

"Alice noticed just how physical we were getting, right?"

She nodded, understanding what his plan was as she started to run towards the house, letting tears run down her cheeks as she neared the house. He knew that the tears were real, from the pain she was feeling of knowing just how long they would be away from each other for.

They both knew that it was only acting, that none of their soon to be fight wouldbe real, but it still hurt them both. Renesmee ran towards the house, still crying as Edward and Bella came out, letting their daughter run inside and stand behind Bella in the doorway.

"Come on Ness! Be reasonable, you aren't old enough," Jacob shouted out to her as Renesmee stood behind Bella, still crying with her mother's arm wrapped around her.

Bella looked down to Renesmee crying, wondering what was going on. She looked up to Edward's stern face, wondering what was coming from Jacob's mind. Edward didn't look mad, but his face was still staying stern as he watched Jacob closely.

He nodded once and turned towards Bella and Renesmee, walking them both inside. Renesmee looked to Jacob, holding his gaze for a second as she walked inside with her family. Bella looked to Jacob for a second, seeing the pain in his eyes.

Bella sat beside Renesmee on the white leather chair as Edward sat on the other side of her. They both looked at each other and then down to Renesmee.

"What happened honey?" Bella asked; a little worried that Edward's face hadn't softened since they had come in.

"Jacob rejected me," she sobbed, hiding her face with embarrassment. She hated talking about _that_ subject with her family. It embarrassed her to no end, but when it came to Jacob, she was open to him, about everything.

Bella looked up to Edward in shock that her daughter was already growing up and wanting a serious adult relationship with Jacob. She looked to Edward, wondering if what Renesmee and Jacob were fighting about had anything to do with why she was so upset.

He nodded, hearing Bella's silent questions run through her mind, before looking back down to his daughter.

"I'm sure Jacob had a good reason honey," Bella said softly, trying to make her feel better.

"Indeed. You're still too young Renesmee," Edward added.

Bella shot Edward a disapproving look. She did agree with him that their daughter was still too young, but she knew that Ness wouldn't agree with either of them on that subject, and she didn't. In Renesmee's eyes, she looked like a sixteen to eighteen year old teenager. But like Jacob had said a few weeks ago, there were still the real facts. She wasn't eighteen or sixteen, she was just over ten years old, but it didn't make any difference to her. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she was capable of. Wither her parents like it or not, she was going to get what she wanted, and it was going to be soon.

"It's because I'm part vampire. He hates me because of it!" she cried, getting up and running to her room, curling up into a ball in the middle of her bed. She was already missing Jacob.

Jacob shook his head, hating that he was leaving Renesmee like he had. He knew just how embarrassed she got about the whole subject, but it was the only one that he knew would throw Edward off.

His was shaking, annoyed and saddened that he had to leave her. He looked to the clouded sky, already missing her as he started to head back towards La Push. He undressed and phased, running quickly through the forest. He could hear that he wasn't the only one running through the night. Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah and Paul were also running.

'_Hey Jake!'_ Seth's thought shouted.

'_Hey Seth_,' Jacob thought quietly, trying to run faster to get away from them. He wanted to be alone and for his thoughts to be his own for once.

'_What's up Jake? You're quiet tonight?'_ Jared questioned, running alongside of his pack brother, trying to keep up in pace, but Jacob wasn't easily letting him.

'_Nothing that Paul would want to hear I'm sure. . . '_

Paul scoffed when he heard that. He defiantly didn't want to hear about it if it had anything to do with a leech hybrid. _'You got that right!'_ he snarled. _'But I got to know . . . was I right Jacob?´ he growled smugly. 'You hurt her, didn't you?'_

'_Shut up Paul! Renesmee has done nothing to you!' _Embry growled.

'_No, she only made my so called Alpha whipped.' _

Jacob's eyes narrowed at Paul's question and then felt mad at his comment about what Renesmee had done to him. He had enough with Paul's disrespect towards Renesmee and he was going to put an end towards it once and for all. It wasn't her fault that she was born part vampire and he didn't see a thing wrong with her been part vampire. She didn't hurt people and she was basically human in his eyes. She felt human to him. But that didn't seem to be the feeling that Paul had. He was against Renesmee from the start. Jacob had put up with it for years, and it was finally starting to get to him, badly.

'_No Paul! I didn't hurt her and it's none of your business anyway!' _he snapped loudly. He could hear what Paul was thinking next, when Embry butted in again.

'_Don't even bother Paul.'_

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at both Jacob and Embry. '_I can't stand how this pack is turning. One little part vampire and you all bend to her safety. It's ridiculous and sick!'_

'_Better that than been a little bitchy bitch about it Paul,'_ Leah added. She didn't agree with how Jacob allowed Renesmee to come onto their land so willingly, but if he trusted her to be on their land, Leah trusted Jacob to know that his imprint would be okay. Leah and Renesmee were actually – at times – good friends, but sometimes they got on each other's nerves with fashion sense and imprints.

Jared slowed down, now running with Seth, Leah and Embry behind Jacob as Paul was on the other side of the scrubs to Jacob, trying to out run his Alpha. Jacob growled as Paul was trying to challenge him.

'_You want to challenge me Kites, do it like you really mean it!' _Jacob snarled, looking over to Paul and running in front of him, bringing Paul to a dead stop.

Paul's eyes narrowed and a smug smile came across his mussel. _'Don't tempt me Black,'_ he said smugly.

'_Oh, I am not tempting, I'm challenging!' _he snapped with a loud snarl. He was putting an end to it once and for all, for Renesmee.

'_Pffh. Whatever,_' Paul scoffed, turning his back on Jacob, about to run off again when Jacob jumped in front of him again.

'_If you think you're getting away with that so easily, think again!_'

Paul snarled. He hated been told what to do, especially when it was coming from Jacob, he wished Sam was around more so that Sam could lead him, stead of Jacob. And if it was a fight that Jacob wanted, he was now going to get it! Paul was sick of putting up with Jacob's orders. A fight with Jacob was just what Paul had ordered years ago, back when Renesmee was first born.

He leant closely to the ground, ready to make the first move on his Alpha, but Jacob was too quick, jumping at Paul and knocking him onto his side. As Jacob stood on Paul's shoulder, glaring into his eyes, Embry watched Jacob warily, wondering what he was going to do. He agreed that Paul needed to be taught a lesson, but he wasn't sure if Jacob was calm enough to know what he was doing.

'_Get off me!'_ Paul yelled, throwing Jacob off of him in and into a side of a tree, causing him to howl at the suddenly impact of the tree hitting his side, causing pain. He snarled at Paul, getting up quickly and lunging himself back at Paul as quickly as he had been before. Wrapping his paws around Paul's body as they both fought harshly, Jacob was able to throw him to the ground again, standing over him again, one paw set on his shoulder and the other on Paul's jaw.

'_Don't ever come leave Renesmee again! Or you will regret it!' _he snarled, his paw on Paul's jaw, sliding slowly as he lost more and more of his control by the second_._ He saw Paul's eyes suddenly softened with fear.

'_Jake don't! ´ Embry yelled, _seeing what was going on in Jacob's mind.

Jacob looked to Embry as he yelled and then looked back to Paul, realizing what he was about to do. He could see the fear in Paul's eyes now and then he felt his own eyes turn soft with realization of how he had lost it. He eyed Paul for a second, jumping off of him, turning his back on his pack and running for home.

He couldn't believe how he had lost it so easily. He felt weak, and out of control, but worst of all, Paul had been right. He had lost control so easily, it was just lucky that it had been with him and not Ness.

He got to the front of his house and shifted back, shaking his head, trying to control his anger. He walked inside, still shaking violently. He was so disappointed in himself it wasn't funny. He hated himself for what he had just done. He thought that he was stronger than that. He didn't trust himself anymore.

_What could have happened if Embry wasn't there_? he questioned himself, looking to the ceiling. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He knew what would have happened. Paul had just pushed him too far.

He sighed, trying to calm down. He turned the TV on and only got wound back up by the new news showing.

'_Reports that the blue-grey wolf, or what people are calling another werewolf, was the one spotted just outside of Forks Washington. It is not yet known if this wolf is the one that was spotted near La Push beach earlier this month which was thought to also be a werewolf._

_Whatever is happening with these claims, the police are worried and still making door to door visits, trying to find answers after a woman was found dead in the forest by Forks just last night. It was thought that she had died after an animal attack. Wither the animal attack was from these wolves or werewolves, it is not yet known.'_

"Great, they are _still_ looking for me!" he growled, turning off the TV and throwing the remote at the wall as a new anger entered him. He knew all too well that the woman had died via a vampire bite, most likely one of the vampires that had tried to catch him, but then something came to him. On the news report they had shown a photo of the giant wolf they had caught on camera and it wasn't the same coloured pelt as any from his pack. It was someone knew.

_Maybe it was an animal attack,_ he thought, but he didn't know any werewolf that wanted to hurt humans, but then, maybe they weren't _like _his pack.

He sighed loudly, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. He knew that it was no longer safe in Forks or La Push anymore, but then, nowhere was safe. Every hunter was looking for him over the world. He couldn't be a wolf again. It was just too dangerous for him or Renesmee. He couldn't put her in danger or put her through what she had gone through last time. Just the memories of her pain and worry over him getting better, upset him. He couldn't have that happen again, but then he wanted to know what was going on with this new wolf.

He was tempted to go out and look for it, but he didn't want any of the others talking or trying to find him. He had no idea what to do. He knew it was dangerous, but he had to know what was going on. It was his natural instinct to go and find what was happening around him, especially when it was in Forks where it involved Renesmee. He was about to get up and go back out to investigate, when a loud knock went at his door.

"Jacob, are you in?" he heard Charlie speak loudly, trying to get his attention.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, remembering that he had _shown_ Charlie what he was back when Renesmee had been first born to help Bella with her secret. He probably still remembered it. Either way, he knew that he couldn't avoid the police and it would be better if spoke to Charlie of all the police. Maybe he would understand and wouldn't blow the whistle on him.

"Uhh, yeah I am. Just a sec Charlie," Jacob said lightly, looking around for some sort of clothing as he hadn't gotten dressed after phasing back and coming home. He ran into his room, pulling on a bronze tank top and grey-black jeans, and then washing his face of dirt from running through the forests. He walked quickly to the door, seeing a rather worried Charlie.

"Jacob," Charlie said calmly, pausing for a moment. "Sorry if I was interrupting anything."

"No, it is okay, I was just . . . in the shower."

"Ah huh. . ." Charlie didn't actually believe him as there was dirt on his arms and feet. "I guess you've heard about the werewolf sightings?"

"Yes."

"I've just got to know Jacob. It wasn't you that killed that woman, was it?"

He shook his head; a little annoyed that Charlie of all people would think that he was like that. "No, it wasn't. I am not like that Charlie and never will I be."

"Well good, but I did have to check on that for work. I'll make sure no one else comes by."

"Thanks Charlie." Jacob closed the door, watching as Charlie walked back to his cruiser and drove off. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a cop as a life friend. He never thought that he would need that advantage, but now that he did, he was glad and grateful.

He stripped off quickly, tying his jeans around his ankle before running out the back door, phasing and heading towards the forest of Forks. He couldn't hear anyone around anymore, not even Embry was running anymore. He was glad that now he was finally alone. He wanted to know what was going on with this new werewolf. He knew that it wasn't likely to be someone from his tribe and he defiantly knew that it wasn't anyone from his pack. He just hoped whoever they were; they weren't responsible for killing that woman. He wouldn't be able to stay away from Renesmee if they had. He was already too worried about her, but he couldn't stay with her and ruin their plans that were already underway.

Once in Forks, he picked up on a new scent, that was defiantly werewolf . . . but it seemed different and to him it didn't seem friendly at all. He growled loudly, running off and following the scent while running. He stopped dead as the scent got stronger suddenly. He looked around swiftly, feeling like he was been watched by more than just one person. He growled again, showing his teeth, sensing and presences behind him. He turned around to see the blue-grey wolf standing behind him, growling. The wolf was just over an inch taller than him, an obvious meant to be Alpha. Jacob snarled, seeing the wolf in front of him. He wished that it was possible for the other wolf to hear his thoughts and vice versa. He didn't like been in his human form in front of a nomad, but he had to do it to know, to speak. He stared the wolf in the eye, calming down a little. He couldn't afford to make this wolf think he meant harm at this point.

He phased back, been careful and ready to phase back to his wolf form if it was needed. The other wolf phased back too, but he was different to Jacob. When he phased back, he was fully clothed in a black tank top, grey jeans and black boots. His black eyes narrowed, looking down at Jacob as he stood. His black hair was cropped just like Jacob's, but a little longer. His skin looked Quileute, but it was too light of a bronze to be, It was more of a tan than a natural bronze like Jacob's or any of his pack or tribe.

Jacob felt warily of the nomad, just by the way of how he was acting and staring down at Jacob. He was curious to how and why the nomad was able to keep his clothes. "Who are you?" Jacob growled his eyes narrowing as he spoke.

The nomad smiled darkly down at him. "I'm Jaden," he said darkly with a smirk. "I've been tracking you for a while now Jacob Black."

Jacob's eyes narrowed when he heard what Jaden said. He didn't even know this nomad and yet he knew Jacob's full name. "How do you know me?"

"Like I said, I've been tracking you and you're little imprint Renesmee for some time now. Who do you think caught you on camera with her down by the beach? And who do you think set up the traps to catch you? "

Jacob growled, annoyed to this nomads news, but some of it didn't make sense. "There were vampires and humans involved. No werewolves. I know that for a fact."

Jaden smirked again, rolling his eyes at Jacob. "You're so arrogant Jacob! Who said that I am _just_ a werewolf. Didn't my having clothing on after phasing make you wonder about me?"

"So that's it? You're a hybrid, but how? Vampires can't have babies."

"No, but werewolves can. My father was a vampire, and my mother was a werewolf," he paused, "during her pregnancy," he added, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side, watching the shock come over Jacob's face. "It was lucky for me that she only turned into a wolf during her pregnancy; otherwise my father would have killed her soon as he saw her. But I did the work for him after I was born," he smirked proudly.

Jacob shuddered as Jaden took him back to the birth of Renesmee, she didn't mean to hurt her mother and he saw what had happened, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like she had wanted to hurt Bella. He growled, looking up to Jaden. "You're sick!"

Jaden just laughed. "That's what you get when you're part vampire Jacob."

"Not true! I know full vampires and they are not like you. Get out of these lands, before I make you regret it!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Jaden murmured, shaking his head from side to side. "You are going to regret saying that Jacob."

Jacob eyed Jaden carefully, shaking, ready to phase when Jaden disappeared altogether. He stood, looking around frantic, but nowhere could he see the nomad. He phased and went to Renesmee's, looking around and making sure that she was okay without seeing her. He was worried to death for her. He wanted to be around her, make sure that she was okay the whole time, but he couldn't, not with what they acted out just a few hours ago. Edward wouldn't probably be around anyway. His thoughts of Jaden caught Edward's full attention, waking outside to meet Jacob in the front yard without letting Renesmee know that Jake was around.

'_Watch out for a blue-grey wolf. His name is Jaden and he's dangerous._ _He's a werewolf hybrid_,' he explained, waiting for the nod of Edward's head as he set off, looking around some more.

After six hours of searching for Jaden over both Forks and La Push alone, he called it a night at dawn and went home. Once at home he texted the others telling them of Jaden and went to bed before he fainted with tiredness.


	7. Your Still The One

**Authors Note: I thought I would add the lyrics I used on the banner for Sunrise, as it relates a lot with the story. **

**Lyrics by Shania Twain, Your Still The One.**

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=KNZH-emehxA **

**Check out the music video of Your Still the One, you'll probably pick up on some 'themes' in the video that I used within the story.**

**Adult Themes within this chapter ;)**

* * *

_When I first saw you, I saw love._

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love._

The two weeks passed far too slowly for both Jacob and Renesmee. He made sure each and every night that Renesmee was safe and sound after meeting Jaden just two weeks ago. He was starting to wonder if his Alpha threat had worked and Jaden left the lands all together had seen him since that day. The whole pack was keeping an eye out though, making sure that he hadn't come back. The lands were clean of both vampire and any new wolf, but still, Jacob couldn't help but feel uneasy about everything Jaden had said.

He couldn't understand why Jaden would want to track both him and Renesmee, or why he was even doing it. But the thing that bothered him most was the fact that both of them had been oblivious to the whole thing. Jacob thought he would at least hear, see or smell something in the air to indicate that they were been watched, but that wasn't so. He was able to keep the running away with Renesmee plan to himself while in his wolf form, leaving the pack clueless to what would be happening soon enough. He wondered if he even should be leaving with Jaden still out there, with unknown intentions. But if anything happened, he knew that Sam or Paul would step up to the plate and take over. They were both more than capable. But still, it worried him to be leaving his family behind in possible danger.

He stood above the ocean's waves crashing up against the cliffs of La Push. He watched the lands carefully, with no detail of movement escaping his eye. All was quiet and peaceful, for now. He looked up to the full moon, the darkened navy sky lit up with stars. The breeze swept and wept around him, through his coat until he phased back to his human form. He sighed, wondering if he was doing the right thing. It seemed to be that everything was stopping them from been together and leading their own lives since the day of the decision. He wondered if it was a sign.

He looked back up to the full moon, phasing back quickly and howled loudly. He was the only one in his wolf form tonight. It was three in the morning and Jacob had only just gotten up. He had been running all night and sleeping all day. He liked the night. The night was peaceful, most of the time. His eyes closed calmly, feeling the breeze in his coat and breathing in the cold coastal air as it swept round him. He was enjoying his last night in La Push, as today was the day, they were running away together. It was going to be harder leaving than he first thought. He was going to miss everything, but it was going to be all worth it soon enough. Just to be with her.

He sighed, phasing back to his human form just as his mobile phone started ringing with a text. Untying his jeans from around his ankle, he pulled out his silver phone from his pocket and flipped it open to see the message from Renesmee.

_I've missed you Jacob! _

_When do we leave? My family are out right now._

_Ness xxx _

He thought for a moment, wondering if now would be a good time to leave. But he knew it was. He knew that the Cullens only went out hunting altogether on a rare occasion. Now would be a good time.

_I've missed you too. More than you could believe._

_How about leaving now? When will they be back?_

_Jake xoxo_

He waited a few minutes for her message back. He wrapped his arms around his legs, watching the oceans movement on the horizon with the moon's reflection shining down into the water. His phone beeped again and he quickly flipped it back open.

_I'm pretty sure I know just how much you missed me Jacob. ;)_

_Now is good. I'll just pack my backpack. _

_Mum said that they would be back around Dawn or lunchtime. _

_xoxo_

While reading her message, he looked to the clock on his phone, seeing they had at least three hours until her family would be back, if they were coming home at dawn. They definitely had enough time.

_Okay. I'll be there in a few. _

_I just want to take care of something back home and I'll be there._

_Love you xoxo_

He closed his phone quickly, stuffing it back into the pocket of his jeans, retying them around his ankle before phasing quickly as he did a back flip, running towards home at full speed. He was careful with his thoughts as he ran, just in case one of the others suddenly shifted. He was quiet with his movements too, making sure not to attract any attention to himself.

At the wooden door of his house, he took the key from above the door and unlocked the house quietly. He was careful to stay quiet as his father and sister Rachel were asleep inside. Billy had come home for a few days while Sue was busy working out of town.

Jacob went into his room and closed the door behind him. He took a backpack from the side of his door and started to pack everything he would need into it quickly as possible. He packed his jeans and tee shirts first, before packing some photos, and his mother's ring. He looked over his room one last time and closed the door. He went into the kitchen, grabbing a pen and a small piece of paper, writing out a note for his father and sister. He went outside, getting into his Ute, rolling it down the driveway and starting its engine on the road, heading towards Forks.

Quickly Renesmee ran around her room, grabbing everything she needed: Clothes, makeup, jewellery, photos, laptop, MP3, everything a girl would need when moving away with her boyfriend. After pushing everything down in her backpack so she could zip it up, she went into the kitchen and wrote a note for her parents. Just as she finished it, she heard Jacob at the door. She left it on the side bar of the kitchen so her family would see it when they got home. She ran to the door and flung it open, smiling widely as she saw Jacob. She ran into his awaiting arms and hugged him tightly. She had missed the warmth of his smile and embrace around her.

"I missed you so much Jacob," she murmured as he gently spun her around in a slow circle.

"I missed you too," he whispered into the skin of her neck and kissed her softly. His hand found hers and took her bag in the other. He smiled down on her brightly, all his worries disappearing the second he set eyes on her.

"Are you ready?"

She smiled widely. "More than ready Jacob!" she beamed with humour, running ahead of him, towards his Ute, jumping in quickly and buckling herself into the seat beat. She was hypo with excitement to finally see their new house, to see Miami, to drive their new cars and to be finally with him, alone. They were finally free to do anything they wanted, when they wanted, to live their own lives to how they wished and pleased. She just hoped that her father wouldn't go looking for them. She knew that Jacob would be in the most trouble out of the two of them, but he wouldn't be able to find them that easily.

_Maybe he won't come after us at all, _she thought, looking out the window as Jacob got in the Ute and placed her backpack in the back of the Ute with his. _After all, I'm all grown up and deserve my own life now_. She smiled brightly over to him, not been able to hold back her excitement while watching him as he started the engine quickly. He smiled over her, seeing her jumping up and down in her seat, smiling widely as they made their way towards their new life together.

At around lunchtime both the Cullen family and the Black family came across their children's notes left behind. Billy found the note on the kitchen table and read part of it, before calling out to Rachel. Bella found Renesmee's note in the same place and didn't realize what was happening until she read it again, but with Edward by her side.

_Dear Mum & Dad –__** Dear dad and Rachel**_

_I want to live my own life, make my own decisions I love you guys, don't get me wrong, but I think it's time, that I have my own life, outside of vampires and werewolves. I'm not coming back, so p_lease _don't look for me. I'm safe. Don't worry._ _– _**I don't want to be Alpha anymore. I want my own life, one that isn't ruled by the pack, by my inner wolf. I feel trapped here. **_**Sam and Paul are more than capable of leading the pack. They won't need me. Please don't come looking for me. I'll be fine and safe. I'll miss you, but I'm coming back.**_

_**Jacob x –**__Renesmee xoxo_

Bella looked up to Edward in shock. She wanted to cry, but been a vampire, she couldn't. "What are we going to do?" she murmured almost silently.

"I'm going to see Jacob."

Bella's eyes shot to Edward then. "You think – you think he has something to do with it?"

"Maybe," he answered.

"I'm coming with you."

Billy looked up to Rachel as she read the note herself. She couldn't understand why her brother would so suddenly run off like that. She knew that things with the pack were getting hard for him, but she didn't think it was anything that would cause him to run away from. She also couldn't understand why he would run away when he had an imprint. A knock at the door made her jump. Her hopes got high, hoping that it was Jacob and he had changed his mind. Billy looked to her and then at the door as she went to answer it.

She looked confused at Bella and Edward once the door was open. They hadn't ever came on La Push land since she had moved back home years back. She wondered what they were doing on the lands now.

"Is Jacob here?" Bella asked with her voice slightly cracked. Rachel looked back to her father behind her, wondering what to tell Bella. Billy rolled himself over to his daughter's side, taking her hand softly in his. He could see it was hurting her, not knowing what was wrong with Jacob to cause him to run away.

"Jacob ran off again Bella," he explained, looking to Edward once he finished. Bella looked confusedly at Edward, wondering what was going on and then it dawned on her. He had run off with Renesmee.

"Renesmee has run off too."

"Y-you think Jacob is with her?" Rachel stuttered, feeling slightly better.

"It's more than a possibility," Edward murmured, feeling slightly annoyed, but understanding at the same time.

"What do you think we should do?" Billy questioned.

Bella looked down to Renesmee's note in her hand, reading it once more. "I think that we should do what Renesmee said. Don't look for her." She leant into Edward's side, feeling like she had lost both her best friend and daughter in the same day. She hoped greatly that they would come back soon. She wanted to see them again. But she knew the reason why her daughter wouldn't come back, because Renesmee knew that it was more than likely she would be talked into moving back to Forks.

Rachel's eyes went wide when she heard Bella say what Renesmee wanted. "Jacob said the same thing." She handed Jacob's note to Bella to read. It was almost identical to Renesmee's note. They were so much alike with how they thought. She shook her head, confused. She still couldn't understand why they would run off. What was stopping them from been together around Forks and La Push? But maybe it was how Jacob said, he felt trapped, obligated to be an Alpha while he was in La Push and couldn't live the life he wanted while ever he lived in the area. But still, she didn't understand. "I don't understand why he would just leave like that."

"It's simple. Black hasn't got the guts to an Alpha anymore," a familiar voice shouted up from behind Bella and Edward. Billy looked out the door, seeing Paul walking out from the forest. Bella went to move, but Edward grabbed her wrist, shaking his head at her. He knew what she would do to protect her best friend.

Rachel pushed past both Bella and Edward, going outside to see Paul. She had, had enough of his attitude lately, especially towards her brother. She didn't know what was with Paul, but he _had_ been acting differently over the past few years. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she could only guess that it was the fact that he didn't like seeing his Alpha with a part vampire. She didn't understand why he hated the Cullen family so much. They hadn't done anything wrong, especially Renesmee. He should know how much she meant to Jacob.

"What is with you Paul?" she demanded from him.

"Nothing Rach. I'm just stating what true fact is." He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, looking away from her.

"True fact Paul? Here's a true fact for you! You're the weak one that doesn't have the guts to be an Alpha, because you're too stubborn, ignorant, arrogant and careless to be an Alpha! To be an Alpha, you have to listen to the others in the pack and decide what is best for them as well. You most as well be in an one man family man pack. You didn't even listen to Sam when he was in control. Hell, you don't even listen to Sam now!"

His eyes narrowed and darken at each of her words and began to shake with anger. He slapped her on the side of the face with human strength, leaving a slightly red mark on her cheek. She fell to her knees, looking up to him with hurt and tearful eyes. She watched as Paul's eyes changed then, from dark and hard to soft and saddened. "I – I'm sorry Rachel," he murmured, leaning down to her and softly taking his wrist in his as Bella and Edward went to her aid, and Billy watched Paul from his wheelchair in side in shock and disappointment.

"Just get away from me Paul," she cried, disappointed with him. He growled, angry at himself. He knew he shouldn't have let himself get so caught up with what she had said. He turned away from her, but didn't move. He could hear her sobbing into Bella's shoulder. It hurt him to know he had hurt his own imprint. He took a step away from her, and then stopped dead when he heard Rachel again.

"You know the difference between you and Jacob, Paul?" she questioned. He looked back to her, waiting.

"Jacob's stronger, and takes care and responsibly of those he cares for and loves, and doesn't pass on his own fears and make them out to be someone else's, when they aren't even capable of doing such a thing." To both Bella and Billy, what Rachel said made no sense to either of them, but it did to both Paul and Edward.

Paul turned his back, knowing she was right. He ran for the forest and phased, running off at full speed, just wanting to get her words out of his head. He hated been proven wrong about something, and he hated been told what he was and what he wasn't.

Edward stood, watching as Paul disappeared and listened to both his and Rachel's thoughts. "I'm going to look for Jacob and Renesmee," he said only loud enough for Bella to hear. She looked up to him in shock. She thought that they had already decided not to look for either of them.

"W-why, I thought we already decided not to?"

"Because Paul kept telling Jacob he would hurt Renesmee."

Bella went to protest when Rachel spoke again, somehow hearing what the two of them were saying, even know they were speaking so low, that only a vampire or werewolf could hear them.

"What Paul kept telling Jacob, were in fact Paul's fears alone, and that is it. Jacob isn't capable of hurting someone, especially Renesmee. Paul tries to change things to how he wants them to be, but when it's something he's worried about, he tries to make it someone else's fear or worry. Renesmee is safe while ever she's with Jacob," she sobbed, standing. She knew that this day was coming with Paul. He had been fearful of hurting her for some time. But there was another difference between Jacob and Paul that she kept to herself. Paul didn't love her like Jacob loved Renesmee. It was one reason why he wasn't capable of hurting her.

_Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come my baby._

_We mighta took the long way. We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet, they'll never make it." But just look at us holding on._

_We're still together, still going strong._

After two days of none-stop driving, finally on sunset, both Jacob and Renesmee got to Miami. They were both amazed by just the scenery of the city as they passed through slowly and the warmth of the summary air as it passed through the Ute and back out the window.

Jacob read the map to where their house was located. Renesmee started to think that they were lost when he headed outside of town, and where the houses started to thin out. She looked over her shoulder and out the back window, watching as the city started to disappear behind them.

"You're sure that we're going the right way Jacob?" Renesmee asked sitting back into her seat and looking around quickly at each and every scene her eyes set upon.

"I think so Ness. It shouldn't be too far away now."

Hearing his words, Renesmee started to jump up and down in her seat again with excitement coursing through her. He looked over to her, flashing his bright smile at her, chuckling at her, glad to see her happy.

Driving around a tight corner, they both spotted a huge two story cream-white house just by the beach. A small line of trees marked the pathway to the front door, just a few hundred metres away from the road. The house just a few metres away from the ocean, with a large staircase leading up from the sand to the veranda of the house with a white wooden rail running around the veranda.

Jacob slowed a little, looking down to the map between him and Renesmee. He smiled up at her, knowing that it was their house. She wasn't looking at him, until he spoke. "Ness, that's our house," he smiled as she changed her sight to him, feeling her eyes go wide with shock and happiness.

"I – I thought they said it was a small house?"

"I guess it's small for this area," he chuckled, feeling excitement over come him as he suddenly realized everything that was going on in _their_ life now. They were alone, to live their own lives to how they wanted, to how they please, with no one making the rules or telling either of them what they could and couldn't do. They were both free.

Stopping on the side of the road, both of them could see their new cars parked just outside of the huge garage of the house. Renesmee got out quickly, looking around from where she stood while waiting for Jacob to join her. A grey stone path led from where she stood down to the garage and to the door of the house. A small garden was on her left side with s huge palm tree growing in the middle of it with some small flowers and plants growing around the palm tree. There were two roller doors of the garage, both of them archways.

He smiled at Renesmee, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her slightly into his body as they went down toward the front door. He reached up at the door, feeling for the key of the house. He knew it should be on the door frame as he had asked the owners to leave it there for them just a day ago. He carefully unlocked the door and stepped aside for Renesmee to go in first. He heard her gasp the second she stepped in. She couldn't believe that all this was theirs.

The carpet was a light cream, the walls a whitish cream. They were standing in the lounge room. A cream, soft leather three seater couch was on their right, facing the huge fifty inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall between the two huge windows facing out to the ocean. Just behind the couch was a huge fireplace that looked as if it hadn't ever been used. In the middle of the room was a huge white staircase leading up to the other level of the house with the white kitchen just behind it. Between the kitchen and the lounge room was another door, leading outside to the veranda going around the house.

Back in the lounge room, in front of them was two more little bedrooms were located and a bathroom on the same side as the staircase. The kitchen was even bigger than the one in the Cullens house. A rather large granite top table sat in the middle of the room. A fridge was on the far off left corner with cupboards running from the left side of the fridge to the end of the room. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was also all white apart from a rose placed in a black vase on top of one of the cupboards. Just on the other side of the fridge, there was a door leading out to their garage. Renesmee beamed at the sight of _their_ house. She loved it! It was everything she had ever dream of.

She sighed happily, leaning into Jacob's side. She was over whelmed with excitement. He chuckled, taking her hand. She looked up to him, wondering what was with how eagerly he had taken her hand. She looked at him oddly as he smiled to her. "Come on, let's check out our room and the view we have."

She smiled up at him happily, running up the stair case with him just behind her. At the top of the staircase was _their_ room.

_You're still the one. You're still the one I run to.  
The one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life.  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love. The only one I dream of.  
You're still the one I kiss good night._

They both went speechless at the sight of their room. A huge king size double bed sat in the middle of the room. It was like a fairytale bed to Renesmee. On each corner of the bed was a stand and at the top the stands joined, letting maroon and gold silk like fabric droop down over the sides. Around the sides of the bed the same maroon and gold puffed out the sides of the end of the bed. A maroon, dark purple and gold stitched quilt lay nicely out on the bed. Tropical flowers were stitched into the quilt. On the white side tables on either side of the bed was a bright pink orchid in a metallic purple vase, setting off the room nicely. On the right of the door was a huge white dressing table, with the same vase and orchid on either side of the dresser with a maroon runner going along the length of the dressing table, with a huge mirror connecting with the dresser, reaching up the wall four foot. On the left side of them, behind the door, was an even bigger mirror that stretched from one side of the room to the other. Jacob pushed on the side of the mirror, seeing that it slid back and revealed another huge storage cupboard. Renesmee gasped at their room. She loved it. She couldn't get over how lucky she was. She stood in the middle of the room, standing in deep awe. Jacob smiled over at her, spotting another door next to the bathrooms'. He went and opened it, only to see that on the other side of the door was a small veranda they could go and sit on for breakfast if they wanted.

Renesmee ran to his side, wanting to see the whole house with him. She gasped at the view they had. They had the whole view of the ocean before their eyes. The sun was setting and lighting up the ocean with its colours of oranges, pinks and yellows. It was the perfect sunset. Jacob smiled over to her, taking her into his arms, standing behind her as they bother watched the sunset. She sighed happily a smile spreading across her lips. She hadn't ever felt so happy in her life. Everything was finally perfect in her life.

Once the sun had finally set, Jacob looked to North of the house, to the ground and smiled seeing the left out detail to what they had brought. He nudged Renesmee, pointing to the pool just on the side of the house. She gasped again, looking to him in excitement. She had always wanted a pool! She took his hand quickly as they ran downstairs and ran outside together, running around the veranda of the house, passing the staircase leading down to the beach and around to where they thought the pool was on the othersider of the veranda. A wooden waved door was located at the end of the veranda. Jacob opened it quickly, seeing a large spa in the corner of the outdoor room. A vine like tree grew in-between each weave of the woven walls around the spa, blocking out any view from the outside. The wooden woven wall extended around the whole pool, apart from one corner where the grey path connected to the path around front.

"It's amazing Jacob," Renesmee said, smiling turning around and looking over the place.

He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around. "I'm glad you love it Ness." He kissed her forehead softly before letting her go. "C'mon, lets' go for a swim."

"In the pool?" she questioned.

"No, the ocean silly," he smiled back at her as he headed towards the front of the house, to where his Ute was.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No. I've been up for a week straight before. Two days is nothing for me, especially while I'm with you, in our new house." He stepped back to her side, taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers together and kissing her softly. "Now, will you join me?"

"Of course I will," she smiled. "But . . ." Her 'but' caught his full attention. "You'll have to beat me in a race first."

Before he could protest, she ran down the two small steps, down to the pool, around it and ran towards his Ute, but Jacob was just too good for her. Even with the head start she had gotten, he beat her.

They laughed, slightly breathless against the side of the Ute. Jacob grinned at Renesmee. She rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully, opening the Ute's door and getting out her backpack. She ran back inside and got dressed into her black bikini with light pink ribbon woven around the sides of each piece. She smiled, looking in the mirror and making sure that she looked okay. She ran back outside, seeing Jacob in the light of the night, watching the moon as it rose slowly in the sky. The moonlight was reflecting into the ocean. It was beautiful.

She smiled seeing him in his grey swimmers. She was glad that their place was secluded from the rest of the beach. They could do anything they wished without anyone seeing them. They had their own place, their own beach.

_Ain't nothin' better._

_We beat the odds together._

_I'm glad we didn't listen._

_Look at what we would be missin'_

She went up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning into him and kissing his neck softly. He moaned at her touch, leaning into her grip. "I didn't hear you come out," he murmured.

"Hybrid, remember?" she whispered, grazing her teeth over the length of his neck. He chuckled at her answer, turning around to her, wrapping his arms around her and cupping the side of her face as his lips brushed over hers. She moaned at his warm touch around her body and upon her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into her body. The heat of his stomach on hers felt like fire pressing up against her. Her left arm slowly dropped from his neck and ran slowly along the length of his torso, and back up to his neck. He shivered at the feeling of her hands over his body. He hadn't felt a shiver in years. His lips pressed a little harder down on her, before pulling away and looking into her eyes. He could see that they had changed. Her eyes were darker, telling him everything she was thinking. He kissed her again, finding her hand and entwining their fingers together tightly. She pulled away, smiling, letting his hand go, she grinned and laughing running into a small wave that was about to hit shore. She dove into it, seeing from the corner of her eye that he was following her.

He dived into an incoming wave, swimming towards where she was lying back against the surface of the ocean. He smiled, watching her before noticing how she detected his presence near her. She stood up, smiling at him, slightly sheepish. She hadn't ever been sheepish before. His arms wrapped around her waist as she leant into his warm and loving embrace around her. Her hand ran slowly over his muscular chest, looking down to the water between them, deep in thought. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, like she had glitter dusted over her skin. He smiled up at her leaning down on him.

His eyes shone in the moonlight as he thought how beautiful she was. Her milk chocolate eyes were perfect. Her skin was soft and warm against his. Glowing like magic in front of his eyes. Her dark chocolate hair, wet and falling around her face perfectly as she kept herself leaning over him with her hands on his shoulders, looking down to him with such loving eyes. She lent down, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he found her lips, kissing her with a strong passion that he hadn't ever shown her before.

Her right hand dropped from his neck and ran slowly over his chest and abs, pressing herself up against his body, leaning into his embrace as it tightened around her. She loved the cool breeze weeping through her hair as she kissed him. Her fingers brushed over his cheek as she pulled away, looking him in the eye. His eyes were so beautiful, a deep russet brown, like his skin, but deeper.

"I love you," he murmured, his hand running up her back, letting the ocean's water trail down her back, keeping her warm from the cool breeze around them. She smiled down on him, pressing her lips to his again with a strong passion and love that would shock anyone. She could hear her heart beating faster than she ever had felt it beat before. She could hear his was just the same. His lips parted hers as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Both her arms relaxed around his neck as she pressed her body against his, feeling their skin friction against each other as they moved. He licked her lips hungrily and teasingly, nipping her lower lip and playing with it. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her hands roaming his chest and abs suddenly. Her hands felt like ice upon his skin as her hands moved ever so slowly and yet so temptingly over him. He felt a chill run through him with each and every touch of her hands. His hands gripped her back harshly with desire coursing through him. He licked her lower lip, loving the favour of her skin.

Both her hands ran over his abs, moving to the sides of his ribs. He moaned at the touch, with his eyes squeezing closed as he kissed her with urgency and need. He didn't understand how she made him react to her like she did. It was out of his control to the way she made him react. It was like his body was disconnected from his mind. She was the one in control, and yet, she wasn't.

She leant back up on him again, wrapping her legs around him, cupping the sides of his face as she kissed him harshly. He smiled under her lips, slowing her down a little. He pulled away, brushing his lips over hers, along her jawline and to her neck. He kissed her neck slowly, teasing her a little. His tongue ran over the skin of her neck, making her shiver in his arms. He smiled, nipping her softly as her hands ran back down to his chest and abs again. He kissed her neck, running slowly down to her chest, placing a soft kiss just above her heart. She shivered at each touch of his lips. Looking up to her and seeing desire in her eyes. He smiled darkly at her, feeling the same way to what he saw reflecting back at him through her eyes alone.

She smiled under his lips as she leant down on him, kissing him deeply and quickly with urgency of her own. Her fingers ran through his wet hair as she held their kiss for a moment and pushed him back into what was now low tide. He looked up to her with a dark and smug smile. She saw his used to be russet eyes now black with lust. She smiled at him, as he leant back on his elbows. The oceans water slowly ran down from his shoulders, over his chest and stomach.

His muscles tenses as her hand ran the full length of his body. She smiled darkly, lying down on top of him, feeling the warmth of his arms wrap around her tightly and keeping her close to his body. She hadn't ever felt such feelings he was causing her, nor had she ever felt so loved in her life. She appreciated how he was been slow with her, allowing them both not to rush and just enjoy playing around with each other. She loved how close they both were to each other, but it was quickly becoming not close enough for her. She wanted him so much, but she wanted the whole night to pass with playing around with him, and the night was still young. She had to keep reminding herself that they were alone. They had all night, all day, all week, all month, all year and forever together. There was no need to rush. Once the idea finally sunk in, she allowed herself to enjoy everything even more so than before.

Her lips moved slowly down his body. She could feel him tense under her lips on his abs. She smiled and kissed it slowly, before leaning back up to his neck, kissing him strongly and allowing her teeth to graze the skin of his neck. He gasped at the feeling of her kissing his stomach before her teeth gazed his neck. He gripped her waist, wanting her to bite him. He yearned for the feeling of her bite. It was so confusing for him to want to feel the pain upon which the bite of her teeth would cause him. He didn't understand how he could want pain. Cave the pain her had given him so long ago. He didn't even know why he wanted the feeling of her bitting him.

His hand slowly found the skin of her arm, pitching it slightly, telling her what he wanted without words. She smiled, understanding what he was asking for. She nipped his skin, just enough to break the skin. A drop of his warm blood coated her tongue. She bit a little harder, causing the first bite to grow larger. She licked the wound, taking every drop of his blood into her lips as it was brought to the surface. She loved the sweet flavour of his blood, so warm and inviting. It wasn't like any animal blood she had tried before. She heard him moan as she bite him softly again, kissing his neck harshly around the wound so the blood would flow easily into her mouth. She pulled away slightly, allowing his wound to heal as she licked the last drop of blood from it. Her hand ran back down his torso, grabbing him harshly, causing him to growl darkly. He pushed her back into the water so he was leaning over her. She giggled up at him, leaning back into the very shallow water that didn't even cover to her wrist anymore. She stared up at him, watching the droplets of water slide down his face and body, bitting her lower lip sexily as his hand roamed her body slowly. She sighed happily at the feeling of the fire of his touch over the skin of her stomach. Her eyes widened with shock and excitement as she felt his lips on her stomach, teasing her belly button, kissing and licking her softly. She shivered and shook at each kiss and lick upon her skin, with a chill running through her. His lips felt like fire lapping at her skin, but with pleasure instead of pain. She wanted him so much. The closeness that they were at wasn't enough anymore. Each and every one of his movements was driving her crazy.

"Jake, please," she murmured, a little breathlessly as he kissed her again, licking her lips as her hands ran down his sides and to his swimmers, and started to untie the knot on them. He kissed her harshly, knowing what she was doing. He bit her lip softly and playfully, feeling her push his swimmers down slightly and brought her hands back up around his neck, holding on to him tightly. He reached into the back pocket of his swimmers and took out a plastic packet. She looked up to him slightly confused to what it was he was trying to open. She rolled her eyes at him when she realized it was a condom. She took it from his hand and threw it over her shoulder. He looked down at her puzzled.

"Forget it Jacob. I can't get pregnant. We've got nothing to worry about," she said breathlessly. He leant back down and kissed her harshly, giving her some of his weight. He kicked off his swimmers and pulled on the end of the knot on the front of Renesmee's top as he kissed her, throwing it onto the beach near the house. She was glad that he couldn't see the redness in her face. She was shy and nervous even know she knew she shouldn't be. She loved Jacob with all her heart and trusted him with everything she had. She would always trust him and love him with all her life. He smiled down on her, placing a kiss in between her breasts, and slowly pulled her bottoms down. She shivered under the touch of his hands running back up her stomach, again it felt like fire upon her skin. He noticed that she was even more nervous now than before.

"Calm down," he murmured, kissing her softly and lovingly, trying to get her to calm down and relax. He didn't want her to be nervous or scared. He knew that it would only make the pain worse. She held him tightly, pushing her fear to the side, and kissed him with urgency once more, trying to show him that she wasn't nervous, even know she was. She bit his lip softly, arching her back so she was closer to him. She looked up to him with wanting eyes, telling him what she wanted.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it."  
But just look at us holding on.  
We're still together still going strong._

"Make me yours. Leave your mark on me" she murmured, pulling him down closer to her, holding onto his strong shoulders. He bit his lip, suddenly nervous also. He was slightly worried that he would hurt her. Paul's words echoed in his head, but he pushed them to the side and ignored him. He kissed her roughly once more, looking into her eyes, holding her gaze. "Tell me if you need to stop," he whispered, thrusting slowly and softly into her.

She bit her lip, sudden pain coming over her, but trying not to show it. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop, but she wasn't fooling anybody. He could see it in her eyes and sense it within her. She looked him in the eye, begging him not to stop or pull out now. It would be a shame to have come so far and give up now. She didn't want to stop after coming so far. She wanted it even if it did hurt. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. She trusted him with all her heart.

He allowed her a few minutes to adjust to him, before looking into her eyes, questioning her. She nodded and rocked her hips into his slowly, matching his slow pace, before stopping again and grimacing, holding onto his shoulders tightly. He sighed, hating to see her in pain and knowing that he was causing it. He wanted to stop, and try another time, but soon as he went to pull away, she held him tighter, looking into his eyes, begging.

"I'm fine," she whispered, moving a little faster. She whimpered with both a dull pain and pleasure with each slow and soft thrust he gave her. He lent down on her, kissing her neck as her hands ran over his chest and stomach, her fingers digging into his sides with each thrust, slowly building faster and harder. She urged him to go faster, arching her back and matching her rhythm with his own, before taking it a little faster. She bit her lip, as he kept kissing her neck harshly. Her thumb bushed over his nipple, sending a chill through him. He looked down to her, slowing a little he looked over her, seeing the glowing of her skin below him and just covered by a thin layer of water. Her head tilted to the side, wondering what he was thinking of. He could read her expression, of what she was silently asking him.

"You're beautiful Renesmee. I'm lucky to have you," he murmured, thrusting into her quicker as he leant down a kissing her passionately and strongly, feeling her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him fully down on her. They both moaned in pleasure at the sudden new intensity and deepness. She cried out as he hit her harder, whispering his name. He loved hearing his name been shouted. He smirked darkly, looking down into her eyes. He couldn't believe this day had finally come. It felt like it wouldn't ever happen at one point, to the both of them. They had both wondered if they would ever get to the point that they were at now.

_You're still the one.  
You're still the one I run to. The one that I belong to.  
You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one.  
You're still the one that I love.  
The only one I dream of.  
You're still the one I kiss good night._

"Bite me," he murmured suddenly, catching her off guard. She didn't know if it was a good idea or not. She didn't know how much control she would have between how he was making her feel and the situation they were in. But she did as he commanded. She bit his shoulder softly. He grimaced in pleasurable pain, rocking into her harder, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. She moaned at both him and the slow flow of blood dripping into her mouth. She kissed his shoulder, bitting it slightly after every moment or so. Her hands went to his stomach, running over his abs and just below them, feeling his muscles tense each time he pumped into her. She cried his name out loudly as he pumped into her roughly suddenly, going deeper within her. He smirked, loving it even more with each time she cried his name in pleasure. She gripped his stomach, just below his abs and felt him rock hard into her once more. He shivered suddenly. A new and unfamiliar, light feeling shot through him slowly, making him gasp breathlessly. He wasn't expecting it to come so soon. He slowed a little, running his hands over her chest to her stomach, pushing his thumbs gently into her stomach as he kissed her. Her back arched with how he played with her stomach, wanting him to go faster. She pushed into him, moaning into his mouth.

"Jake. . ." she murmured breathlessly, unable to finish what she wanted to say.

His left hand brushed along the side of her face slowly, kissing her gently. "I know. Don't hold up on me. Okay?" he murmured against her lips. She nodded, and gasped as he pumped into her hard. He felt her tighten around him, with them both to have an unknown feeling shoot through them. They both panted, hot and sweaty. Jacob lay down carefully on her stomach, listening to her strong heartbeat as they both caught their breath. Her arms were tightly wrapped around the back of his shoulders. They both felt numb and could hardly move.

He panted, looking up to her with a smile, kissing of her softly. "You were amazing," he murmured, touching her forehead to his.

"You were the amazing one," she murmured, kissing him softly. He smiled, not arguing with her. He sat up, leaning over top of her and slowly pulled out of her. They both gasped as a spasm went through them both. He lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, keeping her close to him. It was only then that they both realized that it was dawn.

He looked at her in shock. "You're going to be so sore tomorrow. I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" she cut him off, placing a finger over his lips. "I don't care Jacob. It was worth it. I love you," she whispered with a smile lighting her face brightly.

"I love you too," he murmured, sitting up and offering her his hand as the tide started to come up again. She took his hand with a smile, wrapping her arm around his waist as he picked up their clothes, heading towards the house and keeping her close to him with his arms tightly around her as they walked together.

He felt so alive and protective of her in that moment. He hadn't ever felt that feeling of such strong protectiveness of her before. There were new feelings flowing through him. Ones that only could be caused by the imprint they shared. He felt more in-love with her than he ever felt before and more than he ever knew was possible, and she felt it too. What they had just shared, the feelings, the emotions, everything, it brought them even closer than they already were, and neither of them thought that was possible. They loved each other, deeply and truly, and that was all that mattered to them at that point. They belonged to each other.

You're still the one. You're still the one I run to.

The one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life.

You're still the one.

You're still the one that I love.

The only one I dream of.

You're still the one I kiss good night.

* * *

**Okay, so that was my first lemon, outside of roleplay that I've done, and trust me when I say that roleplay is a thousand times easier than Fan Fiction lol** **I didn't want it rough and harsh. I thought about how Jacob maybe with Renesmee and I didn't see him been harsh with Renesmee on their first time. I was tempted to have a naughty kitty joke in there, as that's what my Jakey called his Renesmee on my rp lol**

**Let me know what you think. I love reviews ;)**


	8. Party Crasher

It was eight o'clock at night before either Jacob or Renesmee awoke. Jacob awoke to the feeling of Renesmee moving within his embrace around her as she leaned into his side, still asleep. He looked down to her in his arms and smiled, seeing her still with her eyes closed and looking like an angel while lying there sleeping. His hand softly brushed over the side of her face with a soft and loving touch.

Her eyes opened slowly, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up to him with a smile.

"Morning," she whispered, stretching slightly.

"Good night, actually," he chuckled.

Her eyes went slightly wide and looked out the window beside their bed, seeing the black sky outside and the streetlights on the horizon. She hadn't realized that they had slept so late into the day. She looked back down to Jacob in shock. He smiled slightly, making her realize that it didn't matter what time of day it was, they had forever together and had their own rules to live with. It wasn't like they were back home and they had to be with the pack by a particular time and be home by a particular time. They could do what they wanted when they wanted, without getting into trouble with anyone. It was how they both liked it.

Renesmee leaned down on Jacob, pressing her whole body against his in a heated kiss. His hands stayed at her sides as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her lips brushed over his as he copied her movements. Abruptly, she bit his lower lip, making him pull away and look up at her. "You'll be sore," he whispered almost silently against her lips.

She smirked softly, while looking down at him. She loved how he thought of her needs before his own. "I don't care," she whispered against his lips, leaning down on him and kissing him seductively, with slow and feather like touch. His hands ran down the side of her arms as he kissed her strongly, accepting each and every one of her passionate kisses upon his lips. There was nothing in the world that Jacob rather the feeling of and that was Renesmee's lips. He loved the feeling of them so warm, so soft and sweet. They were perfect in his mind and eye. They were made for him.

As she bit his lower lip again, he growled softly and playfully, pushing her back so he was leaning over top of her, gazing into her eyes. A playful smirk appeared on both of their faces while staring at each other. His hand softly ran down the side of her face. Renesmee's face relaxed and her eyes closed at the soft touch of Jacob's hand. He leaned down on her and pecked her lips quickly before rolling to the side of the bed and grabbed his jeans to put on.

She sat up quickly, looking at him puzzled to what he was doing. He smirked cockily, walking toward their bedroom door, going to get breakfast started for them.

"Jacob," she protested without moving from the bed.

"Later Ness, you need rest or you won't be able to walk. If it's not already too late that is."

She pouted and sighed loudly, slightly annoyed while sitting in the middle of their bed. She stared at Jacob's side of the bed before pulling up the blankets and lying down on his side, holding his pillow tightly within her arms and slowly slipped back into deep sleep.

Jacob slowly went downstairs and turned on the lights of their house. He went into the kitchen and realized there wasn't any food in the house to make breakfast. "Hey Ness?" he shouted and waited for her to answer him back. When she didn't he went back upstairs and stopped in the doorway. He smiled with seeing her asleep on his side of the bed. Quietly, he left a note and placed it on the bed side table for her.

_Just out getting breakfast._

_Jacob xoxo_

He snuck out of the house with the keys to his car in hand. He was surprised by the almost silent motor of his Lexus as it started up. He was used to the slight growl of his oldish Ute. He backed up his car and headed toward the city. He was amazed by the sight of the city lights at night. On one side of the road was apartments lit up amazingly with lights. On the other side was a park with palm trees. Jacob hadn't ever seen such a park before. It was amazing. He loved their new home's location. It was amazing within Jacob's eyes.

He pulled over on the side of the road and pulled out the Iphone he had brought with money he had made with fixing up cars back home. He turned it on and looked up the maps to find the grocery store. It would be an impossible thing to find in a place like Miami when he was new to the area.

He had changed his mobile phone, making sure that none of the others knew his new phone number. He knew the second that the others found out he had ran off that they would be calling him and asking when he was coming back home. He knew that Renesmee would also get the same treatment and brought her a new phone also. He had even gotten her a fake pink diamond phone cover with the knowledge of Renesmee's favourite colours of pink, purple, black and orange and always brought things within one of her favourite colours.

Down at the grocery store, Jacob got everything that would need for breakfast, lunch and dinner over the next few nights and days. Placing it all back in his car in the parking lot, he stopped abruptly, listening to everything around him. He felt like someone or something was watching him. He looked over his shoulder and intensely searching through the thick forest of palm trees behind him. He didn't see anything, but still felt on guard and stayed wary. His thoughts turned to Renesmee then and wanted to get back to her and make sure she was okay. He got back in his car and didn't think again of that feeling of been watched until he got home. He didn't both unpacking the groceries first. He unlocked the house and snuck upstairs to see she was still asleep where he had left her. The feeling of relief was over flowing him greatly with seeing she was okay.

Going back downstairs and out to his car again, Jacob started to wonder who or what was watching him and if there really was something watching him. Maybe he was just getting paranoid in the hope of not been caught and dragged back home again. He couldn't have that happen. He was enjoying his time with Renesmee and Miami too much to go back home again.

Taking the shopping bags back inside and unpacking them, Jacob found the bacon and eggs and started c+ooking breakfast for both him and Renesmee. He knew that both bacon and eggs were just one of Renesmee's favourite _human_ foods. He also knew that even know she was eating human food, she would also have to go back to her vampire diet at times as well. He didn't mind hunting with her at all. He loved it really, because when they were running and hunting together it was like they could hear each other's thoughts and read each other's movements. Suddenly a crooked smirk appeared on Jacob's face. They could be a lot more open to each now as a well. There had been many times when they were back home when Renesmee had wanted him to phase back to speak to him and know what he was thinking and couldn't with her father most likely watching them.

As the kitchen got hot with the heat of the stove going, he flipped one of the eggs and quickly took off his shirt and threw it onto the couch in the other room. He was starting to easily see how Forks was a little easier to live in with someone of his temperature. Back in Forks and La Push, even in the summer, he could easily cook for hours without getting hot and having to take off his shirt.

As he moved the bacon around the pan so it wouldn't get burnt, a smile softly came to his lips with feeling familiar arms wrapping around his waist slowly. He leaned back into her grip. He hadn't heard her get up. "Hey, I didn't hear you get up," he whispered, eyeing her warily from the corner of his eye.

She giggled, brushing her lips over the side of his neck and brushed her thumb over his abs. "I'm part vampire, remember?" she whispered into his ear and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking down at the food he was cooking. The roamer of the bacon and eggs were perfect. Everything within that moment was perfect. Their life seemed perfect and always would be, but that was the very thing that worried Renesmee. If she knew anything about the past and their lives been perfect, it was that perfect didn't stay for long.

She pushed that thought to the side and tried to forget it. Jacob made it a thousand times easier when he turned around, facing her and smirked, seeing what she was wearing and kissed her deeply. "Nice. Where did you get those?" he smiled softly, finding her hand and holding it tightly within his own.

She giggled and looked down to herself and then looked back up to him. "I got them online before we left," she answered. She wore a black tank top and shorts, with a pink playboy bunny in the middle of the upper half of the tank top and on the side of the hip of the shorts. Around the sides of the garment was a bright fuchsia pink lace. It was the very same colour as the playboy rabbit on her shorts and tank top. Her chocolate, silky wavy hair hung sweetly around her face, picking up her milk chocolate eyes. His hand softly rested on the side of her face, holding her gaze with an intense feeling going through the both of them.

Her arms wrapped around his neck with the feeling of his lips brushing over hers before giving her a heated kiss. He stepped away from the stove and leaned against the kitchen bench, picking her up into his arms, holding her closely to him as he kissed her harshly.

It was only when they both smelt the bacon and eggs a roamer increase did they remember that their breakfast could have been burning. Jacob sighed, looking up to her with darkened eyes. Without setting her down, he took the pan from the stove, moved it to the side and turned off the stove.

Renesmee couldn't help but giggle with knowing he had almost burnt the house down. So much for him being the older, responsible one. She knew just how easily he got lost within her, because she was the same way with him. And as if he had heard her thoughts, he looked up to her and smirked darkly. "You can't tell me that you didn't forget about it too," he chuckled with humour.

"I'm not saying that. But you're the older one and supposed to be responsible," she said softly, running her hand over his lips and pecks while biting her lower lip sexily.

"You make me that way. You make me forget everything that isn't you . . . and me . . . together."

She then looked down to him as he held her within his arms tightly with a crooked smile coming to her face with hearing his words. She loved the thought of him and her together. Even his words made her excited to no end for him. She loved him so much. He meant the world and more to her. And the feeling was mutual between the two of them. "So, why don't you forget everything that isn't us, _together?_" she whispered sexily.

She watched as he bit his lower lip, looking down to her before setting her down onto her feet softly. "I told you, later. I'm surprised you can even walk really," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes at him playfully and watched him grab two plates out of the cupboard and placed their food onto the plates quickly.

Through all of breakfast, Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of how gracefully Renesmee ate. It was just like a human who hadn't ever ate anything that wasn't with a knife and fork before. It was almost too graceful to be human really. He scoffed suddenly and rolled his eyes playfully, leaning back against the back of the chair.

Renesmee looked up to him, acting coy and clueless to what he was scoffing about. "What?" she questioned softly, trying to hide the smile that was playing on her lips. He could see right through her act and what she was trying to do to him. He just knew her all too well for him not to know what she was trying to do and hide.

"I know what you're trying to do," he said. She remained acting clueless and raised her eye brows in question. "You're trying to seduce me without how you're eating," he answered. She glanced down to what was left of her food on her plate and looked up to Jacob.

"I was?" she asked, looking to him innocently, still fighting that smirk from appearing. But after a few minutes, it played out on her lips and a giggle escaped her lips. She knew the whole time what she was trying to do to him.

Jacob shook his head, still _acting_ cool, calm and coy while shaking his head like it didn't bother him at all. He stood up and picked up his empty plate from the table as well as Renesmee's which still had a mouthful of food on it.

"Hey! That's mine!" she shouted playfully, trying to take the last piece of bacon from her plate while he lifted it high above their heads as she tried to reach. He chuckled, watching her playing along and jumping up and down trying to reach the plate.

"No fair Jacob! Your taller than me!" she shouted, and acted like she was about to cry. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat in one of the chairs around the dinner table, staring into the distance and made sobbing sounds just like she was crying. She knew that Jacob was a sucker for when she was upset.

Jacob couldn't help but smirk at her act. He could sense that she was still acting like she was crying and upset. He knew that act was always her way of getting attention from him since she was little, as it was a great weakness to him. He shook his head, bringing the plate just high enough that she still couldn't reach it. Taking the last piece of bacon from the plate, it caught her eye to what he was doing. She looked at him and saw him smirking.

"Who's a good little hybrid?" he grinned with hearing his own words spoken. She grinned and sprang from her seat and at the piece of bacon like a dog, making sure that her teeth gazed along the tip of his finger for teasing her.

"Ow! Ness!" he complained.

She giggled and kept on grinning brightly as she ate. "Don't tease a hybrid Jackey!" she grinned, licked her lips and giggled after winking while walking away from him and toward the staircase.

Seeing his eyes turn playful suddenly, she took off running toward the staircase at human place, laughing and giggling as he took chase after her. She teased and toyed with him, acting like she was going to jump from the top of the stairs and just as he moved to stop her, she ran into their bedroom and suddenly realized that there was nowhere left to run to.

"Oh no," she giggled as Jacob backed her up into the corner of their room with a cocky smirk on his lips. She tried to run off at the last minute, but he was too fast and strong for her. He picked her up within his arms around her waist as she thrashed against his hold while laughing and giggling playfully. He pushed her back onto their bed and leaned over her, pinning her to the bed and looking into her eyes deeply, trying not to smirk as she kept on giggling and biting her lower lip with wonder.

His hand ran slowly down the side of her face as she looked up to his now calm expression. "What are you going to do to me now, Big Bad Wolf?" she grinned. He chuckled at her words and growled playfully down at her. Without answering her he leaned closer to her, brushing his lips over the skin of her neck and placed a sweet kiss over her pulse point. He leaned back, looking down to her, a smug and cocky smirk appeared on his lips suddenly and eyes turned slightly darker.

"That appends, have you been good or bad?" he teased with a seductive and dark tone to his voice. A wide grin came to Renesmee's face then. "Oh, I've been a really bad girl! I need to be disciplined big time Jacob," she giggled wildly and nodding quickly.

He chuckled with his smile turning crooked while flashing his brilliant white smile to her without breaking their gaze. His hands slipped from above her head to the sides of her waist as he watched her. She bit her lower lip harder, watching his hands each time they moved a little more. He was teasing her. His hands moved ever so slightly.

She looked up to him suddenly and smirked at him. She was no longer pinned to the bed with his arms above her head. She leaned up and kissed him hard before disappearing with vampire speed out of the house. By the time Jacob's eyes reopened, she was gone.

"Damn," he murmured and ran down the stairs and out of the back door where it had been left open to where Renesmee had obviously been. He could hear her running out on the veranda before her footsteps disappeared altogether. He could tell that she was heading toward the forest, near the ocean. He took off after her quickly, closing the door behind him.

The moonlight hit his russet skin the second he stepped out from the cover of the veranda. He looked up to the moon for a second. It was another perfect clear and warm night. He smirked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to find her quickly in his human form. Taking off his jeans, he wrapped them around his ankle and phased. He ran off toward the forest. He could hear her still giggling and laughing not far off, but she was obvious still running at vampire pass. He smiled once more and took off running into the direction he could tell she was going. He wanted to howl, but he knew if he did, others would hear him and wonder what was going on with a wolf around Miami.

Running through the light forest around the ocean was different to back home in La Push. It was harder to keep invisible in these parts. But somehow he managed to stay hidden. As the trees started to thin out to nothing, he looked up from the tracks that Renesmee had left and saw that she was once again cornered by him.

Behind her was a few trees and behind them was a drop of cliff, leading to the ocean around two hundred metres down. He smirked at her again and shifted back quickly, pulling his jeans back on. It was too much of a risk for humans to see them where they stood, even with the little shelter they had. He admired how her skin shimmered in the slight moonlight that fell upon her while standing under the tree. He thought how lucky he was to see her glitter like skin shine in the sun and moonlight. He loved that about her.

She giggled, acting nervous as he got closer to her, searching for another escape, but there was none apart from the cliff behind her and she didn't particularly like that idea much, nor did it bother her that he was going to catch her. She wanted him to catch her. She watched the crooked and cocky smile come upon his lips more and more with each step he took toward her. His eyes were dark and matched his cocky smile. She couldn't help but giggle as he pushed her up against the tree behind her, resting his left hand above her and leaning in to kiss her passionately and quickly with both love and desire coating each of his kisses upon her lips. He licked her lower lip and parted their lips. He licked the tip of her tongue and then let his mouth trail along her mouth and to her jawline, going down to the skin of her neck.

Licking and gazing his teeth long the length of her neck. She gasped slightly, leaning her head to the side and giving him more of her neck to explore. Her left arm wrapped around his neck while her other arm gripped the side of his shoulder, holding onto his toned bicep as he kissed her neck harshly, making her moan each time his lips came in contact with her skin. He loved her sweet scent of strawberries and roses. It was always a sweet treat for his senses.

He gasped at the pleasurable pain that struck his body suddenly when she leaned into his neck and softly bit him and licked around the wound she had made. He shuddered at the feeling of her tongue on his neck. "Oh baby," he whispered, feeling almost lost as she licked his neck of the dipping blood. She giggled at his words. He hadn't ever called her baby before.

Feeling confident, she leaned away from him and pushed him back onto the hard ground behind them. He looked up to her with slight shock and a cocky smile on his lips. His were eyes darker now with lust. They reflected just how much he wanted her and everything he felt for her within his own heart. She leaned over him, pressing her body to his while kissing him long and hard. His hands stayed at her waist while kissing her deeply, showing her his every emotion.

Her hand brushed down the side of his face, allowing him to feel everything she wanted him to feel. He sighed into her mouth, not been able to hold back anymore. He wished that he could touch her and show her what he saw in her, how she made him feel and everything else in between. He really didn't know what he would do without her now. He just loved her so much, there were no words to describe how he felt.

Her hands left his neck and explored the skin and muscles of his chest. He moaned in her mouth with how her soft hands felt against his skin. His forehead pressed against hers while watching her hands movements over his body. She smirked with confidence again, leaning down and running her lips slowly over his neck and collarbone, while slightly and teasing nipping at his warm and russet skin. As he lay back against the ground, his eyes closed, allowing his imagination to run wild with each of her kisses and brushes of her lips upon him. It was only when he felt her hands inch toward his abs and her lips ran below his pecks, he growled playfully at her, capturing her hands within his own and pushing her back to the tree behind them.

She giggled slightly, tilting her head to the side, watching him with disappointed eyes. She liked having control over him and what he felt. He smirked widely and darkly with narrowed eyes, running his hand down the side of her cheek. As he held her gaze and she held his back, it was almost like they could read each other's thoughts ever so clearly. He could see that she was slightly disappointed by him stopping her, but she would get her chance . . . sooner or later.

While staring into his eyes, she could see that he was planning out something and it was only a matter of time until he would put his plan into full action. It was when he slowly let her hands go from above her head and softly held her waist, she knew what was coming. She bit her lower lip again sexily as he held her gaze with his eyes growing even darker, to the point they were almost black. With the feeling of him pulling her pyjama shorts down to her knees, his lips pressed to hers again in a heated, passionate and tender kiss. She shuddered with the sudden difference in body temperature with him leaning against up against her more. Licking his lower lip and gently nipping it teasingly, she pushing down his jeans in one shift movement so that they only just hung from his hips. He pulled away from her, surprised by how confident she was acting. Looking to his jeans and then up to her, he smiled crookedly and cockily at her. Renesmee giggled slightly, biting down on her finger in her mouth while watching his reaction upon his face. She loved how he reacted to her.

His head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed slightly. "God Ness, don't look at me like that," he said darkly.

She giggled again. "And why not?" she teased in a childish tone.

He smirked darkly, taking a slow step toward her. "Oh, I'll show you why not," he growled playfully, leaning against her so close that she could feel every muscle in his body against her own. His right hand rested on the tree above her head again with his left resting softly on the side of her face. She smiled against the touch of his warm and tender lips and rested her hand against the quick beat of his heart with her other arm snaking around his neck, bringing him even closer to her than he already was.

His hands dropped to her hips as she wrapped her legs around him abruptly. Her hands now resting on either side of his face, Jacob felt his heart warm greatly with the imprint working on them both like neither of them had ever felt before. He could feel with each and every one of her kisses just how much she wanted him. He pushed her back against the tree, after she had pushed him back a step by accident. His right arm still supported her as his left hand rested back on the tree behind her, steadying himself as he thrust into her and making her moan into his mouth with each of his quick and abrupt movements. He could hear and feel her heart beating quicker and quicker with every second that came and went.

She licked across his lower lip with gasping breath. He caught her lower lip for a moment, teasing her slightly before licking the tip of her tongue and making her quiver within his grasp. He smirked darkly, licking the side of her mouth and trailing along her jawline to her neck again. He felt her desires heightened greatly as his teeth grazed over the length of her neck while licking her with love and desire. Her hands slipped from his neck, trusting him to keep her safe with the one arm wrapped around her. Her hands ran down his chest, making him moan against the skin of her neck as she brushed her hands over his abs.

He thrust harder into her, making her cry out his name in bliss. He smirked with hearing his name been screamed. He loved it. It heightened his desires even more. With her hands slowly running back up to his chest, she leaned down on him softly, kissing and licking his neck, causing goose bumps to form over his skin. Her teeth grazed over his earlobe while arching into him before whispering in his ear seductively. "Who's my Alpha?"

He growled loudly with hearing her words and the emotions she was causing him to feel. He looked to her with black eyes, staring deeply into her eyes. "I am, and don't forget it!" he growled again harshly, but with lust covering his tone of voice as well. She giggled, leaning back against the tree and matching his rhythm as good as she could with how he was holding her. She could tell that he wanted to be fully in control tonight. She guessed that it was because he was an Alpha after all. He liked been in full control over everything in his life. She didn't mind him been in control, as long as she got her own control over him sooner or later.

With her hands pushing and rubbing into his chest and pecks, he growled again with the pleasure she was causing him. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders with the feeling of becoming closer with each thrust of his hips. Her mouth crashed against his hard, licking his lower lip again not bothering to wait for his permission. Parting his lips, she licked the tip of his tongue and around it, giving Jacob a new intensity and thoughts of what she was imagining. He sighed into her mouth as she touched the side of his face, showing him just what she was imagining as she played with his tongue. It was just what he thought she had been imagining.

Their cries of pleasure were muffled within their heavy and passionate kiss with panting as she collapsed into his arms from exhaustion and their high. He gasped, grimacing slightly while catching his breath. With Renesmee leaning into his body, he leaned back against the hard ground before he could fall over from exhaustion. He looked down to her, running his hand down the side of her face. She smiled at him, kissing him softly as he held her in his warm and loving embrace.

"I love you," she whispered and stood to her feet as he did, pulling up the light and think fabric of her shorts.

"I love you too," he whispered, looking to her softly before another cocky smile came to the side of his lips while smugness and playfulness showed in his eyes. "My Naughty Kitty." She grinned at his new nickname for her as it had a double meaning to do with her been part vampire with cat-like grace.

The moon was suddenly covered completely with a thick cloud coming over and a strong eerie breeze coming up at the same time. But neither of them seemed to notice. They were too caught up within each other to even give a damn about the weather.

Renesmee bit her lower lip – a habit she had gotten from her mother – walking up to Jacob slowly and placing her hand upon his peck, kissing him deeply once more before taking off running in human pace, leaving him star-struck for a moment. He took off running after her, gaining on her before stopping dead with who was standing in front of their house with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. It was obvious he had been waiting for them.

With the sight of him, Jacob's eyes turned wide with shock, before his inner animal flared deep inside of him with wanting and needing to protect Renesmee. He growled sharply, taking Renesmee's hands into his own and taking a step back with her behind him. "I thought I told you to leave us alone Jaden!" he hissed through his teeth, slightly shaking.

Renesmee looked to Jacob quickly with shock that he knew this stranger before her eyes. She didn't know him and Jacob hadn't said a thing about this stranger. She wanted to know why Jacob hadn't said anything about him. As she looked back up from Jacob to the stranger, she noticed there was something different about him. His skin was a tan russet like Jacob's, but there was something about his eyes that told her he was greatly different from anyone else she had met in her young life. They were cat-like, snake-like even. His eyes gave it off easily what he was. Vampire. But she couldn't work out how his skin was the same colour as Jacob's. Shouldn't it have been pale like all of the other vampire's she had met in her life?

Jaden's dark and confident smile spread across his lips, black eyes narrowing upon Renesmee and her only. Almost like Jacob wasn't even standing in front of him. After admiring the young hybrid, he looked to Jacob, tilting his head to the side. "And you think I would take notice to you . . . why?" he questioned smugly.

Jacob growled with no response.

Jaden laughed loudly with realizing what Jacob had been thinking. "Oh, the whole Alpha _act!_ Of course, you and only you would think _that_ would work on me. Guess again Jacob. You have a lot to earn my brother." He shook his head, staring down at the ground, letting his words linger within Jacob's head before looking up to him. He waited to hear those questionable words of the so called Alpha standing before him. He didn't have to wait long.

It took a few moments before Jaden's words sunk in. Jacob's guard dropped instantly, but still stayed wary. He really didn't trust this guy, even if he was family. "Brother?" he growled. "I think not!" he scoffed.

"Your choice kid," Jaden shrugged, lightening up and taking a step away, before turning back into Jacob's direction. "But I know the truth. And I am warning you. Go home, before it's too late." His eyes shifted to Renesmee then and a sickly-sweet smile came to his face. "Goodbye for now, sweet Renesmee," he said in a velvet tone and disappeared altogether again.

Jacob growled with the look upon Jaden's face as he looked to Renesmee. He knew just what was going on inside his head and he didn't like it! He knew _that_ look all _too_ well. He looked around frantic like last time Jaden had disappeared and couldn't see him anywhere. It was as though he hadn't even been there before their eyes. He growled again, stepping away from Ness while shaking violently, almost to the point of phasing. He ran toward the ocean in hope that it would help calm him. He hated Jaden! He hated him with passion! He knew just what had happened when he saw Renesmee. He sat on the shoreline, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.

Without knowing what was happening, Renesmee ran after Jacob, making sure he was okay. She wrapped her arms around his shaking figure and leaning into his side while sitting down beside him. "It's okay," she whispered softly into his ear, kissing his cheek. She wanted to know what had just happened and what was going on, but she knew that he had to calm down first.

He sighed, shaking his head. He was scared again and he didn't have anyone else apart from her who could help him. Everything had been perfect and now, it was going to all fall apart around him. His arm wrapped around her tightly, bringing her closer into his body without saying a word . . . it wasn't going to be okay. He knew it wasn't. He had no way of protecting her and fighting off Jaden while ever they lived where they were. He needed his pack, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this may have not been my best chapter as I got a bit of writers block while writing it. You all maybe wondering why I used another lemon so close to the last. Well, now Jaden's around, they maybe not as much time for any fun between Jacob and Renesmee -sighs- sadly. And I also have another good reason behind it, but you'll work it out toward the end ;)

Thank you to Joanne and my friend Connor for helping get ideas and work out the writers block lol


	9. The Past Hurts

With the oceans water slowly reaching up to the shoreline of the beach, Jacob finally calmed down and shook his head at Renesmee's words of it being okay. It wasn't, nor was it ever going to be. "It's not," he finally murmured, almost too softly for her to hear.

Renesmee looked down to Jacob in silent wonder and question as he stared down at the sand in the moonlight. He could feel her gaze upon him in question, but he couldn't find his voice to speak the words which needed to be said.

After a moment, the back of her hand swept down the side of his cheek softly, calming Jacob just that little bit more he needed to speak again. His eyes closed softly under her touch. It was all he needed to think about what had happened. It was all he needed to make him relax again. He sighed contently and felt her leaning into his side, laying her head on his chest and holding his hand as it stayed wrapped around her. Renesmee looked up to Jacob from the corner of her eye, wondering what was going through his head in that moment. She was worried about him.

With taking in one more deep breath, his hand reached up to the side of her face and ran his thumb down her cheek and then looked down to her. She smiled slightly, but still, she could see the worry and fear in his eyes. She hadn't seen such a strong look of fear and worry in Jacob's eyes before. He was always so sure of what would happen and how it would turn out. He was always confident things would work out to the way they should, but this time, she wasn't so sure that he thought such things.

"What are we going to do?" she murmured, looking out to the moon lighting up the waves of the sea and wrapped her arm around his waist. The night was bright with the moon shining down upon the earth. A light and cool breeze swept around the trees, cooling things off a little, to how warm they had been.

Jacob shook his head, not sure of how to answer her question. He truly didn't know what they were going to do, but he knew what they weren't going to do. "I don't know Ness, I really don't, but I'll tell you what we aren't going to do, and that's go home," he said harshly. There wasn't any way in hell Jacob was going to be forced to go back home just because of that freak of nature Jaden. He didn't care about Jaden's threats and he didn't care about anything Jaden had said or threatened. Jacob was going to do what he wanted, whether Jaden liked it or not!

Ness looked up to Jacob slightly surprised by what he had said. She was a little worried, but she trusted Jacob with her whole life. She wouldn't ever doubt him and his choices. "But, what about what he had said Jacob? What if he really means what he had said, like how he said '_before it's too late'_? And what happened? You seemed to have kept calm for a moment and then, all of a sudden, you lost it completely. And . . . why didn't you tell me about him? What is going on Jacob? You never keep secrets from me."

With hearing all the questions coming to him so quickly, Jacob shook his head with the questions over whelming him. He knew he shouldn't have kept what he knew about Jaden from Renesmee, but he didn't want to think about that freak anymore. He didn't want to even think for a second he would have come back into their life. But he had been so wrong.

With feeling Renesmee's eyes on him in question, he pushed her away softly. "I just need some time to think Ness. Please," he begged and took off running into the waves hitting the shoreline before she could say another word. He needed time to think and to calm down more. He didn't like leaving her just after Jaden had just left, but he needed a getaway and some time to breath.

Renesmee watched as he ran off into the waves. She knew he needed some alone time to himself. He was used to talking with the pack and running with them or alone on a daily bases. She knew it would have to be a hard change for him to adjust to. She slowly got up and watched the waves crashing while standing for a few minutes with the wind blowing through her air, and then turned her back and headed towards the house to go inside. Ness knew he would be a while and she also knew it wasn't safe to be outside alone. As she reached the veranda of their house, she looked back to the ocean and wondered where Jacob was. She was really worried about him. She knew this new life was something he wouldn't get used to easily, she just hoped he would be okay.

The wave met the warmth of Jacob's muscular warm body just as it hit the shoreline violently. The coolness of the water against his skin was an instant calmer. Almost like realise of stream for a boiling kettle. The water was so fresh and cool against his skin, it felt like it was washing away all of his worries and fears with each lap of the waves hitting him.

He took his time coming back up to the surface and just enjoyed the feeling of the water around him. Reaching the surface, he gasped for air and ran his hand over his face. It seemed to be the weather had changed drastically for the few minutes he had been under for. He could sense a severe storm was well on its way. The breeze had turned into a strong and cold wind and the waves had turned wild – almost like La Push's waves before or in a storm. He started to wonder if this storm had anything to do with Jaden or not. It just seemed to be coming in all too quickly for his liking. He watched closely as the wind hit the trees, blowing them to the side of the cliff, before breaking one in half and sending it into the ocean near the cliffs.

He swam up stream and farther up the beach before walking to shore. He passed a few trees and then found a small cliff with a rock on the top of it to sit on. The cliff and rock over looked the horizon of where the storm was coming from. Jacob sat on it, letting the droplets of water slip from his warm skin and into the air as the wind blew or fall onto the rock under him. His eyes closed as he inhaled the ocean's air and scent deeply into his lounges. The wind blew strongly around him and swept through his hair. In no time – between the wind and the warmth of his body – he was dry.

His arms wrapped around his one knee which touched his chin as he went deep into thought, before something caught his full attention. A shift in the wind, almost like someone phasing and then a hint of sickly-sweet hit the air. Jacob's eyes narrowed and his senses sharpened. He listened closely to each and every movement around him. It wasn't long and he picked up on the sound of footsteps coming closer to him and he knew it definitely wasn't Renesmee.

He stood quickly and turned around to see Jaden walking up to him from the shallow of the forest behind him. Jacob's eyes narrowed upon the sight of Jaden coming closer to him and with it, his face hardened.

"Leave me alone Jaden," he growled with a warning.

"Aw, what, have a fight with your girlfriend Jacob?" Jaden teased while grinning and getting closer to him. Jacob growled with hearing Jaden's words. His hands started to shake as he walked up to Jaden and shoved him in the chest.

"You would know! You imprinted on her!" he shouted. Jaden grinned again.

"I did what brother?" he asked teasingly. Jaden knew exactly what he had done.

Jacob growled again, but louder this time. He hated even thinking as Jaden as family. And he was sure, Jaden knew that. "You know what I mean and you're not my brother," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Jaden laughed, shaking his head and took another step closer towards Jacob. "That is where you are wrong Jacob. Has your father ever told you the truth about your mother?"

Jacob stayed quiet and eyed Jaden carefully as he walked around him in a circle, trying to dominate him. With each movement Jaden made, Jacob picked up on it. He was on full alert and expecting Jaden to do anything. He didn't want to hear whatever Jaden had to say, but bringing up the subject of his mother caught Jacob's full attention once more.

"I thought not," Jaden then said after a moment of Jacob staying quiet. "My mother was your mother. She never did die just from a car crash. She died in the car crash having me," he smirked darkly.

Jacob's entire body started to shake violently with hearing that. He kept telling himself Jaden was just playing with his head. He knew for himself that both of his sisters had been there on that day. He could remember his mother wasn't pregnant either, nor was she a werewolf. He shook his head, trying to focus enough to speak. "You're lying!" he growled, still shaking violently. "She wasn't pregnant and she wouldn't have cheated on my father. My sisters were in that car crash, they would have remembered such thing. And my mum wasn't a werewolf! You're lying, I know you are!"

Another sickly sweet smile came over Jaden's lips then. It was the one smile which ate away at Jacob. He just wanted to put an end to Jaden there and then, along with his lies, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It was winter, was it not when she was in the accident? It was raining and she had been wearing a lot of jumpers and jackets, because it was so cold? Or was it because she was trying to hide me?" Jaden pressed. He knew all too well what he was doing to Jacob. He just couldn't wait to finally see him crack. "Why do you think your sister's didn't recover as well as you did to your mother's death Jacob?" Jaden waited for an answer to come, but none did. "It's because _they_ knew all along. They knew everything. They knew about me, they knew she was a werewolf, they knew it all, because they were older than you. They understood what was happening and your father wanted to protect you from the truth."

Jacob kept shaking his head. He refused to believe any of it, but deep down, he knew it was the truth. Things just hadn't added up for him when he was little, the things he had been told about what had happened to his mother, but after a while, he came to accept it all, before forgetting most of it. It had been a very hard time in his family's life, and Jacob hated to think about it at all. Even now it hurt to think back to the good times they had together.

A loud crack of thunder came abruptly and then a bright flash of lightning. Jacob's body was still shaking violently as he stared into the eyes of his half-brother. Flames raged up and down his spine with his inner wolf threatening to come fourth, but he kept it at bay. "You're lying," he hissed in a low and almost silent tone. He wanted to believe Jaden was lying or this was just a really bad dream, but he knew it wasn't. He could feel it and sense it was all true.

With another crack of thunder, the rain came down hard as hail upon his body. Each droplet strung upon its heavy impact, but he ignored it altogether. Any damage done would heal in seconds. Another grin came to Jaden's face. "Really?" he questioned. "If I'm lying then, you won't be worried about going home and asking your father and sisters about it?"

Those few words had cut Jacob deep. A snarl escaped his lips as he was just about to let his inner wolf take over and Jaden disappeared altogether again. "Come back you coward!" Jacob shouted through the violent and harsh storm. He stood in the rain for a moment, waiting and listening, but nothing happened.

He growled in frustration and dropped to his knees. Things were just so hard, so complicated and it was only getting worst. Nothing was easy, he just kept finding out more and more things he didn't want to know. Starting off when he first phased. That was when it all became hard!

He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know what to do anymore, but he knew, Jaden had told him those things to make him go back home. He was trying to get him to walk into a trap and Jacob wasn't going to take the bait. He wasn't going to let Jaden win. Ever!

He growl, looking up to the darkened night before him. The lightning flashed as the rain got even heavier. He wasn't going to let Jaden affect his life. He was going to act like he hadn't ever met Jaden. Nothing was going to change.

He stood to his feet and slowly started to walk back towards home. So many things were going around in his head now, all of it too much for him to handle. He wanted to go back home and ask his father about his mother and find out if what Jaden had said was true, but he couldn't go home now and he wasn't going to either. But that didn't stop his mind from throwing questions of what had happened to her, nor did it stop the graphic images of what may have happened to her. He had been there at Renesmee's birth and he knew Renesmee didn't want to hurt Bella and yet she did severely. He didn't even want to think what Jaden had done to . . . their mother when he wanted to hurt her. Things were just too clear in his mind now. It all hurt too much.

He took off raining in the rain and then got to the veranda of the house. As he went to open the door, he noticed it was locked. He knocked on it gently. "Ness open up, it's me." Within that second of him speaking, the door opened and her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Her sweet scent calmed him down as he held her tightly within his arms.

"Oh my god Jacob, are you okay?" she asked then and pulled back to look at him and then saw the red bruises the rain had caused. Her finger tips ran over them briefly and then her gaze went up to Jacob's.

"I'm okay," he murmured softly with a small smile.

"What happened out there?"

"They're just from the rain Ness. They'll heal, don't worry."

"Jacob, you've been gone for four hours. Where did you go? What's going on?"

He bit his lip with his gaze dropping to the floor. He looked back up to her and took her hand into his. "I've got some stuff to explain. I found Jaden again . . . and, he's my half-brother." Renesmee's eyes went into shock with hearing that. She shook her head in disbelief as he started to explain everything on the couch inside their house.

She couldn't believe the things she was hearing, it was like Jacob's life from when he was nine was a lie. He had thought his mother had died in a car crash and it had been a whole lie if what Jaden had said was true. She couldn't and wouldn't accept the truth of Jaden also imprinting on her. As far as she was concerned, Jacob was the _only_ one who had imprinted on her and he was the only one she loved and would ever love. It made Jacob happy to hear that. At least one thing was going right for him in his life. He didn't know what he would do without Renesmee. He always wanted her by his side. He loved her too much to ever lose her.

Renesmee agreed with Jacob on not going home just because of Jaden's threat, but that still didn't stop her from worrying. She didn't want to go home, but she was worried about her family and the pack. She didn't like how Jaden seemed to have a hold of them in every way possible. He had them both wondering if his words had been true or not, or if he was just playing with their heads with his lies. She could see Jaden had hurt Jacob a lot with what he had said about Jacob's mother. She had always known the subject of Jacob's mother was one which hurt him whenever it was brought up. He had been so close to his mother, almost as much as his two sisters were.

Her hands swept down the side of his face as she looked to him staring at the carpet of their home, deep in thought. With feeling her touch, his face turned to look at her and a smile came to his lips. She made his whole day a lot better, just by being around him.

"I love you," he murmured softly, brushing his lips over hers as his arm around her waist tightened slightly. She smiled against the warmth and smoothness of his lips and murmured the same words back to him. He pulled away with remembering something. "I've got something for you," he said and stood up. Renesmee tilted her head to the side in question. He smiled again and walked over to the kitchen table. "Close your eyes."

He picked up the sparkling Iphone within its cover and hid it behind his back as he walked back over to her and sat down beside her. He took her right hand and placed it in her palm while watching her eyes, knowing she was likely to peak. "Okay, open." He watched her face light up with seeing the Iphone in her hand and the pink case around it with fake white diamonds sparkling in the light. She had always wanted an Iphone since they had come out when she was little, but they weren't the best of the best her family thought, so she never did get one until now. She smiled brightly, looking it over and then wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. "Thank you so much Jacob," she whispered against the skin of his neck.

"You're your welcome Ness," he smiled. He loved giving her things which made her smile and scream with excitement. He spoiled her rotten whenever he could and had the money too. The Cullens tried not to spoil Ness too much encase it all went to her head with being a little child. Jacob had even gotten into trouble a few times with giving her expensive things. It was lucky he had Alice on his side for when that type of thing happened – as Alice did the very same thing too with Renesmee's clothes.

She sat back in the chair, looking over her new phone while smiling brightly. She then looked up to Jacob, while biting her lower lip. He titled his head to the side, sensing something different within her now. She smirked crookedly and teasingly before standing to her feet and going into the kitchen. She started pulling out pots and pans and then she went into the fridge and got out some food. Jacob's eyes went slightly narrow with confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked while walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"I'm cooking you dinner," she smiled brightly. Now that was something new. Renesmee hadn't _ever_ cooked in her life, though she did know what she was doing in the kitchen. She had always watched Jacob or her mother cook her things when animal blood wasn't enough or wasn't available. She did know how to cook, but there hadn't been a need for her to try it out until now.

"I can do that," he whispered with his arms wrapping around her. "Don't worry about it."

She shook head smiling. "No, I want to Jacob. You've done so much for me lately. I want to do something in return for you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, but at least let me help you." He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. She rolled her eyes at him with a giggle, quickly giving in. They both knew, once the puppy-dog eyed card was played, she always gave in. It was one of her biggest weaknesses when it came to Jacob. He was just too damn cute and hot for her.

He smiled cockily as he knew she had given into him. He went over to the sink and washed his hands before getting the pork chops she had set out, from their tray and started to cook them while she took care of the vegetables. In no time, their dinner was cooked. Slowly cooked pork chops with steamed vegetables.

After dinner, they sat together watching TV for a while. Outside, it was still raining heavily and the lightning and thunder made the power flick every now and then. The wind was crazy. At one point Jacob thought it was going to blow down the whole house. It was just that strong. He couldn't help but have his thoughts wonder off to Jaden. Maybe he was the one causing this storm? He hoped not, or that would just show how strong the hybrid was. That thought scared him a little. He didn't know what to expect from Jaden's strength. He was half werewolf, half vampire, so surely he was stronger than a wolf or a vampire. But then, he wondered about that. Every time Jacob went to attack him, Jaden disappeared. He was curious to know if he just disappeared to tease and annoy Jacob more, or if he wasn't as strong as he made himself out to be. Maybe he disappeared because he wasn't strong enough to fight and win? Jacob hoped that was true.

Renesmee sat up after a moment. He looked up to her confused to why she was standing. He then noticed the TV had been turned off. She giggled at him. "What are you doing?" he asked, still slightly confused. "What happened to the movie?"

"It's over Jacob. It's dawn. I think it's time for bed," she answered.

He looked out the window to see the rain still falling, the dark, almost black sky and the lightning flashing off on the horizon. It was dawn, a little past it really. He looked back to the TV's black screen. He hadn't spaced out for that long, did he? He must have. He then felt Renesmee sit on the couch beside him again, and wrap her arm around his shoulders. "Are you okay Jacob?" she asked softly, knowing it wasn't like him to lose track of time and what they were watching together. He hadn't ever done that before, apart from their one passionate night on the beach he had lost track of time completely, both of them had. Her cheeks turned a light red at that thought. How perfect that night had been. She wanted another one just like it.

He nodded in silence. "Yeah I'm fine. I just . . ." he trailed off, not sure what to tell her. He didn't want her to worry about him, but he already knew she knew what was wrong with him.

"You just have a lot going on, right?"

He looked to her and nodded. "Yeah," he answered, smiling briefly. "But, I'm fine. Don't worry. Go to bed, I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay. I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek. He watched her walking up the stairs and into their bed room, before he picked up the remote control and turned the TV right down. He flipped through the channels with a feeling like there was something telling him to, and sure enough he had been sensing and feeling right. On the news was another photo of a russet wolf on the beach, but this beach was a Miami Beach. He knew it was him and he knew who had gotten that photo on the news, just like last time. His hands turned into fists before he took three deep breaths and turned off the TV. He wasn't going to let Jaden win, there was no way this was going to stop him from doing what he wanted to do and live.

He stood up and slowly walked into their room and saw Renesmee already asleep in their bed. There was a content smile on her face. He quickly snuck past the bed and into the bathroom. He undressed and stepped into the cool water of the shower, allowing it to run over his back and chest. All of the bruises the rain had caused were gone completely, all that was left of the night was the memories and words Jaden had spoken, echoing in his head. The cold water did nothing to ease his mind.

Quickly he turned the water on more and made it warmer in hope maybe a different temperature would distract his mind. But it didn't. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself briefly, before walking over to his side of the bed and lying down. Renesmee woke slightly and wrapped her arms around his naked torso while leaning into his warm damp and muscular chest. He looked down to her and smiled. His arms wrapped around her as she came closer to his body. Feeling her beside him calmed his nerves a little. His arms wrapped around her tightly as his eyes drifted to a close with trying to not think of what the day had brought. He just hoped the next would be better.

Just as Jacob got to sleep, Renesmee's face grimaced at a slight pain in the side of her stomach. She was half asleep when it happened and just thought it was part of a dream. She smiled with glancing up at Jacob, seeing he was asleep. She had been worried he wouldn't after what had happened in the day. She leaned back down on his chest and inhaled his musky scent while listening to both his breathing and heart beat before falling asleep again in his arms. It was the perfect place in her mind to fall asleep in.


	10. A Little Surprise

Two weeks passed quickly, and there wasn't any sign of Jaden still hanging around Miami. The only sign which had been left was more images of the russet giant wolf on the news. Jacob was able to leave Ness in dark about it though. He hated keeping secrets from her, but he knew she would only worry about the two of them if she ever found out. Jacob had thought the news of the giant wolf would have blown over after a week of it being published –liked it had in Forks – but Miami turned out to be extremely different to Forks or La Push – in more ways than just one too.

Jacob made sure that Jaden's presence wasn't going to interfere with his and Renesmee's life by acting as though he hadn't ever came around or made any threats. He made sure he and Ness did the things they wanted to without a second thought about the possibility Jaden was around. Though, always in the back of Jacob's mind, he was wary and on guard. . .

Brushing his lips over Ness's in a heated kiss, he pushed her back slowly onto the mattress of their bed and broke their kiss to look down on her in a loving manner. Renesmee grinned up to him before reaching up and licking the last remaining bit of chocolate from his peck, making him moan under her touch. It seemed to be cooking chocolate cake was dangerous with Jacob around, as he couldn't keep his hands to himself, his mind on the job, nor could the cooling melted chocolate stay in its pan as a chocolate fight broke out in the kitchen.

Downstairs there was chocolate everywhere – over the benches and fridge, floor, walls and windows. It was a worse than any food fight any one would see in their life. It was obvious, both Jacob and Ness knew how to make the most of fun.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you make chocolate taste even better Jacob," Ness said, wrapping her arms around his neck while kissing him softly. Jacob didn't say a word. All he could do was smirk against her mouth. He had already had enough of an ego boost outside.

"Time the clean-up that mess you made," he murmured huskily and playfully as she pulled away. Renesmee's jaw dropped in shock of what he had said. Jacob had pulled on his poker face, making out he was serious, but of course he wasn't. He was the one who had started all the mess downstairs, but Ness had been the one to finish it when she licked some chocolate she hang flung onto Jacob's abs.

A brilliant and bright cocky smirk lit up Jacob's face with not being able to hold it off any longer as they burst out laughing together. "My mess?" Renesmee asked softly with humour coating her voice.

Jacob nodded while grinning. "Yeah, _your_ mess," he said, leaning over top of her. "You are the one who had suggested we make chocolate cake. You should have known I wouldn't have been able to help myself."

She grinned back up at him with hearing his words. It was true, she had been the one who had suggested they make chocolate cake, _together_ and she did know Jacob wouldn't be able to help himself – that was the whole reason she had melted a whole two and a half kilos of chocolate.

Jacob took Renesmee's silence as a yes and looked to her with wide eyes. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?" His grin grew while speaking. She was starting to think just like him, and act it too. She knew all his weaknesses he had and he knew hers too. She knew more about Jacob than anyone else would. They could read each other like no one else they knew. It was like they could read each other's thoughts, just by body language.

She held her silence for a moment, while trying to stop herself from laughing. "No, I didn't," she finally said evenly, but then laughter broke the truth to Jacob. He broke out laughing with her too. He was having the time of his life over the past few weeks, even with the threat of Jaden being around. He never wanted to go back home. He was having just too much fun with his imprint and the love of his life.

"Come on," he said while still laughing and took her hand into his own. "We better start cleaning that mess up before it dries."

Ness giggled as still lay beside Jacob. "Yeah, just wish there was more chocolate on you than over the walls. Wish I had been the lucky rain to lick it off your rippled back while we were outside too," she said boldly. Jacob just stared at her with being slightly shocked by what she had said. She hadn't ever said something so bold like that before.

"Naughty little monster," he growled playfully, running his hand slowly over her heart while holding her gaze and leaned over top of her again, teasing her lips with his own. He sat up abruptly and offered his hand to her to get up. She smiled and took his warm hand before letting go in a slight grimace with her hand resting on her stomach. Jacob's eyes narrowed with worry. He sat back beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered faintly, looking down to her hand covering her stomach. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and looked up to him with a half-hearted smile. "No just a spasm from laughing so much," she giggled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

He looked her in the eye with concern covering his face. Jacob didn't buy what Ness had said. It was the second time this week he had seen her act and grimace like that, and said it was just a spasm. He was worried. He could sense something wasn't right, and it was more than she was letting it on to be, which worried him even more. He knew, she covered up things to stop him from worry about things, just like he did. "You're sure?"

"Yes Jacob. Go!" she pushed him off the bed and slapped his upper thigh before he could turn around again, or say anymore. She smirked with seeing his black boxer briefs she loved to see him in so much. "You sound like dad, Jacob," she added as he turned around with yet another look of concern. Jacob rolled his eyes at that comment and scoffed. She knew he wouldn't say anymore on the subject if she said that, and of course, he didn't as he pulled on his jeans.

He went to the door of their bedroom and stopped and turned around to see her sitting in the middle of their bed, looking away from him. "Hey Ness," he whispered. She looked around to meet his eyes. "I love you."

She smiled with hearing him. "Love you too Jake."

He smirked and headed downstairs, before stopping at the bottom step with seeing the site of the kitchen. It looked worse than he could remember leaving it. Every surface he could see was covered in chocolate – every inch. He shook his head in amazement of what a mess they had made and what it had turned into. He didn't even know how they had ended up standing on the balcony outside in the heavy and warm rain, making love. His back was still wet from standing in the rain and sheltering the rain from Ness the best he could.

He scoffed and shook his head before getting to work on cleaning up the place. He was sure the house had seen more than enough chocolate to do it a life time! He headed towards the laundry and got a mop and filled a bucket up with soapy water and got to work on the floor. Ness came down the stairs just as he finished the last tile and started on the walls. The clean-up was going rather quickly with the floor, walls and bench tops already clean in under an hour, until Ness threw a wet sponge at Jacob's ass.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted playfully and turned around to see Ness giggling her head off. He smirked widely. "I've already cleaned up this kitchen once today Ness, I'm not doing it again."

"Oh?" she giggled through a wide grin. "I thought you like getting down on your hands and knees." She burst out laughing after speaking the double meaning of what she had said. She laughed so hard it hurt her sides. Jacob was once again shocked by want she had said and threw his sponge at her too, stopping her from laughing and wetting her pink tee shirt.

"That's it! You're in for it now Black!" she announced loudly and picked up her bucket of soapy water and threw it all over Jacob in one go before he could say or do anything to avoid it. "Well, there's more than one way to wash the dog," she laughed while watching him stand in the huge puddle of water and dripping wet in only his jeans.

Jacob looked to her darkly as a both cocky and dark smile came to his face. "Oh, you're in for it now Ness," he said in a dark growl and took off after her as she started running and screaming in excitement. Before she could even reach the veranda outside though, Jacob caught her. He really didn't know what he was going to do with her, but then he got an idea, and Ness instantly saw the look of mischief in his eye.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no!" she screamed as he headed quickly back in side with her kicking in his grip while grinning at the same time. She got out of his grip just as he reached the kitchen, but it still wasn't quick enough to get away as Jacob put some ice into the soapy water in the bucket from the freezer and tipped it over Ness from head to toe while laughing. She looked to him from the wet shield of her brown hair with evil eyes. It only made him burst out laughing louder and harder before he grabbed a tea towel from the counter top and threw it over to her to dry.

It was lucky even know it was still raining heavily outside, it was still warm or it would have been too cold for Ness and Jacob to have played such an icy game. Jacob loved the warm weather of Miami. It allowed them to do a whole lot more than back in Forks or La Push with its cold and often wet days. It wasn't the fact of Jacob getting cold which would have stopped their fun, it was Ness. Even know she was a couple of degrees above a human's, she still felt some coldness.

"We've got an even bigger mess now, thanks to you this time," Jacob stated with his hands on his hips while looking over the soaked floor.

"Well, there's more than one way to wash the house over," Ness said while rubbing the towel through her hair quickly to half dry it. Jacob grinned at her in response while getting out a dry mop they hadn't used yet.

This time it took a lot longer to clean up. There was so much water over the kitchen floor it was like a flood had gone through the house. At one point, Jacob was tempted to vacuum up all the water, until Ness reminded him it would have blown the vacuum cleaner up with it being a bag vacuum – and given them an even bigger mess to clean up over the house.

Around midnight the kitchen was cleaned up and almost sparkling with cleanness like you would see in a cartoon. Jacob was extra careful while cooking dinner not to make any more messes or to do anything which could provoke Ness to start a food fight. While he cooked dinner, Ness cleaned up the mops and what was left of a couple of small bucketfuls of water left over from cleaning the fridge and stove down of the chocolate.

As Jacob took the cooked food from off of the stove, served it up, he placed both his and Ness's meal into the oven to stay warm as Ness was still fixing up the mops and buckets left over. Getting all the chocolate out of mops which had dried wasn't fun or a quick job. He headed towards the laundry and placed the mops into the huge washing sink. With turning on the hot water, he let boiling water run over the mops and then put in some heavy washing soap over the ends of the mops to get the chocolate out just as Ness came in with one of the buckets filled with dirty water. She sighed with seeing the sink full already.

"Here, let me take it outside," Jacob said and went to take it off her.

"Thanks," she said in a faint tone. He could tell there was something wrong. She was red in the face and acting as though it was over fifty degrees in the house.

"Are you okay?" he asked and took hold of her hand for a second. It felt just as hot as she looked, and it really said something when she felt hotter than his own body temperature. He looked her in the face with narrowed and confused eyes. "You're burning up Ness."

"It's just the house Jacob," she murmured and walked out into the lounge room.

"It's not that hot, or I would be sweating, and before you." He watched as she went and sat down on the couch. He knew it wasn't like her to go and sit down for no reason. Renesmee was always active and she _never_ sat down to take a break. He shook his head, knowing she was making less of it than it was.

He took the water outside and threw it over the sand under the veranda. It wasn't raining outside anymore. It was just a cloudy night with a cool sea breeze. He looked up to the moon as dark clouds passed it. He then heard Renesmee's footsteps coming out to join him leaning against the veranda's wooden railing. His arm wrapped around her. She wasn't as hot as she had been only a couple of minutes ago. Maybe it was him who was too hot, but that didn't add up to him.

Abruptly he got an idea to test just how Ness was feeling. He kissed her temple softly and brushed his lips over the side of her face before reaching her neck. She giggled in his arms as he nipped softly at her skin and smiled. "Let's go for a swim," he whispered huskily into her ear, knowing his huskily voice was one of her weaknesses.

And not to his surprise, she shook her head. "Not tonight Jacob," she whispered and headed back inside. He followed her slowly. He had been right . . . there was more to it than she was making out.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just don't feel like it."

"That's not like you."

She shrugged her shoulders and went and sat on the couch in the lounge room again. As she sat down, a look of pain came to Renesmee's face as her hands went to her stomach again. Jacob looked closely to Ness as he watched her face. He walked slowly over to her side, acting as if he hadn't seen the pained look come across her face as he thought would happen . . . she acted like it hadn't even happened. It was more than obvious to him now she tried to cover it up whenever she could.

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. It then became obvious to Renesmee that she hadn't hidden a thing from Jacob that she had tried to cover up for the past couple of weeks. She leaned into his warm grip around her shoulders and hid her face into his chest as the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. "I don't know what is happening Jacob," she said sobbing through tears. He kissed her temple and ran his hand down her back soothingly. "What's been happening?" he whispered softly.

"Those spasms having been happening for two weeks," she cried. "They won't stop."

Jacob looked down to her with narrowed and worried eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I knew you would only worry. I thought they were just stiches, you know? From laughing so hard with you so much and hard . . . I really did think that Jacob. I thought they would go away, but they're not. They're only getting worse."

He sighed and kissed her forehead softly with coming to a decision. He had seen this before and he didn't know anyone who could help them around here. "We got to go home Ness," he whispered.

She looked up to him with wide eyes, shocked by what he had said. "What? Why? I don't want to go home Jacob. We'll be in so much trouble, especially you. Dad will kill you the second he sees you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to keep you safe."

She looked up to Jacob's face with hearing just how serious he was by the way he was speaking to her. She got the feeling that he already knew what was going on, but how would that be possible? She didn't even know what was going on herself, so how would he? "Jacob, you're starting to scar me. What are you taking about, to keep me safe? You sound like you already know what is going on. What is going on?"

He sighed heavily. He had hoped he wouldn't have to answer this question until he really did know. He was only guessing. He knew she would still remember what had happened when she was born. She could remember everything from the second she was born. "I think your pregnant Ness."

She studied his face for a moment in shock. She couldn't have heard him right. "Carlisle said I couldn't get pregnant Jacob, you know that, and it's only just been a month or more. How could I get these signs so soon if that were true?" she asked softly, leaning into Jacob's tighter hold on her.

"Because, it's just like what you're mum went through. I was there Ness."

"But . . . you're a werewolf Jacob. It's different."

"Your part vampire, remember?" he kissed her cheek lovingly as Renesmee went quiet suddenly. Thoughts consumed her mind now. She was scared, not just for herself, but for Jacob too when they got home. She knew there was no point in fighting him. Jacob would just win anyway. She knew they would be in huge trouble, no matter what they did. She saw that they did have to go home. She knew if they didn't, it would be too much for Jacob to handle alone, especially with the threat of Jaden still being around too.

After a while, all she did was nod her head in accepting their dream life was over for now, and that they did have to go home. Neither of them wanted to go home. It was the last thing either of them wanted to do, but if that meant Renesmee was going to be safe and have the right care which Jacob thought she needed, that was what he was going to do. He couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to her. She meant all too much to him to lose her.

He kissed her forehead sweetly. "I'll get things packed. Stay here, and rest, please," he begged and stood to his feet. He could see there would be no fighting coming from Renesmee. He could see and sense she was tired. She nodded without saying a word and curled up on the couch. Before Jacob even took a step away, she was asleep. He smiled lightly and pulled a thin blanket over her from the back of the chair.

Quietly he sunk upstairs and started to pack both his and her things together. It was early in the morning, but he didn't care what time it was, he just knew he had to get her home and for Carlisle to check her out. He had been sensing for over a week now something wasn't right. He just wished he had taken more notice to it sooner.

At around four o'clock in the morning, Jacob had everything of his and Renesmee's packed and ready to go home. He was feeling tired as he placed the two backpacks against the front door of their house and saw Renesmee was still sleeping deeply on the couch. He yawned silently and carefully lay down beside her. She stirred a little as his arms wrapped around her and her head rested into his chest. It was his heart beating which made her aware he was with her.

"Time to go?" she whispered, sleep covering her voice.

"At dawn," he answered, already with his eyes closed from being so exhausted.

"I really don't want to go home Jacob. It's perfect here. I love it."

His eyes opened to look down on her. "We'll come back, one day, I promise. I know how you feel Ness," he whispered huskily. "I don't want to leave either."

It made her feel better to know this wasn't it to their lives alone. She knew what it would be like when they got back home. They would be lucky to see each other if her father did act like she knew he would towards Jacob if she was pregnant, but somehow, she knew they would both somehow be able to see each other, even if things did come to that. She knew Jacob would do everything in his power to stay with her and protect her.

Just before dawn, both Jacob and Renesmee were awake and ready to leave. The sun wasn't quiet up yet, but there was enough light to see it the storms around them on the horizon. The clouds were as dark as midnight on the horizon. The wind blew warm air around them as they made their way to Jacob's car. It wasn't raining yet, but it wouldn't be long until it was. Jacob could sense that rain was well on its way as well as a bad storm.

It took a couple of endless days of driving through rain for Jacob, but finally they got back home one rainy afternoon. Neither Jacob nor Renesmee could believe how good it was to be back home – even know they already were both missing Miami.

He looked over to Ness and smiled with seeing her looking around her home town. He yawned widely and slowed his car down a little as the rain got heavier. Renesmee picked up on just how tired he was. "Go to your place first Jacob. We can see my parents later."

"Why?" he asked sheepishly.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Because you can hardly keep your eyes open, let alone fend off my father when he sees you."

"Point taken, but you are sure?"

She smiled again and nodded. "Your dad won't be home, will he?"

"Not likely. The game is on tonight. He'll be at Charlie's, and Rach should be with Paul."

"We have the whole house to ourselves then," she smiled and shifted herself so she was leaning into his side as he drove towards First Beach of La Push.

The rain in La Push was even heavier than Forks, but it was nothing to Jacob. Even with being so tired, he was always fully aware of everything that was going on around them. He was used to fighting sleep for staying on patrols for Sam back when he was younger. But it was a huge relief to him when he saw that little woodened house of his father's as he pulled up. He couldn't believe how much he had missed that little place. He hadn't ever thought he would have missed the place as much as he had.

As he and Renesmee got to the door of the house, the door was locked, indicating to Jacob no one was home, which he was grateful for. He didn't want to have to explain himself now, while being so tired and not knowing what was wrong with Ness, nor did he want to question his sister or father about Jaden just yet. If it wasn't for the fact he hadn't slept in days, he knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep now, nor want to.

Walking into his old little room felt all too good as he flopped back on his old bed and instantly fell asleep. Ness looked at him sleeping already peacefully and lay down beside him. He didn't wake or even move as she leaned into his chest and went to sleep too. It had been hard for her to sleep in the car the days Jacob had driven. She just couldn't get confortable without having the warmth of Jacob's arms wrapped around her tightly and his musky woods scent against her nose.

It wasn't before eleven o'clock at night did either Ness or Jacob wake until they both heard the door of the house go. Jacob sat up slowly, and didn't remember where he was at first. Renesmee was still half asleep lying down as he stood up and walked out of his room and into the living room, where his father and Rachel were standing. Instantly he thought of the questions he had to ask them about Jaden and his mother, but not before he found out what was wrong with Ness.

"It is you!" Rachel shrieked loudly and ran over to her baby brother, hugging Jacob tightly before he could realize what was going on. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey Rach, hey dad."

"Good to have you back Jacob," his father said kindly.

Rachel took a step back away from him with hearing his voice and slapped him across the chest with a stringing force behind it. Thanks to the tribal council, she had learnt how to slap a werewolf without getting her hand broken, back when Jacob first phased. It always seemed to be affective with him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jacob grumbled and ran his hand over his chest where she had hit him. He didn't know better, he would have sworn she had to be a werewolf too with how strong she could be at times.

"Why did you leave? You should have known we would be worried sick about you!"

It was only then he remembered he still had to get to the Cullen's house. It was a good thing they never slept. "Um, I'll explain later," he murmured, rubbing his thumb along the side of his hand nervously.

Renesmee came out of Jacob's room then, yawning and still waking up. She looked up to see Rachel and Billy looking at her. She smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

"Ness, what are you-" Jacob cut Rachel off by putting his hand over her mouth. "Later," he whispered looking into his sister's eyes. She looked back at him confused and then nodded as he pulled his hand away. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of questions to answer now.

He walked over to Renesmee's side and lifted her into his arms without her expecting him to. "I'll be back later," he said and then walked out of the house. Billy looked to Rachel in confusion and then wheeled his chair over to the door before it closed. "Jacob, what is . . ." he paused with Rachel's hand being placed on his shoulder. She really did believe Jacob would explain everything later, but for now, she could also see there was something worrying him by the look in his eye.

It didn't take long before Jacob and Ness were both in Forks and at the Cullen's house. Just as Ness got out of Jacob's car, both Edward and Bella were walking out of the house. One glance at Edward's eyes from the driver's seat and Jacob could see Edward was already fuming.

He growled as he got out of the car. Before the car door could even close, Edward already had Jacob by the shoulders. Jacob was looking Edward straight in the eye, before he yanked his shoulders back and out of Edward's grip.

"What do you think you were doing with my daughter? I trusted you!" he hissed. Jacob didn't say a thing. He just stood there, thoughtless and emotionless.

"Edward calm down!" Bella said firmly with Renesmee by her side. Edward looked to both Bella and Renesmee before looking back to Jacob with another fierce look. Renesmee rolled her eyes with a huff of how her father was acting. "Build a bridge and get over it dad! Jacob did nothing wrong, only what we had to do to get our own lives together, to be together!"

Jacob looked to Renesmee in shock of how she had spoken to her father. He hadn't ever heard her speak like that before, nor let an outburst like that happen. She always spoke to her parents and family with such respect. It wasn't like her at all to act so out of character.

He watched her closely with sensing something was wrong again, and saw her hand brush along her stomach as the look of pain came across her face again while standing next to Bella.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" Bella whispered, as Ness clutched her stomach again. Jacob took two steps closer to Ness and picked her up into his arms. His eyes shifted to his imprint and then to Bella and Edward.

"I think she's pregnant," he stated evenly. Ness leaned her head into Jacob's shoulder with that being said. She really didn't want to see her father's face now that had been said. Edward snarled quietly at Jacob as he looked over his shoulder to see Carlisle and Esme walking out of the forest near the house, back from hunting. They had both heard what Jacob said.

"That's impossible, Jacob," Carlisle said firmly with walking up to where his family was standing with his wife by his side.

"It may be _almost_ impossible, but isn't fully now, is it?" Jacob said with his eyes narrowed. His inner wolf was taking control of the situation with wanting to protect Renesmee. "She is part human, after all."

Carlisle nodded. "She's mostly vampire though Jacob. The tests I did when she was little showed that up. But still, there is a small possibility . . . like you said." Carlisle really didn't think that was the case, but he could tell, Jacob wasn't going to rest until he was proven wrong. He knew just how protective Jacob was of Renesmee and he knew that either of them would ever forgive themselves if anything ever happened to her.

"Bring her to the hospital. I'll do an ultrasound."

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Ness muttered into Jacob's shoulder, tears slowly running down her cheeks. He looked down to her with hearing her words and kissed her forehead. She was just like her mother – hated hospitals and needles. "You know we have to Nessie," he whispered into her ear softly. He hadn't called her Nessie in years. He had stopped when she was eight and was growing up, but he knew she missed her old baby nickname. She giggled with hearing it.

"Okay," Jacob finally answered Carlisle as he started to head for the Cullen's garage, when Edward spoke up.

"I'm coming too." Jacob looked up to Edward with hearing those three words and then to Carlisle who was already looking upon his son. "I think it's best if it's just Jacob and Bella, Edward," he said firmly.

"I agree," Ness murmured, slowly jumping down from Jacob's arms with his help, before leaning into his side with her arm wrapped around his waist, as was his.

Edward looked over to his father without saying a word and then headed inside slowly. "Fine!" he mumbled. Bella couldn't help but wonder what was on her husband's mind, but now was no time to question it. She knew he would be upset with Jacob and Renesmee for running off in the first place, but she couldn't blame her daughter and best friend running off to be together. She knew how Edward would react if he had found out the night they had been together. Jacob would have been dead.

Jacob looked over to Bella with wonder of what she was going to say. He really didn't know what she would react like after what he had done with taking her daughter away like he had. He really didn't want a bad relationship with Bella. He was still best friends with her . . . even after all these years . . . at least, he hoped she was still his best friend. . . He didn't know what would become of this situation. All he could do was hope.

Once at the hospital, it was quiet with it being now almost one in the morning. Jacob was glad the hospital was almost deserted as he followed Carlisle down the corridors with Bella not far behind him as he carried Renesmee in his arms again.

Jacob felt weird once he and Renesmee were in the darkened room with the ultrasound machine and a small computer beside the machine. It was the only thing which mainly lit the room. He felt like he was in some weird room of the future. He couldn't really get used to it as he laid Ness on the bed as Carlisle had instructed. Bella stood against the door of the room, giving both Jacob and her daughter space while she watched closely.

Jacob sat beside Ness, with his hand holding hers softly as Carlisle put gel over her stomach and placed a small hand held remote like thing to Ness's stomach. Jacob didn't have a clue in the world what all these machines were and what they were called. He was completely clueless to any piece of medical machinery such as ones from the hospital. Some he did know some though, from doing a survival course in school years before Renesmee was born.

Jacob starred down at Renesmee's face as she glared at the black and grey screen Carlisle had up. He couldn't make a thing out on it, so he wasn't bothering in starring at it like her.

"I cannot believe it," Carlisle said after a couple of minutes, catching both Bella and Jacob's attention. Jacob looked up to Carlisle and then the screen, waiting for the next words to be said. With Each second that passed, it ate away at Jacob in wonder of what Carlisle was thinking or seeing on that black and grey screen he kept staring at. He tried several times to try and make something out on the screen, but he couldn't make out a thing.

"You are pregnant Renesmee," he said after a while, looking to her and then Jacob with a smile. A bright smile came to Renesmee's face with hearing the words. She looked up to Jacob and then back to the screen as Carlisle pointed out the baby's head, hands and feet. Jacob was in denial after that. He shook his head. It was getting too much for him to handle. He didn't think the baby would be as form as it was for its age.

"But she doesn't even look pregnant," he said softly, looking Carlisle in the eye.

A grim look came into Carlisle's eyes then. "That is because she's part vampire. She won't ever look much over two months pregnant. That's why the spasms are happening. The baby wants more room than Renesmee's body will give it."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked softly, just as Jacob was about to ask the same thing.

Carlisle shook his head. "The baby may need to be taken out before it should be. I'm not sure though."

Jacob looked down to Ness's face as Carlisle spoke. She looked concerned and worried, and he could sense it wasn't for herself . . . it was for the baby. He didn't know how he could be so sure, but he could just tell.

"If the baby was human, how old would it be?" Renesmee asked as Bella walked up to her side, next to Jacob.

"I'd say around three months, with how well developed it is, but I am only guessing. I think the pregnancy, if all goes well, should be around three or four months. How long has it been since . . ." Carlisle trailed off while looking to Jacob.

He looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed before murmuring the answer. "A month, six weeks tops . . ." he looked away from the three of them fully. "I'll be back, I just need some fresh air." He leaned down to Ness's level and kissed her softly before walking out of the room and out of the hospital.

He stood at the entrance and stared up at the sky, taking in deep breaths. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that _his_ baby was going to be part werewolf, party vampire, part human . . . his hand gripped at his sides. _Just like Jaden_, he thought with his eyes scrunched up tightly with his head hung towards the footpath. He only looked back up when he heard the sliding doors of the hospital go behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Bella walking up to him.

"You're scared?" she asked, but in a way which put it in more of stating a fact. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders as he looked away from her.

"Yeah," he nodded, starring down at the footpath below him.

"Don't be. Ness is different to how I was Jacob. She can heal herself without being changed into a full vampire."

He shook his head. "That's not the only thing that I'm worried about Bella." He sighed deeply and looked up to her. Now was the time to start explaining and Jacob knew it all too well. "Before we left, I calm across a new hybrid. He's name is Jaden and he's supposed to be my half-brother. . ." he took in another deep breath before saying anymore. Taking about Jaden was proving harder than he first thought it would be. Bella studied Jacob's face the whole time. She could tell it was hard for him to speak of this Jaden.

"He's a hybrid too, but a werewolf hybrid. His father was a vampire."

Bella's eyes widen when she realized what was going on in Jacob's life. It quickly came to her the connection Jacob had between him and Jaden. "I thought your mum died in a car crash?" she whispered.

"I don't know anymore. I haven't had time to question dad or Rach yet . . . but, things add up with what Jaden said and what I felt back then. Though, I wouldn't put it past him to lie just to hurt me more and weaken me. He knows more about us than you would think. I warned Edward of him two weeks before we left."

"And you're worried about the baby being like Jaden, because it's a hybrid too."

Jacob nodded and turned face on to Bella. "Yes."

Bella shook her head and hugged Jacob. "There's a difference between Jaden and this baby though Jacob. It has you and Ness, and the rest of us to show it right from wrong."

"That's the thing Bella. Jaden didn't have his father around to teach him to be like he is. He just turned out that way. He speaks with such hate."

"You think it's already in the gene? You don't have to worry Jacob. Even if it is, it's not like you or Renesmee are bad like Jaden's father."

"But, if it's true to what Jaden said, he's my half-brother. What if the gene throughs back to him? I don't know what to think anymore Bella. I sound paranoid, even in my own mind!"

"No you don't Jacob. You just care, but I am sure everything is going to be fine," she whispered softly.

"I hope your right," he sighed. "I missed you." He smiled briefly and hugged her back.

* * *

Thanks for all the review love guys! Keep it coming! I love hearing what you guys think! :) - Sky


	11. Speaking the Truth

After Jacob drove Renesmee back home, he went back to La Push in hope to talk to both his father and Rachel about his mother – if they hadn't gone to bed with how late at night it was. He really didn't want to leave Ness with the condition she was in, but he knew she needed sleep and rest – something they both needed it, but Jacob knew he wouldn't sleep until he had the answers he wanted.

As he pulled up outside of the little red house he had called home for so long, Jacob slowly got out of his car and into the rain whiling closing the door gently on it so he wouldn't wake anyone up if they were sleeping. The front door opened quickly after that. As he looked up, he saw Rachel in the doorway looking sheepishly at her little brother.

Jacob's lips pursed a little as he turned around and locked his car before walking onto the wooden veranda, out of the rain. He glanced inside the house, not seeing his father. He looked back up to Rachel with sensing something wasn't quite right. "Dad's in bed?" he asked huskily and quietly while looking into his sister's chocolate eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to stay up to see you, but he's been up since dawn."

"I understand," he murmured, resting his arm against the frame of the house, looking out to the forest for a minute after hearing a sound like a twig been broken, but he sensed nothing out there –just the rain and forest, and him and his sister standing on the veranda together.

"So, what is going on with Renesmee?" Rachel questioned in a low tone, trying not to wake Billy. Jacob sighed and turned so his back was resting up against the structure of the house. He stared up at the ceiling while biting down on his lower lip, wishing he could just forget it all. He blamed himself for everything that had and was happening, but it wasn't really his fault at all.

"She's pregnant," he murmured, lifelessly.

Rachel's face started to beam with hearing the words. She had always wanted to be an aunt, but she had never thought it would before she started her own family, but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon with Paul. "Jacob, that's amazing news! I'm so glad for you," she said in a thrill.

He glanced down at her and shook his head without moving his position. "It's not that simple Rach. The baby is part vampire, its growing fast, and because Ness is also part vampire, she can't change for the baby to have enough room."

Rachel's eyes lost the bright glimmer they had with hearing Jacob. She didn't know what to think now. She realized Jacob wasn't excited about it like she thought he would be, so she knew he was worried. She couldn't believe at how hard his life was. First their mum, then Bella and now Renesmee with the baby. . . _Why can't, his life just be normal, _she thought.

Everything went quiet after that. The only sound around them that could be heard was the rain falling upon the already wet and green ground and trees around the house. Jacob took in a silence deep breath of the fresh, cool air while still staying still and keeping himself calm as he could. He really just wanted to go back to the Cullen's house and be by Ness's side, but he wasn't leaving without the answers he was seeking so badly, he just didn't know where to start asking though.

A small glimpse of lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up everything around them like the light of day for a few seconds before everything went dark again. Jacob took in another deep breath and closed his eyes. His hands gripped the frame of the door behind him as he leaned closer to it. "Why didn't you tell me about Jaden and mum?" he questioned in a deep tone. He was only _just_ in control of his tone of voice and the trembling going through him. He was hiding just how upset he was very well.

Rachel fell silent after that and stared at the old wooden floor boards of the veranda, not sure how to answer his question. She knew this day would come sooner or later, but for a faint second she thought years back, her little brother would never find out about their half-brother or the gory death of their mother. It was never meant to have happened, but it did. She had hoped, wished and prayed he wouldn't ever found out the truth.

"I'm sorry Jacob. We were only just trying to protect you," she murmured.

Jacob's eyes opened slowly as his head tilted to the side to look at her through the darkness of the night. His eyes were black now. He wasn't as annoyed with Rachel as he was with Jaden. "So it's true," he murmured in a way which put his words in more of a statement of fact than question. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. His jaw was clenched tight, as were his hands. He understood why they had lied, but that didn't really stop him from being a little annoyed.

"How did you find out?" she asked after a moment, hoping to let Jacob calm down a little. She knew Jacob didn't have as much control over phasing like the others did, because it came so much more naturally to him, but she also knew Jacob would never hurt her intentionally.

"Jaden," he murmured stiffly. "He keeps tacking us down somehow."

"Tracking is his specialty Jacob. Just like James with Bella," she murmured.

Years ago, Jacob had learnt the real story behind how Bella had broken her leg and had told Rachel only a couple of years ago. Both of them, including Billy knew most vampires were good at tracking those they wanted, but those who loved sports like hunting when they were human were perfect at the game – and that was how they saw it too. It was a game of cat and mouse to them.

"I wish he were lying," Jacob said huskily and let out a breath he had been holding without realizing.

Rachel looked to him intently, wondering if she should tell him what she was thinking. She really didn't want Jacob to know she knew what Jaden was like. She had met him on more than just one occasion without her father, brother or even twin sister knowing. Even Paul didn't know. After a couple of moments, she chose to speak, so her little brother would know and stay safe. "Jacob, if there's one thing about Jaden, he doesn't lie often. He is serious with the things he says will happen, whether you believe it or not, he will carry through."

Jacob scoffed lightly. "He said mum was a werewolf. That's a lie, we both know that. How do you know what he's like? Please don't tell me you-"

Rachel cut him off midsentence. "I know Jacob, because. . ." she trailed off after a minute and bit down on her lip. Jacob watched her closely now, wondering what she was going to say. His gaze stayed on her, not letting any emotion he saw upon her face or sensed within her pass him by. He didn't pick up on much though. "When you were little, just a few years after mum died, you were playing on the beach and he came up to you. I was watching you from the house and knew it was him. I knew if you were alone, he would kill you. I was annoyed and wasn't thinking. I said to him, how he could pick someone like you, who couldn't protect themselves or even try to fight. That was when he promised me he wouldn't touch you then, but when you were older and could fight. I didn't make him promise that Jacob. He just said it and disappeared. And, he's kept it this long and not broken it. If he doesn't keep promises, then he would have broken it before now."

Rachel spoke so quickly Jacob was barely able to keep up. He understood what she was saying, but still. . . He shook his head, still annoyed. His arms crossed over his chest as he stared out at the forest. He didn't remember that day, but there were a lot of days back then Jacob didn't remember because he didn't want to for the pain they caused. Over the years, days around his mother's death he forgot completely.

"I think he said mum was a werewolf because he doesn't know where his wolf gene has come from Jacob. He wasn't brought up on the Quileute legends like us. He doesn't know our family like we do," she said after a moment. He looked back to her with understanding what she was saying. But that still didn't mean Jaden didn't lie.

With hearing a crack of thunder, Jacob looked out to their driveway. _He keeps the promises he makes,_ he thought. Suddenly his body shook with a memory of something Jaden had said. It scared him to think what may have happened if they hadn't come when they did. Jaden had warned them to go home before it was too late. He couldn't help but wonder what may have happened if they hadn't come home at all. He didn't want to think about it.

Jacob looked out at the stormy night sky from under the cover of the veranda. _Maybe someone is watching out for us_, he thought with a light sigh. He knew if it hadn't been for Renesmee being pregnant they wouldn't be home now. They would have never come home unless something like this had happened.

Abruptly, everything went silent, and Jacob noticed. It was too quiet. The silence was almost deafening. It was eerie and putting him on edge, but Rachel didn't notice it one bit. She just stared at her brother, knowing he was suddenly upset by something.

Jacob kept looking around the house and forest, searching for something – any sound from the forest, any sign of life, but it was all hiding. From the storm, maybe, but he thought not. Jacob had been listening to the frogs croaking just minutes ago and crickets just near the house. Even the rain sounded wrong now. The abrupt crack of thunder made him jump inside and his muscles tense. The light of night was getting darker.

His inner wolf snarled suddenly. After another crack of thunder and then a flash of lightning, it revealed something in the driveway. His eyes narrowed as he stood away from the frame of the door and focused on the figure – the figure of a human.

The figure was walking up to the house slowly. Jacob growled with seeing the familiar face in another flash of lightning. Rachel looked between her little brother and the shape she couldn't make out with trying to work out what was going on. She was confused by what was upsetting Jacob. Her eyes went to the figure one more with seeing Jacob's was fixed on it.

"You came home Jacob. I'm surprised," Jaden smirked with his hands in the pockets of his light blue denim jeans, looking up to Jacob with a crooked smirk on his face. His black v neck tee shirt and hair was dripping wet from the rain Jaden had been out in for hours, but it didn't bother him. Nothing bothered Jaden, unless he didn't get his way.

Jacob's jaw clenched with hearing his words. "Trust me, it wasn't out of any threat you placed upon me," he snarled and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to remain calm, but he didn't hide a thing from Jaden. He noticed and sensed just how uncomfortable his brother was. Jaden smirked cockily with liking was he was seeing from Jacob's body language.

"So, did you two talk over about your mother?" he quizzed next, looking to Rachel, who was now leaning against the side frame of the door, with her arms lightly crossed over her chest to, and her gaze upon the floor boards of the veranda. Jacob looked over to Rachel with sensing her become nervous with Jaden's words being said. He took a step over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively and glared back over at Jaden who had taken a step onto the veranda. He growled in warning.

"Get, off, these lands, now!" Jacob snarled with holding Jaden's black graze. The words of Jacob's threat only made his smirk grow.

"Or else what, brother?" he edged. "I have as much right as you do to be on these lands. I could easily be an Alpha too, you know."

Those words stuck Jacob with sudden shock. He was right. He could be and that would make things all the more worse, but he would be a pack of one. No one Jacob knew would join up with him willingly, and he was pretty sure no normal werewolf or vampire would join up with him either. He was no threat to Jacob with being Alpha, unless Jaden's Alpha voice was stronger than his own. But that was next to being impossible.

Jacob let go of Rachel with feeling himself losing control quickly. He could be so composed and have so much self-control over his inner animal some days, but with Jaden, that all went out the window. There was just something about him which made Jacob lose it.

"Or else, you want to see or else?" he snarled and glared him in the eye, only metres away from Jaden. "Alright, or else, I'll cut you down, right here, right now without you even been able to take a breath!" Jacob's inner wolf was taking over. He no longer knew what he was saying.

Jaden just laughed. "Oh, I am so scared," he said. "How about we make it a little more interesting, hmm, Jacob? Winner gets Renesmee?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed into slits. He was trembling so hard it was hard for him to even see straight anymore. He didn't say a thing as he was trying to get his control back over the actions of his body. He turned away and stepped back into the direction of the door to the house, until he stopped dead with hearing his half-brother's new words.

"And the baby. . ."

Jacob half turned. He was in shock of Jaden knowing that already. He had no clue, no idea how Jaden would know that so soon after even he, himself didn't know fully until a couple of hours ago. It had only been a guess before that. There was no way he could have known, and yet he did.

Rachel stared at Jaden, shaking her head lightly. He looked to her and smirked, knowing how to really get Jacob to lose it properly. "And how is Paul, Rachel?" he said with a sickening smile. Jacob looked to Rachel and then Jaden in confusion. He didn't understand why Jaden would so suddenly bring Paul up like that. He instantly knew that he was playing a mind game of some kind. His guard was up and he stayed focused so whatever Jaden flung at him next, so it wouldn't upset him or lose track of what his half-brother was trying to achieve. Jacob knew how Jaden's mind games worked, and if he knew they were coming, at times he could stay in control and look past them.

"Paul is fine," Rachel said all too quickly.

Jaden snickered. "Really? How would you know? You haven't spoken or seen him since he hit you that day a couple of months ago."

Jacob's eyes went wide from Jaden to his sister's, just in time to see the glassy look of sadness and pain before she closed her eyes and looked away. It was only then he noticed the very light red mark on the side of her face. He had been too focused on making sure Renesmee was okay to have taken any notice to it earlier. His eyes widened in shocked once more. A strong tremble went through his body and made him lose it. It had been just what Jaden wanted. He knew both Jacob and Paul would get into a serious fight now, one which could make the whole pack fight if he played his cards right, then he would have Jacob alone and wide open.

Jacob jumped as he phased and pushed Jaden to the ground. Both his huge, russet paws were pressing down upon Jaden's shoulders. They held each other's gaze, with Jacob snarling and Jaden smirking with confidence and pleasure of succeeding in making his brother lose it properly. Jacob didn't hear Rachel shouting at him to calm down. He was too focused on getting the job over with, but Jaden disappeared before he could make another move.

Quickly Jacob looked around himself, around the wet ground, house, roof, driveway and forest, but there was no sign Jaden had been around at all, let alone still around. He snarled, highly frustrated he had gotten away again. But Jacob knew, one day, Jaden wouldn't get away so fast or easily.

With remembering Paul, he started to run off towards the trees. He wasn't going to get away with this! He wouldn't stand for his sister to be a doormat for a dick Jacob thought Paul was. He wouldn't stand him treating her like he had. Jacob hadn't liked Paul imprinting on Rachel in the first place and this just put the topping on the cake for him.

Just as he was about to hit the cover of the forest, he finally heard Rachel shouting out to him to stop and listen to her. He slowed his run down and took in a deep breath to calm himself a little before he turned around and looked her in the eye. She was still crying. Tears ran down her cheeks freely as she sobbed loudly.

Soundlessly, the lightning flashed overhead, making the details of just how upset his sister was more visible to Jacob. It hurt him to see her like this – so upset and crying. He and Rachel were just like twins. They were just that close.

"Jacob, don't confront Paul, please," she said, almost begging him.

He looked over his shoulder and sighed again. He phased back to his human form so he could talk with her, even know it was the last thing he wanted to do. He was leaning down in the grass when he was finally back to his human form. "Why, why shouldn't I Rach? He hurt you, and not just physically but emotionally too. I can see it in your eyes Rachel. I warned him not to do anything stupid like this. I am not going to stand for you being hurt, seeing it and not doing anything about it!"

She just shook her head and let the tears keep on falling down her face. "I pushed him too far Jacob. It was my fault. He didn't mean to. Please, just don't . . . you know Jaden is just trying to get you into a fight with the pack."

He bit his lower lip and looked away from her. It was true, he did know that, but it didn't stop him from being pissed at Paul for what he had done. He pushed his thoughts and feelings to the side with shaking his head and stood up. He wiped her tears away with his index finger and brought her into his arms to comfort her, the best he could.

After a couple of minutes thinking about it in almost silence, Jacob realized, Rachel wouldn't be the only one who was hurting if Paul didn't do it on purpose like Rachel said –and what he knew deep down was true. Rachel was Paul's imprint, and Jacob had seen him change so much over the couple of weeks after that. He really would be ticked off at himself too, and not to mention hurting because of what he had done to her.

"I'm going to go and talk to him," he murmured after a while of holding her.

She looked up to him and chocked back the lump in her throat which had formed from crying so hard into his shoulder. "No, Jacob, don't, please," she sobbed and leaned back into his shoulder.

His index finger touched her chin, making her look him in the eye. "Talk, that's it. Though, it won't stop me from punching him in the face if he's going to be a dick about it," he said with coating his voice with humour, trying to get her to laugh instead of cry. It worked. He actually heard her giggle slightly as he nodded.

"You really need to get to know him Jacob. He's had a tough life," she murmured. He sighed with hearing that. He hadn't ever really been able to get close to Paul. He always had a guard up, a wall, a wall that no one seemed to be able to break through. Paul had always been closer to Sam and Jared than anyone else in the pack. He didn't let anyone into his life. But maybe, he had let Rach in.

She looked up to Jacob and smiled lightly before suddenly realizing Jacob was completely naked. She slapped him across the chest lightly. "Get some clothes on Jacob!" she said harshly and took a couple of steps back away from him. He couldn't help but laugh a little at that before turning a little shy.

"Yeah, like I chose to be this way in front of you Rach. It's a wolf thing," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. Before he knew it, her jumper was getting thrown in his face. He looked at her confused with what to do with it.

"Put it on."

He started laughing. "Like that's going to cover anything."

"Get some clothes on right now mister!"

He rolled his eyes at her. Anyone could say what they liked about Rachel, but one thing she was really good at, was being bossy. She could be, sweet, kind and caring, and she always shocked people when she became bossy all of a sudden, even her father and brother she shocked at times.

Jacob went to step towards the house when Rachel stopped him. "Don't, step out of that grass Jacob," she warned in a deep tone.

"I thought you wanted me to get dressed?" He looked up at her confused and went to take another step towards the house.

"Don't, you dare Jacob Black!" Quickly Rachel bent over and picked up a handful of little acorns and started to throw them at Jacob. He raised his hands in defence.

"Hey, hey, hey! Rach!" he shouted. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" Just as she threw the last acorn, it hit Jacob on the head and stayed there as a squirrel jumped down from a tree above him and onto his head before jumping back into the tree with the acorn in hand. Jacob rolled his eyes and let out a huff as Rachel couldn't stop laughing. _Game s_ _squirrel_, Jacob thought with a bit of a laugh to himself.

"Yeah, real funny, sis," Jacob said with a slightly smirk on his face. He had been trying to hide it.

Jacob headed for the cover of the forest before phasing and running towards Paul's house. He was the only one running. It was late at night and the storm was finally starting to clear off. The sound of thunder could be heard every now and then, and the lightning could only be seen over the mountains now.

As Jacob ran through the forest, he passed trees, logs and boulders. He ran along the river dividing Forks and La Push and listened to the sound of the water running over the rocks quickly. Every now and then you could hear a howl coming from him. As he approached Paul's house he stopped. He looked through the trees and upon the house. Inside he could hear an older man's voice shouting loudly. He wondered what was going on and then saw Paul walking out of the house. His whole body was tense and shaking hard. Jacob could hardly see Paul's figure he was shuddering so hard.

He stepped back into the cover of the forest as Paul joined him and phased. Angry thoughts soon filled his head. They were so fast he couldn't pick up on even just one.

'_What's going on?'_ Jacob thought, catching Paul off guard, making him snarl and then back down with seeing the rightful Alpha now running along beside him.

'_Never thought I would see you here again . . . Buzz off pup,_' he thought and started to run faster. '_I don't need you in my life to make things worse.'_

Jacob growled with hearing that and jumped in front of Paul's path, making the grey wolf stop dead in his own tracks. _'I'm trying to _care, _you dick_!'he shot back and looked Paul in the eye, only to get a snarl back in response. He rolled his eyes, thinking how he should have known better than to think trying to care and getting to know Paul would be easy! The things he did for his sister!

Paul's thoughts stayed silent for a moment. '_And why would you care? You left us, remember?'_

Jacob's eyes rolled again, knowing they could both shoot back at one and other all night and forever long, but it wasn't going to help anything. '_Was that your dad back there?' _he thought, and looked back towards the house and then back to Paul.

After a moment, Paul shrugged his shoulders. '_Yeah, I guess you could say that.'_

'_What's he so mad about?'_

'_He's drunk. Like usual! What are you doing here Black?'_

'_Look. I know that you hit Rach and I had originally came here to kick your ass, but, Rach talked me out of it and talked me into getting to know you. I know you wouldn't hurt her intentionally, and I know how easy it is to lose control. So don't make this hard for me Paul. I'm doing it for Rach."_

Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes. '_Whatever pup! Get out of my road! Like Rachel cares about me now!'_ He went to run off again when Jacob jumped back into his path.

'_Believe it or not, she does Paul, and I know you still care about her.'_

'_Whatever,'_ he growled and got past Jacob before starting to run off and away from him.

Jacob shook his head, annoyed he hadn't been able to get through Paul's wall tonight. But he knew sooner or later he would . . . hopefully. He turned back towards home to get some sleep. When he finally got there on dawn, the whole house was asleep. He really wanted to go to the Cullens' and stay with Ness for the night, but he knew she would be fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her. The very second Jacob's head hit his pillow, he was asleep. He was just that tired.

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter guys. Keep them coming in! Love to hear what you all have to say. I know there's not much Renesmee and Jacob in this chapter, but it was a very important chapter for both Rachel and Jacob. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

Love you all, - Sky xoxo


	12. Sugar & Spice

Awaking in the late afternoon, Jacob quickly got dressed and headed for the Cullen's house after having breakfast. It had been something different for him to wake up alone in his own bed for once. He had missed the feeling of Ness sleeping beside him through the night. Jacob now hated sleeping alone. He was addicted to sleeping with Renesmee. There was nothing like waking up beside the one he loved most.

The house was empty when he had gotten up. He guessed Rachel was out with Paul and his father was either fishing or watching the game with Charlie again. He made a quick breakfast of eggs and almost ate them in three mouthfuls.

Not being able to wait any longer to go and see Ness, he ran outside into the forest, allowing the door behind him to close with a loud crash and phased. Jacob glanced up at the darkening sky, smelling the sweet scent of rain soon to come.

He got to the edge of the forest, just near the Cullen's house and phased back. Pulling on his jeans he headed towards the huge home of theirs and knocked on the door lightly. He was taken aback when Bella answered it before he could even knock a second time.

He smiled lightly, happy to see her instead of Edward and then noticed how worried she looked.

"How's Ness?" he murmured quietly.

"Sleeping in her room . . . She's exhausted Jacob," Bella answered, keeping her voice low and closed the door without a sound so she wouldn't wake her daughter. It seemed to be Bella was the only Cullen in the house apart from Ness. Jacob didn't see nor sense anyone else. He leaned against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at the dark grey-blue carpet.

He felt horrible for what she was going through. He blamed himself; even know he knew it was both their faults really. He shouldn't have listened to Ness and just used the condom just in case, and she should have been just as careful and taken notice to him. But it was over now. He couldn't go back in time and change things, no matter how much he wanted to. Though, to a point, he didn't want to either.

"Carlisle said the baby could be here in less than a week now," Bella said after a moment, making Jacob look up at her in shock, holding her gaze.

He bit his lower lip and shook his head in disbelief. "Things couldn't have changed that much over night, could they?" he said, knowing it was a stupid question. He knew how things had changed so quickly with Bella years back. It would only be natural for them to happen just as quick if not quicker with Ness. It didn't help that this baby was half vampire and Ness herself was half vampire too. At least Bella's body had been able to adjust to the size for her daughter, unlike Renesmee's.

Jacob sighed shaking his head as Bella came over to his side to comfort him. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better, or even if there was anything to say that would make him feel better. All she could do was stand beside him and wrap her arms around his shoulders. Jacob was reluctant at first, not knowing how to react to her holding him, but after a moment, he just gave in and rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her too. He wasn't used to being comforted himself. He usually was the one holding Bella together, not the other way away, though he knew it had to be hard for Bella to be watching Renesmee going through the very same thing she had once. He didn't even want to think back to what Bella had gone through.

He sighed as Bella pulled away. She looked Jacob in the eye and said, "I gotta go Jake. I promised I would meet up with the others later. Carlisle should be back soon. Call me if you need anything, okay?" A forced smile came upon Bella's face as she kissed his cheek and left after he had answered her.

Jacob sat back on the Cullen's couch, staring up at the ceiling. It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon and it was already starting to get dark with the rain falling outside. He looked up and towards Renesmee's bedroom after hearing her stir in her sleep.

He then heard her murmur "mum" and stood up. He could sense Ness was awake now and wondering where everyone was. He didn't want her to feel all alone in the huge house with the state she was in. Jake could sense Renesmee was scared about the whole ordeal, but at the same time, she was also excited. He felt the same way too, to a point. Jacob had always wanted a family one day, but he hadn't planned it to be like this. If he had known having a family with Ness would cause this much worry and pressure to her, he wouldn't have even thought about it. The very thing Jacob wanted most he already had, and he wouldn't give it up for anything. He loved Ness too much to lose her.

When he got to the door of her little room – little compared the rest of the rooms in the house, but still pretty big – he seen she was lying back down against her pillows, with the blankets pulled up. Her eyes were closed, but he could sense she was still awake by the way her hand was clutching the pillow under her head so tightly. He leaned against the door frame, keeping his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he murmured, "Hey," quietly, not wanting to scare her by his sudden presence.

Renesmee looked up and sat up quickly with hearing Jacob's voice. She hadn't even heard him in the house, let alone at the door of her room. Her eyes were glassy with tears of fear. The second Jacob saw them he walked over to the side of her bed and wrapped his arms around her as she started to sob.

"I'm so sorry Ness," he whispered huskily as she cried into the comforting warmth of his chest.

"Why do things have to be so hard for us Jacob?" she muttered through tears. "Why can't it be like anyone else's life?"

"Because we're both freaks of nature Ness, that's how it is for us."

Renesmee went silent. She rubbed the back of her hands under her eyes, wiping away the tears. She looked up to him, meeting his gaze. "One thing I am glad about with this happening Jacob," she whispered softly. "At least we will now have a family together." She smiled softly, running her hand down the side of Jacob's face while still holding his gaze.

Jacob forced a light smile upon his lips for Ness. He knew he would have been lying is he said he hadn't ever wanted a family, but he would also be lying if he said he wanted a werewolf hybrid as a son or daughter, though the idea probably wouldn't have worried him like it did now if Jaden hadn't come into his life.

Ness picked up something about Jacob with how he had smiled. She could see something just wasn't quite right. She thought he would be happier than he seemed to be. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about this."

He bit his lower lip, not sure how to feel or explain it either. But she had to understand how he felt and his worries towards the baby. She knew what Jaden was like just as well as he did. "I'm just worried about you Ness and how the baby is going to turn out," he answered in a soft tone.

"Turn out? What do you mean turn out?"

"It's a werewolf hybrid Ness, just like . . . Jaden. What if-" she cut him off by placing her finger upon his lips. Her hands went to either side of his face, staring into his dark chocolate eyes so he knew just how serious she was. "Our baby won't be like Jaden, Jacob._ We'll_ teach it right from wrong, okay? You don't have to worry."

He just nodded and forced another smile on his face, trying to make himself believe both Bella and Renesmee's words. For some reason it was just too hard for him to believe, even know he really wanted to.

Ness took his hand from around her shoulders and placed it where their baby was growing rapidly. Jacob's eyes turned wide with shock at how much her bump had grown over night. He held her gaze, not able to find words to speak with. He hadn't ever been so shocked in his life. It hadn't been that long since he had last seen Ness, and yet, it left like months within that moment.

"That's impossible Ness," he murmured. "How could it have grown so much, so quickly?"

She smiled slightly. "Carlisle said it's only natural. He's surprised it hadn't grown more over the month we had been away. He said he would do another ultrasound when he came back from hunting. It could be here in a week or less," she whispered and then dropped her gaze and let go of his hand.

"Will it be formed enough by then?" Jacob could tell by the way she was now acting she was worried. He just wasn't sure if it was for the baby or for herself. He could remember what Carlisle had said, that it may need removing before its time. He just wondered if that's what Ness and Bella had meant when they said 'here in a week or less,' or if it would come naturally.

Ness just shook her head. "He doesn't know." She kept her head hung and her hands over her stomach, deep in thought. She didn't want to lose their baby. She knew it was as good as a miracle to have _this_ baby. She had been lucky to be given a chance to be a mother with being half vampire. She was having mixed feelings – happy, scared and worried at the same time.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Jacob whispered; touching her chin and making her look up to his gaze. With the same glassy look in her eyes as earlier, Ness nodded and smiled slightly. Jacob got behind her and wrapped his arms around her small body, kissing her shoulder every now and then as she laid back on him, leaning into his chest.

After a while Jacob felt Ness fall asleep against him. He stared up at the white ceiling while keeping both his arms around Renesmee's body. He smirked crookedly and glanced down at Renesmee when he felt a slight nudge against his stomach. When he looked down to her, Renesmee's eyes were open and staring out her window to the wet greenness outside. She looked up at him and smiled too.

"You felt it kick too?"

He nodded without saying anything and rested his hand back on her stomach, feeling the baby kick against his hand this time. Jacob chuckled lightly. "I think you have a little football player in there."

Ness laughed and rested her hand over his on her stomach, entwining their fingers white leaning into the warmth of Jacob's body. "Or a little werewolf like you," she smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He hadn't even thought of the baby being a werewolf like him one day. He knew it would be a hard life for it though – fighting against vampires while being half of one at the same time. It sounded hypocritical really. Jacob started to think of what the pack would react like when they found out, and what they would say. He knew Paul would be freaking out like the world was going to end, and the others, he really didn't know what to expect from them, especially Sam. He hoped it wouldn't be a whole war against packs again, like when Ness was born. It was the last thing he needed or wanted.

Ness suddenly winced in his arms, sitting up quickly as she gripped the side of her stomach. Sweat beaded from her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Jacob said quickly in panic. "Should I call Carlisle?"

She shook her head. "No. The baby only kicked me in the rib, that's all."

"Did it break?"

"No. I'm a vampire Jacob. My bones are stronger than my mother's. I'm a quick healer like you anyway. It won't be as bad, so stop worrying." She looked up to him and smiled slightly, though still in some pain. Her words may have been true, but that didn't stop some pain from occurring.

"You're sure?" he murmured, still a little worried.

"Yes Jacob."

They both suddenly heard the front door of the house open and close quickly. Before Jacob could move a muscle, Carlisle was in the doorway of her room with mug full of something red. Jacob could tell what it was before Carlisle had said a thing. The scent of salt and rush gave it away. He really didn't want to think about it, but he also knew Ness and the baby would need it. He had noticed she was slightly cooler than her usual warm temperature.

"How are you feeling today Renesmee?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Okay grandpa," she answered. "Better now Jake is here," she smiled, leaning into his side, making Jacob smile. He loved just having Ness close by. It made him feel special when Ness or Bella said things like that to him also.

Carlisle went over to Ness's side of the bed, placed the cup of red liquid on the bedside table and checked her heart and blood pressure very quickly. After that he told her he wanted to do another ultrasound to check on how the baby was going and how much room it had left to grow in an hour or so. Carlisle left Jake and Ness alone then.

Renesmee stayed staring down at her hands rested on her stomach for a while and then leaned over to the other side of the bed to grab the cup of blood. She slowly swirled it around the edges while staring down at it. Jacob could tell she really didn't want the blood, nor did she like the look of it. Thankfully Ness wasn't sensitive to the look or smell of blood like her mother had been when she was human.

"What's it for?" Jacob questioned in a light tone of voice, already having a bit of an idea. He ran his hand down the side of Renesmee's face, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. She glanced over her shoulder to him, letting out a light sigh.

"Can't go out hunting, so I got to bring hunting to me," she answered. "Carlisle thinks it will be the best for us both to have blood instead of human food for now." Shaking her head, Ness quickly scoffed down the cup of blood all in one go. It was cold, so it didn't taste that great. She hardly drank any animal blood anymore. She didn't mind it that much, though she refired it warm. "I'm bored," Renesmee abruptly stated, seeming as though she was a little brighter and more energetic than moments before.

Jacob smiled, noticing the difference in her. "So, what do you want to do about it?" he asked, watching a crooked smile slowly appearing over Ness's lips. It was as though he could read her mind. He could see what she was thinking by the look in her eyes.

She leaned up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his upper lip between her own as his hands rested on her shoulders, licking her lips slowly. When she acted like this around him, Jacob felt as though they were the only two in the world. It was just him and her . . . until he realized it wasn't like that anymore. They weren't in Miami anymore, and there was also the baby to think about now, not to mention Carlisle now being in the house too.

Jacob sighed, pulling away. "We can't," he murmured so Ness was the only one who could hear. Sighing too, Ness nodding with understanding what he was saying, but still slightly disappointed. She missed being back and alone with Jacob in their little house on the beach in Miami. She wished she could still be back there with him. She missed everything about the house.

"Are you allowed to walk?" Jacob asked after a moment, looking out the window and then to Ness again. She nodded and got off her bed and wrapped her blue dressing gown around herself and started to walk beside Jacob as he led the way to the Cullen's veranda. He helped her outside and let her sit down on the outdoor chair, just by the entrance. It was raining pretty well now. The cooler air blew around them.

Renesmee looked around the yard of her home. She had missed Forks, but she still loved Miami more. There in Miami, it seemed like a lot more went on and there was so much more to see than what went on in Forks. She wanted something different in her life to what she had as a child. She was done with the boring life that Forks had to offer.

She stayed curled up on the chair beside Jacob, with his arm around her, making sure she stayed warm. She touched his hand, sending a thought to him how she couldn't believe it wouldn't be long until they would be both parents. They had only found out about their baby a day or so ago.

Jacob nodded and looked into Ness's tired eyes. She always used to communicate with him like this. She hardly used to speak when she was little because of the gift she processed. There really wasn't a need for her to speak at all really.

They both looked up with hearing a sound and saw Carlisle standing at the door. He smiled kindly and with soft eyes, telling them both he was ready to do the ultrasound upstairs. Jacob was surprised to hear that they had somehow had gotten the machine into their home. The Cullens' never failed to shock and amaze Jake. Just when he thought he had seen it all from them, they surprised him again.

Carlisle said Ness shouldn't walk upstairs, so Jacob picked her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. He didn't mind having to carry Ness, and she didn't mind being carried by him either. The warmth of his body was calming and welcoming to Renesmee. She smiled contently while he carried her and set her down upon a bed in a brightly lit white room. Everything in the room was white: the walls, the machines, the flooring and furniture.

Carlisle turned the lights down and the machine and then pulled Renesmee's top up a little, pouring a gel like mixture over her stomach where the baby was growing. Jacob's hand held Ness's tightly. He was slightly worried about what Carlisle would find.

It wasn't long until there was a picture up on the computer of their baby. You could actually make out a better shape of the baby this time. Jacob shook his head in amazement. He could make out its nose, hands, body, fingers, toes, legs and feet. He smiled crookedly down at Ness as she looked up at him.

"It's so cute," Ness whispered in awe, now watching the screen again.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob glanced down at Ness as she caught his gaze. They could tell what each other's answer was by the look in their eyes. She looked back to Carlisle and nodded. Slowly Carlisle moved the little handheld wand he had on Renesmee's stomach and clicked a few buttons.

"It's a girl," he smiled.

"She's so cute," Ness said again as Jacob kissed her forehead, he didn't know what to say. He just felt suddenly so proud of both himself and Ness. They were having a beautiful baby girl soon. Jacob had always thought about having a girl. A little girl he could love, care and spoil differently to how he had loved any other girl in his life.

"How is she doing?" Jacob said.

Carlisle took a few minutes to answer, which worried him. "She hasn't got that much room left. But I think she will be okay to live outside the womb as she is now. She would be near eight months old if she were human. I'm surprised though, Ness's body seemed to have changed a little for her to grow."

Jacob let out a breath of relief he had been holding and smiled. He could sense Ness was relived too. At least whatever day the baby decided to come or needed to come out, it wouldn't be in any danger or fighting for its life. It had been the number one thing that had been worrying Ness.

Carlisle cleaned the gel off of Renesmee's stomach and Jacob carried her back downstairs and into her room again. After that they started to write names down on a piece of paper. They had come up with many. Names that were unisex, made up and also ones they liked and loved. But there was only one name they both loved most out of all the names they had come up with so far. Sibylla. Both Jacob and Renesmee liked it because of how unique it seemed to be and sounded. Neither Ness nor Jake knew anyone with that name. They wanted a name that was something different and none of the names they had made up seemed to sound right.

The rest of the Cullens' came home just on dark and all came to see how Ness was doing one after the other. Edward didn't even say a word to Jacob. He was still greatly annoyed with him, but Jacob didn't even bother to care, take notice or say anything either. He was there for Renesmee and he didn't give a damn if Edward liked it or not. It was his problem.

At around nine, ten o'clock, Ness and Jacob went to bed after watching a few movies together. Even though even Bella thought it would be best if Jake went home and slept in his own bed, he stayed with Ness as it was what she wanted too. There was no way Jacob was going to go home when Ness was so close to having Sibylla.

She and Jacob had both missed each other the one night they had been apart. Jacob's arm stayed wrapped around Renesmee as she rested her head and hand on his chest, breathing in his musky-woods scent which calmed her greatly. Jacob's scent was just the thing she needed most to relax her, as it seemed to be Sibylla was more active than usual. She kept waking Renesmee every few hours kicking her.

At almost dawn, Ness woke up crying in pain, also waking Jacob. "Are you okay?" he asked, half asleep, gripping her hand lightly and looking her in the eye. Sweat dripped lightly down her forehead as her hand rested on her stomach again. It was when Ness shook her head, he yelled out for Carlisle to come.

* * *

Hey guys,

Sorry its taken me a while to get this chapter updated. I've been mega buys with things.

Keep those awesome reviews coming in! I love to see what you all are thinking of this story and what you think will happen next!

Love ya,

- Sky x


	13. The Storm has Died for Now

A lot happened within the next month for the Cullens' and Jacob. After eight hours of labour, Jacob and Renesmee's baby girl, Sibylla was born via a natural birth against all odds. Her skin was a light tan, a mixture of both her mother and her father. Her eyes were a bright brown chocolate and owned jet black hair just like her father. She was born a healthy seven pounds, sixteen inches around two in the afternoon. Jacob couldn't stop smiling down upon his now two girls and kissing Renesmee. He was so proud of her and his baby girl. He hadn't ever felt such a strong feeling of happiness before, let alone feel this proud of anything in his life.

Sibylla surprised Jacob the very second she was born though. Not only was she more human than her mother with being born without teeth, she also bit Jacob's nose the first time he held her – just like her mother had all those years ago. Sibylla was more advanced to a human baby though in some ways. She knew what was been said to her, she smiled and waved her arms around and even with being still more so human, she was growing as her parents held her. She was growing faster than Ness had even when she was a baby, and also had no appetite towards blood, which made Jacob very happy and relieved. He had been so worried she would turn out like his half brother. Though that didn't say she may change in the future as she grew up.

Alice quickly put a nursery together for Sibylla in only a matter of hours. The room right next to Ness and now Jacob's was painted a baby pink with a white ceiling and carpeting. All new furniture was bought for the room: a cream-white dressing table that went in the middle of the wall, a cupboard, placed in the corner and desk for when Sibylla was older. A medium sized cot was also placed in the middle of the room, along with a white small table and a folded, light pink blanket at the end of it for changing and clothing. Stuffed toys and animals also sat on the table. In the corner, just under a window looking out to the yard, there was also a wooden rocking chair. There were clothes, books and toys also bought for her. Jacob couldn't stop shopping for baby stuff once he started. He enjoyed shopping and buying for his baby girl and Ness. He wanted to spoil Sibylla in all the right and wrong ways. Every night, he read her stories until he couldn't anymore. He played with her and her stuffed animals and talked to her like a human child who understood every word which was been said, and Sibylla did understand, she just didn't know how to speak back yet. She understood who and what Jacob was and she also knew about her mother, though Sibylla did not seem to have any gifts what so ever with being part vampire. She was almost like a _normal_, _human, child_, at only four days old. She ate only human food and threw hissy fits whenever someone offered her blood – someone being Rosalie.

Renesmee and Jacob couldn't have been more so happy with their daughter. Ness was also getting what she had wished for, a normal human life. Over the course of the past few months she had came to realise never would she and Jacob have a fully normal life together like humans, but they could have something close to it.

One night while Alice and Rosalie was looking after Sibylla for the first time, Jacob took Ness down to La Push's Second Beach for some alone time together. It was a clear and oddly warm night. The full moon was shining down upon the still ocean, reflecting its light on the water's surface.

Walking along the shoreline, the ocean's water lapped at Jacob's feet as he held Ness's hand within his own. He stared up at the sky, seeing the stars twinkling in the night light. He had missed La Push. He had missed home.

"This is nice," Ness murmured, leaning into his side. Jacob let her hand go and wrapped his arm around Renesmee's shoulders instead, placing a kiss on her temple as he did so. She giggled and stopped in the sand in front of him. She held Jacob's gaze. Both their eyes were basically sparkling in the moon's reflection.

Jacob smiled crookedly, coming over slightly shy after glancing down at the sand below them. "You remember the last time we were out together on a night like tonight?" he whispered gently. "It was the night that started everything."

Ness pursed her lips in a smile she was trying to hide; nodding her head lightly listening to Jacob's every word. How could she forget it? It _was_ the night which started everything. It was the night upon their first kiss, the agreement of them moving away, and if Ness had her way, it would have been the night they had first made love too. But of course she had gone with Jacob's idea – to move first. It was also the night Jaden had caught Jacob on camera and showed the world werewolves were real.

"Yes, I remember. I always will," she murmured with a sweet smile.

Jacob smiled back, taking her hand lightly within his own again. Her skin glittered in the moonlight like stars were laid out softly over her milky cream skin. "Well, maybe I should make tonight another night you'll always remember?" His gaze met hers once more while speaking. A slightly confused look came over Ness's face as she kept staring into Jacob's eyes.

His smile turned crooked as he reached into his pocket, never taking his eyes off her. Pulling out a velvety red box, he opened it with one hand, leaning down on one knee, holding the box in one hand and Ness's hand in his other. "Will you marry me Renesmee?" he whispered, smiling.

Ness didn't know what was happening until she heard Jacob's words. Her hand dropped his and went to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe what was going on. She thought it was some kind of wonderful dream.

"Yes Jacob!" she cried loudly in excitement. She hadn't even taken her eyes off of Jacob to get a glimpse of the ring yet.

Jacob stood up smiling widely while holding Renesmee's gaze and placing his ring upon her finger. Her gaze only broke from his to see the red rubies in a shape of a heart sitting on her finger, sparkling in the night light. "It's beautiful Jacob," Ness gushed breathlessly.

"Not as beautiful as my Nessie," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her. Looking back from the ring, she stared into Jacob's eyes; they were such a bright glistening brown tonight. She hadn't seen them so brightly lit up before. She could so easily get lost within them.

His forehead pressed to hers as they stayed within each other's arms for what seemed like hours through an intimate connection only they could feel through holding each other's gaze. There was no doubt in how much Jacob loved Renesmee and how much she loved him back. There would be no separating them now or ever. Never had their bond been so strong, and they weren't going to allow anyone or _thing_ affect the feelings they had for one and other.

With going home, they told the Cullens' the news of their engagement. Though Edward wasn't too happy, he accepted it was what his daughter wanted more than anything in this world to be with Jacob without bad blood between her father and Jake. Alice, of course was the most excited to hear the news. She couldn't wait to get busy planning the wedding planned for the end of the month. Neither Jacob nor Ness wanted a long engagement. They just wanted to start off their forever together already, and this time, Edward promised no matter what they decided to be, do or go together, he wouldn't get mad or upset about it. They were adults and he was only just realising his baby girl wasn't such a baby anymore. She had her own life, lover and daughter.

Alice planned everything with the wedding basically. Ness was to wear a white, open back wedding dress with a bouquet of baby pink flowers. The wedding was to be outside, the theme colours to be based around the light and dark pink flowers Alice had ordered, and by then, Sibylla would be the size of a five year old and be their flower girl. Renesmee was excited beyond anything she had ever felt before. But that didn't stop a few bumps in the road leading up to the wedding.

One dark, stormy and wet afternoon, two weeks before the wedding, Alice had a vision. "Jacob," she cried faintly. He was in the kitchen at the time, preparing Sibylla's lunch while the rest of the Cullens' were out hunting together. Sibylla was downstairs in her cot sleeping.

With hearing Alice's cry, he stopped what he was doing and ran into the lounge room to Alice's side. He knew what was happening by the blank look in her eyes. "Alice, what do you see? Is Ness okay?" he asked frantically, sitting down beside the pixie like vampire, shaking her arm slightly.

"I–It's the Volturi. They've found out about Renesmee, Sibylla and you. They're coming here in under a day. They don't agree with you being a family," she explained in a light and faint tone, turning her head to look Jacob directly in the eye.

He dragged his lip between his teeth, clutching his wrist in his other hand. He wasn't going to just allow the Volturi to come and take away everything he had ever dreamed of having with Renesmee just like that. It was too short of notice to get anyone to help them like last time, though he did know one person who may help them, though it was very risky. He didn't know how Jaden would take it the proposal. His brother was very unpredictable, but he also knew he had imprinted on Renesmee also. Jacob knew Ness would never leave him for Jaden, though he did know the bond Jaden would feel for his soon to be wife.

"I'm going to tell the pack and bring Ness back home," he said in a deep tone, getting up from the couch, leaving out speaking of the main detail of why he was leaving the house.

Walking outside into the heavy rain, he stripped off, tied his clothes around his ankle like usual and phased. He ran to Forks forest where he had first met his half-brother. He thought this place had the highest chance of Jaden hearing his calls. He phased back and stood up in the middle of the green forest. "Jaden!" he shouted in a deep and aggressive tone, looking through the tree tops quickly. "I need to talk to you," he added in a softer tone, knowing he wouldn't get Jaden's attention with being aggressive. Jaden liked getting Jacob wound up and not responding would only get Jacob more so annoyed.

He waited for a minute, listening to everything around the forest: the drops of water falling from leaf to leaf before hitting the ground; the sound of the thunder rumbling over head and the movement of the animals through the forest. But there was no sound of what he had been searching for.

Jacob sighed, trying once last time. "I need your help okay? It's Ness. I know you can hear me. Answer, please." His tone had half turned into a beg. He really did need Jaden's help. He didn't know the full extent of his powers, though he did know he would protect Rensemee.

He waited for a minute and heard nothing different from before. Maybe Jaden couldn't hear him after all. Just when he was about to phase again and go to La Push, he heard a slight sound in the trees. Suddenly Jaden appeared before Jacob, his arms crossed over his chest, dressed in a dark green-brown tee shirt and light blue jeans.

"Why should I help you?" Jaden half growled.

Jacob's eyes narrowed hearing his brother's tone of voice and question. He was starting to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Because I know you've imprinted on Ness too and you wouldn't see her hurting at the hands of the Volturi. They're coming and we . . . _I _need your help protecting her."

Jaden smirked crookedly, rolling his eyes. "If you think I _would_ help, you were greatly mistaken," he said huskily. "If they don't agree you with and Sibylla, what makes you think they will agree with what I am?" And with that, Jaden disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. Jacob could see his point, but was still annoyed with how he had reacted. He should have known better than to even think Jaden would help. He wasn't like that all.

Jacob's body was starting to shake hard with frustration. He gave into it and phased, telling the whole pack of what was going to be going on tomorrow before going and finding Ness hunting not far from her family.

He found her hunting a mountain lion in the mountains. Jacob had scared it with running up to her. The second he realised what he had done, Jake ran off after the lion and killed it before dragging it back where Renesmee was still standing. Mountain lion really wasn't a challenge to Jacob. It was grizzly bear which was a challenge to him and any of the pack. They were by far more wild and never backed down. Mountain lions were just big fluffy house cats in the end.

He phased back to his human form and told her everything about the Volturi coming. It worried her, Jacob could see that much in her face alone and what he sensed. He wrapped his arms around her and assured her everything was going to be okay. He really didn't know how it was going to be, but somehow he knew it was. It had to be. He wasn't just going to allow the Volturi take away everything he had wanted all his life after he had only just got it.

After that, they went to find Bella and Edward to explain everything once more before going home on dark together. The rest of the Cullens' arrived home not too long after.

It was mostly a sleepless night for Jacob. He couldn't help but think 'what if's' all night. What if the Volturi come and try to take away his daughter or Renesmee? What if Jaden does in fact turn up and makes things even worse than they already are? What if Jacob and the pack weren't strong enough to protect the Cullens' and his family? He signed staring up at the ceiling, not knowing what to do or think about tomorrow.

When morning come, Jacob and Rensmee was awoken to a loud howl outside the house. Jacob knew that howl only belonged to Leah, who had been out all night on watch near Seattle. He knew she had seen the Volturi for her to be howling.

Jacob had just pulled on his shirt when Alice knocked softly on Renesmee's door. "They're almost here," she murmured faintly. Jacob stared at her face for a moment, seeing nothing but gloom. There wasn't a trace of hope over her features for the usual bright pixie vampire.

He glanced over at Ness behind him. He could feel her staring at him while holding their daughter in her arms. He leaned over and placed a kiss upon Renesmee's forehead, lingering for a moment, brushing his lips over her soft and smooth skin. He then got up and met Alice's gaze. He wanted and needed to talk to her.

They went out to the hall, closing Renesmee's bedroom door as they went. "What do you know?" Jacob whispered in a very low tone, almost been silent so none of the others could hear.

Alice stayed silent for a moment, biting down on her lower lip, not keeping Jacob's gaze. "What have you seen?" he asked then when she didn't reply.

"They aren't going to take a no for an answer Jacob. They aren't going to take this lightly. They have their minds made up; they do not want you and Rensmee together, let alone a family."

Jacob's heart dropped with hearing that. His hand turned into a fist. He couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to let them take away everything he loved just at the drop of a hat. He wasn't going to stand for it. Not when his daughter and Renesmee were involved.

"Do we have a chance with fighting them?" he asked then, not meeting Alice's eyes. He seen her shake her head from the corner of his sight. "Not with Jane and Alec, but maybe if you have the whole pack. . . I don't know for sure."

He went from staring down at the carpet of the hallway back to Alice's golden eyes after a few long minutes. "How long do we have?" he murmured in a strong tone.

"An hour tops, if that. They'll be at the field. Why?"

"I got to do something." And with that, Jacob went running out of the house and phased. It was still raining out as he kept running towards Forks forest before stopping and phasing back. He knew what he was doing was only going to seem desperate in the eyes of his half-brother, but Jacob didn't care anymore. He needed his help, whether it made things worse in the end or not, it was worth the risk if that meant saving his family's life.

"Jaden, I already know your answer, but I also know you have questions about yourself that only I can answer. If you help us, I'll help you. I'll answer your every question honestly. You don't know how your part wolf. You're only guessing mum was a werewolf. I know the truth. I'll explain everything if you help."

A few minutes passed as Jacob listened through the whole forest. There was nothing other than the usual sounds of the forest upon yet another rainy day. Jaden _was_ ignoring him. "I know you can hear me!" he shouted.

A second later Jaden appeared on the edge of the forest, crouched down, slowly standing up. Jacob felt a strong dominant vibe coming from him. Jaden held Jacob's gaze. You were never to do that to an alpha unless you wanted trouble.

"How do you know?" Jaden asked in a sly, slow tone.

"I was brought up on the Quileute lands, I know everything about us and why we are the way we are."

"Prove it," Jaden growled, stepping forward, seeming kind of annoyed, which he very well was. Everything he knew about himself and his wolf side were only guesses, just like Jacob had said, and Jaden hated been proved wrong. Though at the same time, he very much wanted to know everything about the wolves.

Jacob smirked cockily, sensing Jaden's emotions of annoyance and curiosity. "Were there any vampires around when you phased?"

Jaden stayed silent for a moment, staring down at the green forest floor. "My father was around and his mate," he finally admitted in a low tone, still not meeting Jacob's eyes.

"And there, is why you are a werewolf. You have to have leeches around for the gene to trigger – no leeches, no trigger."

"And how do I know that you're not trying to trick me into helping you?" Jaden said bitterly.

Jacob sighed, starting to get a little annoyed himself. "Because, whether either of us like it or not, we are in fact family; and you _are_ just going to have to trust my word and help us out and then find out the truth. Or you can forget finding out everything you've wanted to know and let whatever happens to Ness happen and think for the rest of your life, _what if I was there?_ It's your choice Jaden," he said softly towards the end, turning his back slowly walking away from his little brother and back towards the Cullen house.

The feelings had to be mutual. Jacob had to trust Jaden and Jaden had to trust Jacob in order for this to work. Jacob was risking a lot by putting his faith in his brother. Jaden could say or do anything in a blink of an eye and make everything a thousand times worse than they already were.

Jaden stayed where he stood in the middle of the Forks forest thinking for a moment. His eyes stayed fixed upon the wet grass below him before looking up to Jacob still walking away. "Wait, Jacob . . . okay, I'll help."

Jake stopped and smiled softly before wiping it away and turning back towards where Jaden still stood. "Come to the field north of the Cullen's house. They'll be there within the next hour. You will not regret this Jaden."

"I hear a '_you will_' before I hear the '_not,'_" Jaden said.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Fine then, you _won't_ regret this."

"Whatever," he murmured and disappeared.

Jacob shook his head smirking as he started to run and phase. He headed back to the Cullen house to find Ness standing with Sibylla in her arms on the front step outside the Cullen home, out of the rain waiting for him.

He phased back and pulled on his jeans, heading up the steps quickly. "What are you doing out here? It's too dangerous with the Volturi so close."

"I was waiting for you. I was worried with how sudden you left. Where did you go?" Renesmee looked deep into Jacob's eyes. He couldn't tell her the truth as he knew she wouldn't agree with Jaden's help.

"I was checking in with the pack," he answered, just as Bella and Alice came outside. Renesmee knew he wasn't telling the truth just by his tone, but she wasn't going to ask in front of her mother an aunt. She knew if he was lying, it was because there was a good reason behind it – she hoped.

"Carlisle and the others are already at the field waiting for us," Bella murmured faintly with worry, glancing at Alice.

"We should get going. The Volturi is only a few minutes away now," she added, holding Jacob's gaze. He nodded once and took Renesmee's hand into his own, giving it a slight squeeze before following Bella and Alice in silence.

The rain was easing off slightly as they went. Some of Jacob's pack slowly joined in at the field with Edward and the others, where some also joined in as Bella, Alice, Jacob and Renesmee headed towards the field. Leah and Embry stood on either side of Jacob and Renesmee protectively as they stood in the field together with the Cullens'. The rest of Jacob's pack invisibly surrounded the field, staying out of sight until/if they were needed. They could see the Volturi gracefully and slowly taking their time heading towards the Cullen coven, staying wary of the wolves who watched them closely.

Sibylla whimpered in her mother's arms as Jacob held them both closely to his side. He glanced up at Embry, who stepped forward with seeing the look in his best friend's eyes. Never before had Embry seen Jacob so worried and fearful. Jacob was normally calm and focused, taking things as they came.

Jacob was starting to wonder where Jaden was. He should have been there with them by now. Edward heard Jacob's thoughts and looked to him without saying a word in case the Volturi over heard. He knew of Jaden, though he did not know the things Jaden had done or who he really was.

Jacob had sensed Edward gaze upon him and started explaining it all mentally. At the end of the explanation, Edward just shook his head in disapproval. He didn't trust Jaden and thought Jacob was stupid for even trying with him, though he did know why he had asked for his help.

Finally the Volturi stood in front of the Cullen coven, Aro of course standing in front. "Well, well, the Cullen's have a new addiction to their family again," Aro started with, staring at Sibylla with wide eyes, before looking up to Renesmee. "Isn't she beautiful," he stated, with a faint and crooked smile appearing over his pale lips, making Jacob, Embry and Leah growl lightly.

"You can keep your hands off her too," a deep toned voice said from behind them. The Volturi looked past the Cullen's as they all looked over their shoulders to see Jaden slowly walking up to them from a long distance away. Renesmee looked up to Jacob in worry.

He stopped for a moment, crossing his arms as a sickening smirk came over his features. Jaden disappeared from where he had been and reappeared right beside Jacob. Leah went to grab Jaden as she did not know who he was, though Jacob's growling command to "Cool it" stopped her.

Aro's eyes went wide at Jaden. For the first time in his existence, he was speechless. He could tell Jaden was different by the trick he had done and the things he sensed, though he didn't know how or what was different about him. Aro knew Jaden, he had for some time, though, he didn't know _this_ about him.

"Jaden, what an odd surprise and entrance," Aro said slightly startled.

Jacob glanced towards his brother. "You know each other?" he murmured, slightly bitter.

Jaden smirked, closing his eyes. "Who do you think told them about you and Renesmee, hmm?"

Jacob's eyes went wide in shock and anger. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. "I trusted you!" he shouted in a growl.

"Like trust means anything to me," Jaden murmured acidly. "I'm still helping you Jacob. I'm going to fix what I did."

Aro's eyes went between the two brothers. He didn't understand what was going on between them. He especially didn't understand that Jaden had suddenly changed sides. Jaden had told the Volturi about Jacob and Renesmee when they first met on the beach, now a couple of months ago. They had been keeping a close eye on them until they left for Miami, then Jaden took over their work. It was all in the name of _trying_ to hurt Jacob.

Aro looked over his shoulder to the rest of his coven. "Jaden has changed sides Aro," Marcus said evenly in a very deep tone of voice.

"He has betrayed us," Caius added in a slight hiss, which made his voice sharp.

Edward was listening to teach and everyone's thoughts, especially Jaden's. Something had changed in him to what Jacob had explained. It wasn't Renesmee he was close to anymore, but more Sibylla. He was protecting her, not Renesmee. _He's imprinted on Sibylla_, he thought.

"Jaden, is this true? Have you really sided with the Cullens?" Aro questioned with a light tone. Hoping it was all a lie.

"You had your answer before you questioned," Jaden answered darkly.

Jacob watched his brother from the corner of his eye. Jaden had taken all attention away from Renesmee, Sibylla and him completely and laid it all upon himself. He wondered if that was intentional or not. Maybe _this_ was _his _plan? To draw the Volturi away from Jacob's family and have them purely focused on him alone. The Volturi didn't know about Jaden's wolf side. And Jacob was quiet sure they wouldn't have a law for werewolf hybrids. He started to wonder if that still meant he and Sibylla were breaking them or not.

"I am sorry to hear that Jaden," Aro said, disappointed. "Now who is _this_ new addiction to the Cullen coven?" Aro asked, running his hand over the side of her face.

"Sibylla," Carlisle answered in a soft and gentle tone.

"She is immortal?" Aro asked in slight surprise, which also showed in his tone.

"No, she's more human than Ness or I," Jacob answered sharply.

"We've done the tests Aro. It's true," Carlisle added, backing up Jacob's reply.

Aro stayed silent for a moment, thinking through what he had just heard. "She's a–" Jacob cut him off. "Shape-shifter, vampire hybrid. She is my and Ness's daughter." Jacob had spoken with no fear in his voice, only pride. He was proud to be Sibylla's father and always would be.

Slowly Aro stepped back towards his coven while staring at Sibylla. Jacob and Embry gave a light growl towards how hungry Aro's glance was directed at her. Her arms were wrapped around Renesmee's neck, staring at her father.

"She is completely harmless Aro," Edward answered one of his thoughts, also capturing Aro's attention.

"Does she have any gifts?"

"No, she is more human than even Jacob here is," Carlisle replied. "She doesn't drink blood. She refuses it. She doesn't even have teeth. The only thing which isn't normal about her is the fast growth. She's only two weeks old."

"Interesting," Aro said, going back to how he had been staring at the young hybrid. "Though, we all know there cannot be hybrids running around the place, especially those who are mixed with, shape-shifters such as you and your . . . friends," Aro said, looking to Jacob while speaking.

His eyes narrowed as Leah and Embry stepped forward. Even Jaden growled. "Stand down," Jacob murmured in a harsh tone talking to Leah and Embry. He was about to speak when Jaden started.

"Well we shifting hybrids can't be too bad. You've been working with one without knowing it." He said confidently, glaring at Aro with a crooked smirk.

"Mi scusi," Aro asked in Italian.

"You heard me. I'm a shifter and vampire, though unlike Renesmee, my father was pure vampire." Jaden's smirk darkened. "And if I were you, I wouldn't try and mess with my brother's family . . . or me for that matter, unless you want serious trouble."

"Is that a threat, Jaden?" Aro questioned, his tone of voice turning from light and firm to deep and serious.

The rain had almost eased off completely by this point, though the light around the field had darkened greatly. It was more like dusk than early morning. The wolves could sense a storm was on the way, though it was far off spite the light crashing of thunder. Jacob could sense _this_ was Jaden's powers making the storm appear closer than it really was.

"It's a warning, until _you_ make it a threat. I warn of you Aro, _do not_ mess with me."

He was too confident within himself for his own good and Jacob knew that better than anyone, though was it Jaden's confidents which made him seem more threatening or was it really Jaden himself? Was he really more of a threat than he looked? The Cullens', Volturi nor the pack knew that for sure. All they could do was either believe Jaden was talking big or telling the truth. Aro took the option of believing Jaden was just talking big, where Jacob really believed him. That was Aro's first mistake.

For the first time since finding out the Volturi were coming, Jacob smirked confidently too, crossing his arms over his chest. He truly believed Jaden had everything under control. He could sense it.

"And if we were to mess with you Jaden, then what?" little Jane asked in a light tone, standing beside her twin brother, grinning.

Jaden smirked, tilting his head to the side. His eyes were narrow as he spoke. "Try me."

Jane looked to Aro, a small smile lighting her small face now. "Master," she spoke, asking of Aro's approval.

"Yes, of course Jane dear."

Jane's eyes set upon Jaden. All who stood in the field had their eyes set upon him also. Ness glanced at Jacob, wondering what was going to happen. Then just when she was about to use her painful gift upon him, he disappeared.

Edward smiled, knowing where Jaden was by his thoughts, though no one else knew. Jaden reappeared behind little Jane a moment later, tapping her shoulder. He smirked, darkly, crookedly, before dismembering her in seconds, leaving her nothing but a pile of pieces on the middle of the forest floor. He pulled a match box out of his pocket and set a light to the pile. Alec was devastated and shocked, unable to move. He hadn't seen such speed before. The whole Volturi and Cullen coven were in shock.

"You'll pay for that mutt," Alec hissed.

A violent flash and crack of lightning and thunder sounded around the area as Jaden made eye contact with Alec. His eyes were narrow and a bright red. Jacob hadn't ever seen Jaden's eyes red before.

"Do you wish to join your twin?" he asked in a sly tone.

"You'll lose all your senses before that happens," Alec replied sharply.

Jaden smirked, disappearing again. Just as Alec turned around thinking he would reappear behind him, his back was turned. Jaden made quick work of Alec too. "Anymore of you want to join these two?" Jaden shouted the challenge. His eyes set upon Aro then. "Aro?"

Aro was staring dumbfounded at Jaden. He hadn't seen anything like it in his existence. He was actually fearful for the first time. He knew Jaden was a threat to him and the rest of his coven, but at the same time he didn't know how to take care of that problem. Jaden was by far stronger and faster than them. Jane and Alec were his two strongest members and they had been taken down in seconds. Aro just wanted to disappear out of there. If he just left now he would be known as a disgrace to all vampires. The so called almighty Volturi scared of one little shifter hybrid.

"N-no Jaden," Aro stammered before composing himself. "I can see your skill and for that your family is safe for now." He then turned towards Carlisle. "It was nice seeing you again Carlisle."

Jacob stepped forward as the Volturi started to go. He knew what they were like and what would happen if they left. He wasn't going to allow it to happen if he could stop it. "You know Jay," he started with, making the coven stop and look at Jacob before back to Jaden. "If we allow the Volturi to leave, they'll just come back later down the track stronger than ever."

"Jacob what are you doing?" Ness murmured, but he took no notice to her.

Jaden just shrugged casually. "Let them come then. I'll be here, waiting and ready." Another one of Jaden's dark smirks came over his face as a flash of lightning came down in the middle of the Volturi coven; making them scatter quickly a second later. "And they won't forget that easily," he murmured to himself.

Seeing and sensing the Volturi had left, Jacob looked down to Embry and Leah. He winked once, giving them the signal to tell the rest of the pack to take after the Volturi. Now they were down Jane and Alec, the Volturi was nothing to Jacob's pack. They would be no more in a matter of minutes.

Just when Jacob and the rest of the Cullens' were about to thank Jaden for his help, they couldn't find him anywhere. Thinking for a moment, he realised Jaden did not wish to be thanked or trusted by the things he had said in the past. The only thing which mattered to him most was Jacob's end of the deal with explaining the werewolf's history.

Walking back towards the Cullen house, he slowly trailed behind and then stopped alone for a moment. "I know you don't want to be thanked, but I'm doing it anyway," he murmured. "Thanks Jaden. You won't regret it." Jacob then started running to catch up with the Cullens'.

A few days later Jacob found Jaden and explained the history of the Quileutes and how Jaden had came to be a werewolf. Jacob also asked about his imprinting on Sibylla. He made it clear as crystal he never wanted to know romance or love as he thought it made you weak. Though Jacob knew better than to think such things, he didn't say a word as he knew his brother was just as stubborn as he was and would never listen until he was proven wrong.

Two weeks later, Jacob and Renesmee married in the presence of close family and friends in La Push. For once, it wasn't raining and Sibylla was their flower girl dressed in a beautiful white dress as planned.

For their honeymoon, the Cullens' sent Jake and Ness to France as a wedding present, where they stayed in the finest of places in France. When they came back, they packed up with Sibylla and moved back to their home in Miami to live their own lives, their own way, without the pack – Jacob was finally living the life he had always wanted to, like a human. At first the Cullen's were worried with how much Jacob would be able to protect Ness and Sibylla for if anything ever were to happen, though Jaden went with them too, kind of.

You hardly saw him, though he was around, watching over Sibylla like always. Though he kept to his word with not wanting to ever experience love and romance, he protected Sibylla with his very life. As she grew up, that was all Jaden remained to her and her family – a protector – and that was how he planned on keeping it.

* * *

Hey guys,

just wanted to thank all of you who have supported and reviewed this story. I'm sorry its taken so long to write and finish.

I also have an announcement to make.

So everyone keeps telling me I should write something of my own and publish it. I entered Firefly and Wisp Publishing's Holiday Romance Anthology competition with my story "An Aussie Christmas." Well now you can find that story in their book "A Home for the Holidays." :D You can buy it now in ebook form at the link below. It will also be in paperback December 15th. 12 Christmas stories by 12 different authors! Happy reading guys and thank you all for your wonderful support! - Sky x

**http:/tinyurl(dot)com/btqj5bb**


End file.
